


Sluts of Amity Park

by Shotahunter1851



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, Horny Teenagers, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 76,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotahunter1851/pseuds/Shotahunter1851
Summary: A series of erotic one-shot stories staring Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, and Danny Phantom. Reader beware of highly erotic content and incest.
Relationships: Sam Manson & Sidney Poindexter, Sam Manson/Ember McLain, Sam Manson/Paulina Sanchez
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

How Bad Do You Want It?

Erotic fiction for Danny Phantom.  
One-shot story  
“A collaboration work between DannyPhantom69 and ShotaHunter1851”

It was a very hot summer morning at Amity Park, though the sun hadn’t shown itself on the horizon there were already people out jogging in the park and other streets. In one particular mansion up in the suburbs laid a young teenager.

Though the girl was already wide awake, it wasn’t due to her wanting to go out running but due to the unbearable heat which didn’t let her sleep, not even sleeping naked and over the bedsheets let her rest. 

The girl rolls over the bed and see her digital alarm clock showing it was 5:55 am, school started in a couple of hours and so she had at least one more hour to sleep and yet she made sure to set the alarm at six in the morning. 

“Wake up Tucker.”- said the girl as she elbows her bed partner.

“The hell? It’s still early. Let me sleep a little more Sam.”- replied her dark skin friend.

“You know the deal, now get out before my folks wake up.”- added the girl as she pushed her friend out of the bed.

Tucker fell to the ground with a soft thud thanks to the bedsheets around his waist. With very sleepy eyes and feeling slightly dizzy, he stands up to see Sam’s silhouette stretching out her arms and promptly turning off the alarm clock before it went off.

The boy was momentarily blinded by the lights once Sam turns on her nightlamp, he couldn’t avoid but to drool over her naked body. Despite her age, Sam had large breasts that easily reach a cup C or even more, a wide and plump ass that made more than one boy turn around.

“Hurry up, I don’t want our folks to find out.”- said Sam as she tossed Tucker his pants.

The girl didn’t bother covering up on her way to the main light switch since the boy had already seen her naked and in much more enticing positions during the night, once the ceiling lights were turn on Tucker could see the full extension of her room. 

No matter how many times he had been in Sam’s room, it still amazes him the sheer size of it. His own living room could fit twice and with space to spare, a powerful computer on the corner and massive television just in front of the bed.

“So, when are we gonna go steady Sam?”- asked the boy.

It wasn’t the first time he asked her to be his girlfriend but the answer was always a solid “No” which made Tucker sadden as he wasn’t a gold digger, they had been friends for years and though they often shared a bed, Tucker wasn’t the only one and he knew it. 

“You know I’m a free spirit. Think about it, if I say yes then I’m not gonna be Sam anymore but Tucker’s girlfriend, that’s not for me.”- answered the goth while crossing her arms.

It was a strange way of thinking or so believed Tucker but the girl had her reasons for not accepting to be his girlfriend and the boy had no other choice but accept it. Tucker waved Sam goodbye as he made his escape out the window.

Though Sam’s bedroom was located on the second floor, the water chute was solid enough to let Tucker climb down with fair ease but climbing up was a different story. Once the boy was over the fence and to the other side of the street, Sam closed the window.

Despite sharing a bed with Tucker and a handful of other boys, there was someone else in her heart, someone impossible to get no matter what. The proof of it laid within her room as the light shines over the many posters of the famous Ember McLain.

Sam loved her music and knew the lyrics of each and every song by heart, she not only decorated her room with Ember’s poster but also with all her merchandise which included mugs, green-colored wig styled just like Ember’s hair along with t-shirts, leather pants, and skirts.

The goth didn’t limit herself to just having some of the merchandise but also bought and learn to use the same model guitar her favorite singer uses, to that matter she had bought all the instruments the band used at some point.

Sam had even bought through an auction the blouse Ember McLain wore during her first tour around Amity Park which she kept on a special glass display she had sent to make just for this particular piece of cloth.

Having her own private bathroom in her bedroom was a privilege her family’s wealth granted her, she didn’t have to share it with any other member of her family. Every morning before going to school Sam would bath though on test season, she would review her school notes just to be sure she was ready.

The bath helped her take off some of the summer heat but soon enough she would be soaked in sweat again, it bothered her though not exactly due to personal hygiene but because it could stain her official Ember McLain lingerie. 

Ember McLain had her hands on most commercial sets, from seasonal clothes to even soft drinks and rumors were that might even star at her own television show all still being no more than a sixteen-year-old girl. 

“I think I’ll go with Ember’s summer G-string set today.”- Sam said as she pulled out the string underwear from her closet. 

Naturally, there was public outcry announced her lingerie set even appear wearing no more than that very same thong on her new album’s cover all while covering her unnaturally large breasts with her arms.

(XXXXX)

Sam made her way down the long hallway leading to the main foyer and from there to the dining room where her parents were waiting for her to enjoy breakfast. Both Pamela and her husband Jeremy were the classic rich snobs that never interreacted with each more than the absolutely necessary.

Not a second after Sam sat down did the family butler Hobson walk in with their meals, the goth was a hardcore vegetarian and would never eat anything that had a face so the family chef always made her a nice fruit salad every morning.

“Thanks for the meal, Hobson.”- Said Sam as she began to feast on her leaves.

After merely a few minutes, Jeremy stood up and excuse himself as he was running late for a meeting, only his daughter said “good-bye” while his wife was too busy reading a fashion magazine to reply. 

Despite being family, they behave more like strangers living under the same roof though Sam couldn’t care any less so long she was left alone to enjoy her music and hobbies. To fool around with her music band and of course to enjoy Ember McLain’s music.

Unlike her rich peers, Sam didn’t go to a fancy school or have the family chauffeur drive her to school, the girl instead preferred to take her bicycle to “peasant” high school as her mother often called Casper high. 

Pamela loathed that school as it didn’t meet with her high-class societal standards which mostly consisted of fancy desks and overpaid teachers who barely knew the basics but more important, rich spoiled brats.

“Miss Manson, would you like me to drive you to school?”- the family driver said knowing all too well the answer.

The goth looks at the man as she smiles warmly while saying she would take the mountain bike the man was already holding, the girl loathed being driven around in a limousine though her mother took it even if she was just going to the corner store. 

By now Sam had gotten used to riding her bike while wearing Ember’s extra short miniskirt which the rocker promoted during her last concert, on any other occasion Sam would have believed the rocker to be no more than a simple corporate puppet.

But the goth was mesmerized by Ember’s voice, it was as if she was under some sort of spell whenever she was listening to her music, it was almost intoxicating. Despite the violent lyrics and hard melodies, it was soothing and mind-numbing.

“Nice ass!!”- suddenly yelled out a man from a car as Sam passed by.

The girl couldn’t help but blush at the crude remark as she stops her bike at a stoplight and pulls her skirt down. Sam didn’t regret her choice of clothes since it was what her favorite artist endorsed, yet catcalling came with the territory.

Despite having already slept with six boys from her school not including Tucker, she didn’t feel like a slut nor did she aim to become one which made her become angry whenever someone catcalls her or even slap her butt. 

“Go fuck yourself! You fucking pedo!”- Sam screamed at the driver as he sped off laughing.

As the girl turns over to the park’s entrance, she saw a small group of nearly a dozen teens about her age on their way to school and despite hating the wolf-whistling, Sam didn’t mind having people look at her. 

“Check it out it’s her again.”- Sam heard a boy suddenly exclaimed.

With a smile on her face, she stands up on her bike’s pedals letting the wind lift her skirt showing her pale buttocks to the teens who cheer loudly making the girl feel sexually aroused, even more so upon hearing a camera.

It wasn’t the first time she flashed some random kids at the park, the very first time it was by mere accident. Yet seeing that smile and lustful eyes made her want to repeat it and did so many times despite claiming to hate it.

Soon the girl stops upon seeing a giant billboard with the face of Ember announcing her upcoming concert, Sam wanted to go and see her singer no matter the cost which she can easily pay thanks to her family’s wealth. 

Sam frowns upon seeing a second name just under Ember’s, it was a mediocre rock band her favorite artist was sharing the stage with named The Punks who could only scream their songs and the petty and simply minded adolescents seem to love.

The goth sighs as she arrived at school ready for the shit to start. She hated her boring and repetitive lessons; it was worse than the vice-principle Thomas Lancer was her teacher and took his job too seriously. 

(XXXXX)

Sam was still riding high after last night's sex she had with Tucker and the random driver's "nice ass" comment still ring in her ears. The goth-like being around Tucker but she also didn’t want to become his girlfriend. 

Upon entering the school’s halls filled her with the same dread as those who work nine to five in a tiny cubicle like mindless robots. Just by sitting there felt like her inner self was being chained down and her brain moldered into the perfect “citizen” society wanted.

“I’m not gonna be some damn robot.”- Sam thought out loud though she was interrupted by the bell ringing.

In a heartbeat, she rushed over to the locker and gathered her stuff before racing over to her classroom in an attempt to avoid detention. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side as the Lancer was looking hard at her as she walked through the door. 

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence MS. MANSON"- Lancer said emphasizing her name with a tone that meant to stay after school today.

Sam quickly took her seat wondering what kind of hell was he going to torture her with today, it wasn’t that Lancer was a bad teacher but overly strict or anything of the sort, it was then that she realized her day was about to get worst when the man said today all presentations were due. 

“I’m fucked!!”- Sam mentally screamed.

Between music, band practice, movies, lovers and one-night stands among other stuff she had done over the break it never occurred to her to finished or even start her projects. To that matter, she had completely forgotten about. 

The day was going to be miserable as she was sure Lancer would raise hell for the missing book reports on Shakespeare. Sam simply let her head hit the desk upon hearing her teacher about starting the day with a test about the great poet.

“Let me guess. You bombed the test.”- Tucker said as the lunch bell rang.

“Get off my back”- Sam replied in complete defeat.

Even though she was yet to receive her test results, Sam already knew the outcome. Her summer vacations not only depended on passing the test but also in delivering her assignment on the bard which she hadn’t even started.

The rest of the day was a blur of boring classes she barely paid any attention to, most teachers immediately left to the next lesson instead of refreshing her memories or making sure the kids understood everything. The only saving grace was that she had time to work on the project for tomorrow since not everybody got it done. 

Lancer couldn’t help but growl upon underestimating just how lazy his students actually were and was forced to give them one more day to present at least the bare minimum. The teacher had given the class more than a whole month to finish the reports and do a presentation. 

It was annoying as hell as she was now going to pull an all-nighter rather than spending the night playing with her rock band, Sam had even memorized the lyrics and chords of Ember’s top song “remember me.” 

The school rang announcing her time with Lancer was up, and so she bolted out of the classroom like a bat from hell. Even though she long to go home and start rocking at full volume, the goth had no more option than to go to the city library as the school one barely had books.

“For fuck’s sake!”- the goth cursed out loud as she searches for the book needed for her reports.

Sam wasn't going to take a chance and immediately began by researching the English playwright and began to attempt to get through his life and works in a haste to avoid failing English class. The goth desperately needed to complete the reports to get a passing grade in case she failed the test which she was sure to have failed.

As she was speed reading about the bard a message from Ember fan club echo throughout the silent library making the desk clerk shushed her. Though Sam promptly ignores the boy as she opens the message with a huge smile. 

It was a reminder of Ember’s upcoming tour around Amity Park which was still on the schedule making the rocker literally hug her phone. Sam’s eyes continue reading the message which explains the ticket sale was to be held that very night though she didn’t mind as she already bought them online.

To say that Sam was excited was an understatement, no man nor beast would impede her to go and see her siren, but she was quickly reminded of her project on the Bard which made her growl in frustration.

Shakespeare was an English playwright that appealed to both the commoners and the aristocrats. His version of Richard the 3rd was so well known that it even eclipsed the real man, or so was what Sam typed out before getting sidetracked by another update on her siren.

Sam quickly began to picture herself at the concert in the front row listening to her favorite musician sing live. The sound of the band and cheering from the crowd made her lose track of time until someone tape her shoulder.

It was a nerdy looking teen with a plain white shirt and goofy looking haircut, the boy smiled at her as he told it was closing up in fifteen minutes, it was then that she looked over at her clock which read 11:45 pm.

"Shit, I got to get this done!" Sam exclaimed as her thoughts raced through her head like a racecar. 

She began to type and read about the bard’s life but she still needed to finish the book reports on his major plays and to make a more or less reasonable presentation which according to her worksheet needed to include facts, theories, and questions about William Shakespeare. 

The workload was far more than unreasonable for a single night though she had to remind herself that Lancer gave the whole class more than a month to get it ready. There was some degree of relief to know she wasn’t the only one who didn’t do it. 

"I can't believe I completely forgot about the damn book reports!"- cursed out loud the goth as she throws her arms up.

There was no possible way for her to finished everything overnight, it was then that she noticed the same geeky kid was sitting in front while looking straight at her. Sam’s eyes came lower as she saw he was tapping a flash drive on the table.

Sam was no fool and knew what that drive contains, she was sure it was the answer to all her problems. The girl then leans over the table pressing her large breasts on the table making sure her cleavage was in full view.

The lecherous gaze she got from the boy was exactly what she was looking for. Boys always thought with the head between their legs on most occasions they dealt with girls, and this geek was no exception.

Maybe I can be of some assistance”- said the geek as Sam got was, she was aiming for.

(XXXXX)

Sam didn’t expect to see herself sitting on a hotel bed just yet. The boy turns out to be a lot more than she initially thought as he casually asked if she would sleep with him in return for the book reports and a decent presentation.

“What’s your name?”- Sam asked as she opens her purse and put some condoms on the nightstand.

“Sidney Poindexter…”- the boy whispered.

There was an ongoing rumor about Sam putting out with almost anyone at school but so far, all boys had been rejected. It didn’t help her image to be flashing her butt around the park while biking over to school

Sidney had a jerk off more than a dozen times just thinking about the goth, he even came in late after he managed to get a good picture of Sam on his cellphone that morning. Naturally, he made good use of the photograph in the school bathroom.

“Aren’t you gonna get naked?”- the goth asked as she took off her clothes.

Sidney couldn’t help but gaze upon Sam’s perfect figure as he fumbled with his shirt. Never before had he been naked in the presence of others, the boy even avoided going to the beach on family trips which earn him teasing from his younger sister.

The boy suddenly gazes down as he saw Sam getting on her knees while pulling down his pants. Had he known the girl would accept his indecorous proposal, he would have worn better underwear instead of the cheap white ones he had on. 

Sam licked her lips upon seeing the tent Sidney was building in his underwear, with a hard yank she exposed his boyhood to her eyes. Certainly, it was a childish looking dick but much bigger than she had expected initially.

Sure enough, there was much phimosis covering the head but that was easy to fix with a nice blowjob. The boy clenched his teeth upon feeling the slimy and warm interior of Sam’s mouth as she took him whole inside.

Sam’s tongue wrapped around Sidney’s cock as her head motions up and down making the boy take hold of her ebony hair letting the girl know he was about to be done. Even Sam was surprised by the amount of cum, he unleashed into her mouth.

“Surely, you’re not done yet?”- Sam teased the question as Sidney finished undressing.

It was then that the girl noticed the lamp had a red light. The boy was taken aback for a moment as Sam told him to turn off the lights, Pointdexter didn’t like the idea since he wanted to see everything but figured the girl was shy after all. 

The room went completely dark though for brief moments the neon green lights from the hotel’s billboard gave some helped make out some of the room interiors, concretely the bed. Sam told him to turn on the night lamp beside the bed as he approached.

Sidney’s eyes open wide as the red lights which illuminated the room were brighter than he thought them to be. But more impressive than the red light was the young goth eagle spread on the bed which made him go hard all over again.

The red light and the naked girl on the bed was by far the most erotic scene his young eyes had ever seen before in his life. There wasn’t anything remotely similar Sidney’s porn folders within his computer that could match up to the sight before him.

“Don’t forget the candy wrapper.”- Sam said reminding Pointdexter to wear a condom.

Sam could see the boy’s shaking hands as rolled the condom down his member. It came as a surprise that he would actually put to use all the sex education he recently got at Casper high, the boy did imagine many years would pass by before he had the chance.

And yet there he was kneeling in between Sam's legs, getting ready to become a man. Sam seductively bite her lip lower lip as she felt the boy probing her love hole. Sam let out a slight gasp as she felt him go inside.

The warmth was like nothing Poindexter ever felt before, his cock was in wet and hot heaven, one that he didn’t want to leave. Soon their hips touched each other letting the boy know he was as deep as he could. 

Both Sam and Sidney gave a loud moan as he pulled back for the first time. The boy could swear Sam’s pussy had a mind of its own as it didn’t want to let him go, it was slippery that the boy slides back inside forcing a louder moan out of Sam.

Sidney wasn’t the biggest guy Sam had inside of her so far, but he wasn’t the smallest either yet his clumsy movements left much to be desire. The goth could excuse his lack of technique due to his inexperience but seeing him try so hard felt amazing.

“Come here.”- Sam ordered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Poindexter could feel her tongue wrestling around with his own as they lock lips with each other. The boy could feel the warmth and softness of her breasts on his chest, never once had it crossed his mind to imagine a girl could be this soft and tasty for lack of a better word.

Each thrust sends delightful shivers up her spine, even if Sidney was swaying his hip by mere instinct it still made her moan. Sam vaginal folds were grasping to Poindexter’s boyhood as the pussy juice was gluing their genitals together.

“Fuck! I’m cumming!”- Poindexter yelped though Sam could see the ecstasy in his face. The goth could feel the warm cum filling up the condom, though Poindexter didn’t have any hurry to pull out. 

(XXXXX)

Sam laid on her back over the bed still enjoying the afterglow while Poindexter peeled off the condom though failing miserably as his cum sprayed over the bed. Sam laughed out loud not really caring since it was a cheap hotel.

It would surprise her greatly if the hotel owner even cares to wash the bedsheets after every client. It was nearly two in the morning and wondered if it was alright for Poindexter to stay out so late since she had already texted her mother about staying out all night with Paulina.

Even though Paulina Sanchez and Sam Manson were like oil and water, they got along fairly well due to their love for Ember McLain, and often covered for each other. It wouldn’t be the first time Sam lied the Latin beauty.

The tan girl had a liking for sleeping with random guys despite being the quarterback’s girlfriend. Though being friends with the cheerleader captain came with its own perks such as getting free passes with the A-list kids.

“Don’t forget my drive.”- Sam demanded of the boy.

Poindexter didn’t hesitate to give her the flash drive assuring her it was a guaranteed A+ and that all she needed was to print it out which in itself wasn’t a problem since she could use the school’s printer or have her butler Hobson print it out for her.

“It’s kinda late… let’s take a shower and scram.”- Sam ordered as she pulled her one-night stand to the shower.

(XXXXX)

The boy wasn’t lying at all as Lancer gave her an A+ to her assignment even though she hadn’t even bothered to read a single paragraph. Thankfully, her teacher didn’t ask for the presentations to be read in front of the class which would have exposed her fraud. 

Feeling to be on the safe side, Sam sat down at her desk waiting for the day to end and for the weekend to arrive. The concert of her beloved Ember McLain was on Saturday night and she already had everything ready.

During lunch, Sam saw Sidney Pointdexter sitting at the farthest table in the school’s backyard though their eyes met, which made the boy smile at her but didn’t dare to wave at her since the goth was in the company of Paulina and Tucker.

The goth didn’t regret having sex with the little geek as she got what she wanted in the end and actually reach an orgasm a few times during their intercourse. Sam did entertain the idea of fucking the kid if he was willing to do her harder projects.

“Miss Manson. I need a word with you at my office after school.” Lancer said as she came back from recess. The man leans in closer and whispered to her ear “It’s about the assignment you plagiarized.” 

Sam’s blood froze on the spot as it was grounds for suspension, perhaps even getting expelled. Worst yet if her parents found out then it would be impossible for her to go to the concert and see Ember McLain up close.

Soon her chemistry teacher ordered her to rush into the classroom, for the rest of the day it was all nothing more than a blur. She screwed up by not reviewing her work and changing some parts to make it look like her own doing. 

Minutes after the rang bell, Sam walks over to Lancer’s office but makes a quick stop at the restroom needing to relieve herself. The moment Sam crossed the door, she saw Paulina and Star fixing their makeup in the mirror.

“What’s up freak?”- Paulina said as the goth open a bathroom stall.

“Gonna see Lancer, shallow tramp.”- Sam replied as she lifts her skirt but doesn’t bother in closing the door.

The blonde girl leans over asking what Lancer wanted from her, Sam didn’t hold back any details. The two cheerleaders couldn’t help but laugh loud and rude as they heard about Sam’s one-night stand with Poindexter. 

The goth was now blushing red like a tomato as she made her way to the sink to wash her hands. In an effort to save face, she changed the subject and asked for advice on what to do with Lancer as she knew that running away would only make things worse.

“Just suck him off.”- Paulina causally said.

“What?! Are you crazy?”- Sam questioned in frustration. 

“I’m serious. How you think Dash made quarterback so quick.”- added the tan cheerleader.

Mister Lancer was not only Sam’s homeroom teacher and vice-principal but also served as the football coach. Both Paulina and Star slept with the teacher on several occasions to get their boyfriends in the team though Paulina brought the extra mile to make sure Dash was the QB.

Sam wasn’t sure if she could convince Lancer to overlook the problem in return for sex or if he would even accept in the first place, there was the possibility of the teacher thinking it to be a set up to have him arrested, the girl felt it was too risky. 

“Don’t wuss out on me. Aren’t you a hardcore rocker?”- Paulina encouraged more than asked.

It couldn’t get any worse than it already was but much to her relief Paulina offered to help out since she knew how to handle the old fart. Sam raised an eyebrow as she saw her tan friend peel off her tight blue blouse and equally tight pants leaving her in her underwear which she took off a few seconds later.

Both Sam and Stare were used to seeing Paulina naked as they often had threesomes with the cheerleader and even though Sam had slept now with seven boys it didn’t mean she fucked on a single occasion, the goth often repeated those she’d liked the most.

Moments later the tan cheerleader tossed Sam a new set of clothes she was most likely going to need. Sam’s left eye twitch as she saw the pink skirt and white blouse, such colorful attire attempted against her gothic nature.

“Hurry up or Lancer’s gonna be pissed.”- Paulina added as she slides a red G-sting between her round buttocks.

Sam simply sighs as she too undressed in between the cheerleaders trading her dark garments for the needlessly bright getup. The shortness of the skirt which left most of her butt exposed was a huge plus in her book along with the white open blouse.

Paulina, on the other hand, wore a very short and tight sleeveless dress which shows her delicious curves. The cheerleader was always ready to go out partying at a moment noticed and made sure to carry her favorite stiletto high heels and other more provocative clothes in her sports bag.

Sam drag her feet as both cheerleaders followed close behind encouraging her to give Lancer head and be done with it. No need for a suspension or to have her parents find out about the plagiarized book report. 

“Come in!”- Lancer yelled out as he heard the door to his office knock a couple of times.

The teacher’s eyebrow raised slightly as he saw the young goth walking into his office wearing her new clothes, it basically the same as her everyday getup though now in bright pink and white, yet Lancer’s eyes caught sight of her black combat boots which contrasted horribly with all pink.

“I can see that you’re not fully aware of your situation if you took the time to get change, miss Manson”- Lancer added with a disregarding tone. 

Despite already slept with several boys her age and slightly older, but it was the very first time she was trying to seduce a much older man. It helped greatly that Paulina already did it with their teacher which meant the option was open.

Lancer tossed her book reports over the desk once Sam sat down. The man was pissed that his class was constantly ridiculed, worst yet was the fact over a two dozen more students brought in the exact same work.

The man knew Sidney Poindexter was the source and to have him expelled at once, Sam shrink on her seat upon hearing about getting suspended but her nearly came to a stop upon seeing her pot over the fake report.

“You do know having marijuana is grounds to have you expelled.” Added Lancer making the girl shrink on her seat.

There was no way she could even begin to try and seduce Lancer now that was frozen stiff to her seat, her brains refused to work properly and give her an answer to predicament. It was goodbye to concerts and hello to being grounded for life.

“Don’t be like that mister Lancer”- Paulina suddenly said as she walks in swaying her hips side to side.

Lancer couldn’t help but smile upon seeing the tan beauty walking up to him, the girl had matured a lot faster than more girls her age, with wide hips, large breasts, and a gorgeous bubble butt, Paulina’s perfect skin was to die for along with her luscious dick sucking lips.

The girls got the reaction they wanted from their teacher as the man began to drool over the underage girl. It wasn’t an open secret as Paulina would have like to think, her teacher made sure to never have a witness whenever a student and himself got intimidated.

“Pretty please mister Lancer. I’ll do anything if you forgive me.”- Sam said with the sweetest voice she could muster.

It was then that Lancer’s eyes moved from the cheerleader over to Sam who lifted her skirt showing the goods. The man was already rock hard and all self-restraint just walk out the door along with any respect Sam had towards the man, even though it wasn’t much, to begin with.

(XXXXX)

Sam wasn’t used to having someone so big and heavy over her. She liked having sex on a comfy bed but the desk wasn’t so bad either, and the older man had a much better technique than Sidney did though, in his defense, it was his first time.

Lancer slide in and out making the girl moan loud and long as her body shiver in delight at each powerful thrust, while many girls claimed to loved big cocks, Sam wasn’t partial to such lengths as it slightly hurt her though the pleasure drew her light pain.

Out of nowhere, Paulina crawled over Sam’s head showing her hairless pussy and slowly slide down, it wasn’t the first time Sam ate out the tan girl, what’s more, she enjoyed Paulina’s delicate flavor more than Lancer’s grotesque penis. 

“That’s it, Sam. Work that pussy.”- Paulina said as she pulls her head up.

She could feel Sam’s slimy tongue snaked its way further into her caressing her inner folds and bumps. The goth didn’t mind Paulina’s weight over her head, on the contrary, she loved to feel her plump butt over her cheeks. 

A wicked idea came upon the goth’s head and pulled her tongue out as the tan girl reached an orgasm. Paulina gasped as she felt the wet and slimly tongue which was pleasuring her moments ago move over to her tight anus.

“I’m cumming!”- Lancer whimpered as he pulled out of Sam.

Cum flew out covering the floor as the man crashed on his chair. It was then that Sam pulled her tongue out of Paulina’s ass, the sight before him was so arousing as he saw both the goth and the cheerleader making out on his desk.

Tongues wrestled with each other before Lancer’s very eyes, seeing his two students make out was exhilarating but not even seeing Sam fingered the Latina was enough to make him hard again, age was taking his toll.

The slurping sounds Paulina made as she sucks out the cum from Sam pussy made their teacher go into a trance as he saw the young girl pleasuring each other like actual lovers. Clumsy licking and biting but brought results as both girl’s orgasm at the same time.

“So, I take it we can forget the whole book report and pot thing.”- Sam said as she whipped off the cum of her lips.

“Girls listen up, I would love to help, but drugs are a serious issue. I can help you with the report but Mr. Falluca brought in the pot from your locker.”- Lancer said leaning back on the chair.

Neither of the girls wanted to fuck that miniature excused of a man, fucking Lancer was disgusting and denigrating enough as it was, hence why the girls made out with each other to sweeten the experience but adding another teacher was too much.

The two girls look over to Lancer with a disapproving glare as he commented about not being able to help Sam with the pot issue, the goth knew it could get her expelled much made her grind her teeth as she was sure fucking the man enough to get her off the hook.

“I see you three are having fun.” Star suddenly said as she enters the room.

Mr. Lancer went pale upon seeing the blonde cheerleader walking towards him while holding on to her cellphone camera. The man quickly understood he and the girls were all filmed, he slowly turned over to Sam.

“Oh, Daddy! That mean old man made me do those horrible and disgusting things, boo-hoo.”- Sam teased while pretending to rub her eyes.

Lancer quickly understood what was going on as he fell on his knees; three high school girls just played him like a fiddle. Sam stood in front of him making the man look at her bare crotch as she ordered him to get fix the problem or the video goes to the cops.

(XXXXX)

Saturday evening was upon the girls and Sam still couldn’t believe Paulina’s plan worked out in the end. It was even more surprising as she made it up on the way to Lancer’s office, to fuck their teacher while Star films them and then fuck him again.

It took only a few days for Lancer to “disappear” the marijuana and convince his peer Mr. Falluca to forget about the weed, Sam wasn’t surprised when she got to conserve her A+ on her book reports and even acing her test which she obviously flunked.

“I can’t believe Lancer suddenly took a vacation”- Paulina said as she stood naked in front of a full-body mirror. 

None of the girls were surprised when Lancer suddenly disappeared leaving a substitute who barely know what was going on with the class. Though no one in the class seemed to care for their teachers’ sudden absence.

“Here, try this one on.”- Sam said as she handed Paulina one of her favorite thongs.

Upon seeing the cheerleader slide the sting under, the goth couldn’t help but to recall how she was eating out Paulina just a few days ago, Sam wasn’t into girls but if she had to eat out another cunt it would be without a doubt Paulina’s. 

“I don’t’ know about all this leather, Sam.”- Star said as she looks at herself in the mirror.

Star, unlike her near exhibitionist friends, didn’t like to wear short leather miniskirts or paraded herself naked, she preferred something less drastic therefore went for black leather pants and a black top along with some stiletto high heels she brought from her house.

Sam and the girls had been waiting for this concert for months now, ever since Ember McLain announced her tour would do a one-night-only show. It caught Sam by surprise as she never expected the famous rocker to sing at bumville Amity Park. 

The town was in the middle of nowhere with little to no tourist attractions and even so, Ember chose to sing at Amity Park stadium. Sam was among the first to buy front row tickets despite them costing over 3000 dollars.

“I can’t wait to see Ember and Danny and Jazz sing live!”- Paulina squealed in excitement as she finished getting dress. 

All three girls sported proper rocker getups though Sam and Paulina looked more like hookers with their small and tight skirts, the blacktops along with their long leather needle heel boots, only Star wore pants and a top similar to her friends.

Feeling please with their outfits, Sam turns around and orders her butler Hobson who had been standing in the corner to get the car ready, the man was used to seeing the little miss and her friends parading naked in front of him.

There was no way for Hobson to go and tell his master about what the little miss did behind his back, though the butler made a little extra on the side for keeping his mouth shut. The Manson often treated him as if he were made of air.

Constantly ignoring his presence only acknowledging him whenever he was needed. Due to this, he had more knowledge about the household than the master of the house such is the case of Mrs. Pamela's affairs or when miss Sam brought her boyfriends for sex.

Though upon coming across Jeremy inside the new maid earn him a raise once he assured the master of the house, he couldn’t see the maid on the bed but to get ready for his meeting at noon. The butler knew how to play pretend which often got him a little extra on the side.

It felt as if it were merely yesterday when Sam casually asked him to buy condoms and to wash the bedsheets after she lost her virginity to some random boy she met at a local nightclub, even standing guard at the door whenever Tucker came to play.

From the rearview mirror, Hobson could see the trio gleefully chatting among themselves but his eyes lock on Samantha as he reached a stoplight. The man was loyal but above all else very discreet, it was an unspoken rule to keep the house secrets safe.

(XXXX)

On his way to the stadium where Ember was holding her concert, Hobson couldn’t help but drown in old memories of one particular night, less than a year ago. The man sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy his diner among the maids, only when the Manson family was absent, they brought out the fine china.

The maids were the first to leave for bed once the clock struck nine pm, leaving the dishes for the house butler to washed since he had to stay up until the master of the house return from his work along with the lady who was out playing bridge with her friends.

Jeremey and Pamela Manson were both creatures of habits, always repeating the same routines with clock precision. Yet Hobson was no fool and knew all of the house’s dirty secrets such as Jeremy sleeping with a young new maid when he thought no one was around.

Or that Pamela’s bridge game ended at seven and yet she arrived home at midnight, sometimes in the company of a young handsome man. On rare occasions, Pamela would bring said man to the house when her husband wasn’t around and lock themselves in the bedroom.

As Hobson washed the dishes, he got a text from Jeremy saying he was going to stay over at the office since there were too many matters to attend. The butler came to realize the new maid left early for “personal” reasons.

Hobson smiled as he lifted his head and saw a pair of dark silhouettes rushing across the garden, the thoughts of thieves breaking did cross his mind but once he recalled it being Friday night there was no doubt that it was none other than young Samantha Manson. 

“Hobson, can I count on your discretion?”- Sam asked as she peeked out from her bedroom door after the butler knocked a couple of times.

“Why certainly miss. Call me if you need anything.” -Hobson said he turns around.

The girl did take him by the hand pulling him down so she could whisper to his ears for a pack of condoms, any decent human being would have stopped her there and then but Hobson knew discretion was far more important than common sense.

By the time he came back to Sam’s bedroom, he could hear light chatter and laughter which made him knock on the door. All the years of working for the Manson family allow him to keep a stoic face upon seeing the little lady buck naked at the door.

“Here’s your pack of condoms, miss Manson. Have a pleasant night.”- Hobson said without ever changing his expression.

Hobson still needed to wait for Mrs. Manson to arrive from her “game” and so he headed over to the living room after turning off the lights from the panel board under the stairs. Though it took merely ten minutes before he turned off the enormous television Jeremey bought and hardly ever used.

Morbid curiosity overtook him and so headed back to the hallway; his heartbeat loudly as he approached Sam’s bedroom. There was no reason for him to spy on the girl yet his legs didn’t obey him as he sneaks forward.

Even in the dark hallway, there was but a single sliver of light coming from a door left ajar at the far end of the hall. Sam loathed the idea of sharing the same hallways as her parents and so made her bedroom on the opposite wing of the manor.

Just past the library overviewing the back garden. Feeling his heart could burst out from his chest, Hobson peeks through the space between the door and the frame. Though he couldn’t see the girl beyond her legs waving up in the air and her toes pressing each other. 

Hobson could see a young man with long blonde hair humping the much younger girl, the butler had seen Sam grown up and now he was witnessing her turn into a woman. Each thrust made the girl moan in sheer and utter delight.

“Harder! Johnny! Harder! That’s the spot!!”- Sam yelled out as she played with her lover’s hair.

“Hobson that’s the spot!”- Sam suddenly said.

Her butler broke out from his trance as he finally noticed the stadium and a few hundred people gathered around the entrance. The man parks a few blocks away as he couldn't find a spot closer due to a large number of cars. 

(XXXXX)

The crowd roared in sheer excitement as the Punks open stage with hard chords and loud voices though could hardly compare with the glorious voice of Ember McLain and her two co-singers. Danny’s voice could make any girl wet while Jasmine’s made boys hard.

Sam couldn’t care any less for a five-dollar band, all she wanted was to listen to her one and only Ember McLain. It was the reason he spent three thousand dollars for her front-row ticket and pitched in the difference for Paulina’s and Star’s tickets.

The goth hugs her guitar which she brought from home to get autographed by Ember and her band, though apparently wasn’t the only one with that idea in mind judging by the number of girls and boys who brought their own guitars.

It was nearly an hour later that her beloved Ember danced her way into the stage wearing her classic leather pants and one sleeve blouse, “Remember me” was her intro song, the very one that catapults her into fame.

“I love Ember but Danny is so fucking hot!”- Paulina yelled over to Sam.

The goth watched in excitement as Danny the Phantom took over for Ember with his powerful voice, which true to the rumors made the girls wet, at least Sam’s pussy was drenched. Her pussy juice was dripping through her thong.

The three girls were in a trance as they heard the powerful and rather violent songs Ember and her band sang, there was a particular song referencing the legend of Robert Johnson and his desire to be the best of all.

That alone made Ember even greater in the eyes of Sam Manson, to think the rocker would trade her soul so she could be the greatest singer of all times was so hardcore. For a brief moment, Sam could have sworn to see Ember’s hair turn into green flames.

Sam and the crowd were in a trance unable to move, she didn’t care in the least as long as she could bath in Ember’s voice. Sam kept the devil horns up all night while wishing Danny was fucking her pussy hard in front of the whole crowd.

The goth stood in her place as people marched out once the concert came to an end, the goth had spent quite the sum of money and she knew it was worth up to the last cent. She was able to see her beloved siren sing before her eyes and to the delight of her ears.

“Come on girls, let’s get going.”- Star said with a huge smile on her face.

The goth couldn’t believe she got to see Ember McLain sing live, it would take years before the siren could even come back to Amity Park again. It only meant that Sam would have to go and see her sing wherever she chose to.

As the trio headed out towards the main door chatting about the wonderful and violent songs, Sam could see her beloved siren from afar overviewing the stadium she just sang from the control room. There couldn’t be a clearer sign than that for Sam.

With haste steps, Sam made her way to the hallway door but was promptly stopped by three security guards wearing yellow jackets. If Sam didn’t know any better, they were members of the football team and from the basketball team as well.

“Please, can you let me through, I just want to get an autograph”- Sam pleaded with the jocks.

“No can do. Fuck off.”- Answered one of the jocks.

The answer was clear and even if she tried to force her way in, they would just shove her away like a rag doll. Sam wanted to see Ember so desperately that even getting beaten up was a fair price but Paulina put her soft and delicate hand over Sam’s shoulder.

“Come on guys, help a girl… pretty please… with sprinkles on top.”- Paulina said as she tightly holds on to the guard’s crotch.

Star knew who the jocks pretending to be guards are and knew for a fact they wanted to fuck her for a long time as they always about beyond the quarterback’s back, though eventually reached Dash’s ear and punches were exchanged.

Sam simply whispered to both Paulina and Star about how they could get backstage to meet Ember McClain, moments later they noticed the security guards checking each one out. This led each girl to give go to a guard in hopes of getting past them.

“Please mister guard, we’ll anything to meet with Ember,” Sam said desperate to meet with her rock goddess. 

The guards weren't convinced just yet, it was only until each girl gave them a quick peek of their tits and whispered there's a lot more if they can go backstage. The boys smirk to each other as they led them somewhere more private for the girls to pay their backstage entrance.  
(XXXX)

There was soft moaning came from within the hallway bathroom as a “cleaning” sign prevented people from entering, each girl had taken up one stall to convince the security guards to let them see the great Ember McLain up close and personal.

Star was the most modest one of the three and could only suck on the guard’s cock, her holes were only for her boyfriend Kwan's personal use. But her mouth on the other hand often came in close contact with boys' private parts.

“Holy shit! You’re like a vacuum cleaner.”- the guards said as he could hear his girlish moaning though he was sure it came from his friends. 

Within the middle stall, Paulina was riding on the jock while making him moan like a little girl, it was the first time he ever had a girl such as Paulina Sanchez. Her breasts bounced up and down constantly scraping his face with her erect nipples. 

It was a hilarious sight for Paulina as she saw him trying to catch her nipple with his mouth as she rides him like a true cowgirl. The tan girl could feel his balls striking her bottom each time she landed on the jock’s lap.

The boy was bigger than her boyfriend Dash Baxter but the size was his only winning point as he lacks technique and endurance. Paulina could feel the cum rushing out and filling the condom to the brim, it would have been very foolish of her to do the guy raw.

“Come on!!" Sam yelled as she was being fucked doggy style. 

Each thrust caused her large breasts to sway forward nearly hitting her face, the guard thrusting inside of her suddenly puts his left hand on her breast while her short ponytail was held in his right hand. 

Under normal circumstances, Sam liked to be in charge but for Ember McLain, she would be the guard's bitch, the telltale twitch of his cock let her know that he was about to cum. With the final thrust, she felt him slap her ass feeling him fill the condom.

The girls did their part of the deal and demanded to be led to Ember’s trailer so they could not only get an autograph but perhaps if the siren was in a good mood get a handshake as well. Star suddenly asked if they could also meet with Danny and Jasmine.

The trio cheered in excitement as the musicians might have shared the same trailer as Ember despite her being the main attraction. There were rumors about Ember and Danny being a couple but there were just as many about Danny and Jasmine.

It was also said the Ember and Jasmine might be a couple but so far, everything was mere speculation without any base at all. Sam was quite surprised to hear people more interested in their love lives than their wonderful music.

Ember’s rock band as herself was a mystery surrounded by enigmas, just a year ago she simply appeared singing at the biggest stages around the country, and a few weeks later was the hottest thing ever, taking the top spots on all music charts.

There wasn’t anything about Ember and her band beyond rumors and fake social media run by middle age employees pretending to be teenagers, gossips were wide and varied, some were very fantastical but the bottom line was that no one knew anything about them.

“Sorry girls, but we can’t let you just walk up to Ember like that…”- one of the jocks whizzed out. 

“Yeah I expected you chicken out, so we’ll just take this.”- Paulina said as she showed him the triple-A card in her hand.

The jock looked in shock at the card in Paulina’s hand, in less than a second the girls were out of the bathroom. The boys kicked the door but found it to be blocked on the other side with a bench, Sam couldn’t help but laugh out loud as she heard the guards screaming out to them.

From one of the many windows, they could see a huge multitude of people rushing over to the band’s limousine making the girls stop dead on their tracks, the girls spent too much time having sex that they lost their chance to meet with Ember.

“My god. I never got to meet her.”- Sam whispered as she fell to her knees.

“Meet with who?”- asked a voice from behind the trio.

It sounded like the stupidest question she had ever heard in her whole life, not even Lancer could be so stupid to ask some like that. Sam needed to unload on someone and this poor soul was at hand though upon turning around she went quiet. 

Paulina and Star continue looking out the window following the limousine with their eyes as it was chased by dozens of crazed fanatics, yet their gaze was pulled away once Sam touched the glass with her back as she pointed with her finger.

“I hope you like the show”- Ember McLain said as she sips on coffee.

(XXXXX)

The goth couldn’t believe it, Ember was standing before her but hated herself for the first words that came out from her mouth, “Can I get your autograph?” Sam wanted to slap her face for acting like a complete geek. Ember laughed loudly as tells the girl she needs to fetch a marker.

Sam loathed the overly fanatical girls who often ruin the mood with their shallow talks but right now, that’s how her friends were behaving. Yet their mindless whispering didn’t matter as the goth nearly orgasmed once Ember put her arm around her shoulder while escorting the trio to her private room.

The limousine was nothing more than a mere ruse to distract the fans, so she and her band could have a calm and quiet exit later on. Despite Sam burning up in excitement as she was being hugged by Ember, she couldn’t help but ask herself why the siren felt so cold.

Sam, Paulina, and Star gulp down an unnatural amount of saliva as they gaze in sheer amazement at the simple sign which had “private” on a door at the end of the hallway. It was a simple conference room but felt like entering the queen’s bed chambers.

“Oh my god I can’t believe it”- Paulina squealed as she was the first to enter the room.

“I swear we’re your biggest fans. We got all your albums and know all your songs.”- Star added as she followed right after Sam. 

Upon entering, the trio noticed the large table which is customary in a conference room was missing but replaced with a series of couches that held several clothes and musical instruments, there were also some bean sacks scattered across the room.

Star tap Paulina on the side as she pointed over to one particular sack where a young boy’s head could be seen, it was obvious for Paulina who this boy was, none other than Danny the Phantom, co-singer of Ember’s band. 

“I see you’re having fun without me.”- Ember said teasing her band members. “Don’t mind them, girls”- Ember added as she searches for a marker.

The trio looked in astonishment at the most incredible scene that laid before their very eyes. Some rumors were true after all, Danny and Jazz were a couple, and the proof was how the redhead swallows the boy’s cock like a starving dog.

Paulina smirk as she noticed both the redhead and herself wore the same thong down to the same color. The tan girl blushed upon seeing Danny looking at her with a calm expression on his face which made her wet herself all over again.

“My God, they’re indeed a couple,” Star whispered to Paulina.

It was one of the many topics on the gossip magazines; who was getting it on with the only male member of the band. The rock star Ember McLain or the red-haired beauty Jazz, the trio hardly had any public appearances beyond their concerts and much was left to speculation. 

“Here you go.”- Ember suddenly said as she signs Sam’s guitar. 

“Thank you so much!”- Sam said with near adoration towards the blue skin singer.

Ember looks at Sam’s eyes and could swear the goth was ready to kneel down and kiss her boots, though that also stood true for the other two girls. The siren suddenly licks lips as she gently lifts Sam’s chin making the girl’s thong nearly slide down.

It was Danny’s expression that made the cheerleaders turn around and see their jaws hit the floor as they lay upon Sam and Ember making out. It didn’t take much for the goth to peel off her thong with her own hands.

The goth was in a daze as she felt Ember’s tongue dancing around her mouth while feeling the siren’s fingers working their way into her. Despite eating out Paulina before she never once kissed a girl nor was interested in making out with one.

And yet there she was with Ember’s tongue halfway down her throat. Her fingers work like magic as Ember made her cum harder than any man could ever do so before, not Tucker, or even that slim ball of Lancer could do it. 

Before the goth knew it, she was naked and resting over a bean sack with her legs spread wide open. The dark blue-haired girl had her head in between Sam’s legs, she could feel the rocker’s long tongue entering her.

There was a great shame in Sam as she realized the stench of spermicide engulfed her pussy but it didn’t seem to bother Ember, or at least she didn’t show it in her face. The rocker knew how to use her tongue not only on stage but in private.

“Oh, Ember! I love you!”- Sam suddenly screamed.

Ember’s tongue game was far more intense than any Sam ever experience in her life as she once more reached an orgasm. Breathing heavy and whizzing for air, she looks over to her friends feeling somewhat embarrassed.

For never expected for Ember to make out with her and even give her head on their first-time meeting. Sam chuckles as she saw Paulina on her knees with her skirt on rolled up her hips as the Danny was ramming her ass with mighty thrusts.

“Holy shit”- Sam whispered as she smirks over to Star.

The blonde girl was on her knees desperately eating out Jasmine’s pussy over an improvised bar, Sam couldn’t help but laugh as she not only met with Ember McLain but even got to fuck with the whole band.

Upon turning her attention back to Ember, she saw the blue skin siren standing naked before her with a strap on around her crotch. Sam turns around and bends over showing her bubble but to Ember upon seeing the rocker motion her finger in circles. 

“Say you’re my bitch!”- Ember ordered as she ravages Sam’s anus.

“Ember!! Ember!! Ember!!”- Sam screamed in delight.

(XXXXX)

Hobson paced around the parking lot very worried for his little lady, it was already four in the morning and she wasn’t present. Was she lost? Kidnapped perhaps? The butler knew there would be hell to pay if he didn’t produce the girl before dawn.

From the main entrance came the goth and the cheerleaders, all three with smiles so long and wide it was borderline cartoonish. Yet the house butler let out a long sigh of relief upon seeing his young charge.

“Miss Samantha! I was dead worried over you… girls…”- Hobson said as he noticed Sam was wearing Paulina’s clothes and Paulina wore Star’s clothes.

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for him to realized what might have happened back there. Any normal man with common sense would have called the police there and then but Hobson knew about Sam’s indiscretions.

“Did you have fun?”- Hobson asked as he opens the door for them.

“Oh, yes! It was a dream come true.”- Sam said as she boarded the limousine.

Paulina and Star quickly fell asleep within the vehicle as Hobson drove them home, Sam couldn’t bring herself to sleep as she looks out the window unable to believe her luck. Not only did she meet with Ember and got her guitar autographed but even slept with the rocker.

“I can’t wait for the next concert”- Sam whispered as she took out her official all area access card.

The End.


	2. A Loving Husband

A loving husband

One-shot

Rain fell upon the city one late night, people rushed to their warm homes where a hot meal waited for some and others needed to cook for themselves. The rain-soaked a half build neon sign over a two-story building in the middle of the residential area.

Jack Fenton sat at the dinner table as he watched his beautiful wife walking into the room with a towel around her waist and a second drying her short hazel hair. The woman smiled at her husband as she dropped her towel on the clothing bin.

Her perfect hourglass figure was quite the sight for sore eyes, Jack couldn’t help but drool like a starving dog while watching how Maddie pulled out her favorite semi-translucid black nightgown set from the closet and tossed it on the bed.

Casually Maddie slides a thong between her plump ass cheeks and put on her nightgown while heading over to her beauty desk to comb her short hazel hair. Even with the thin dark fabric, her back could be fully appreciated but more important was her wide ass that couldn’t be covered.

“Tell me, my love. Have you thought about it?”- Jack asked as he looks at his wife.

“I don’t know… it’s kinda weird.”- Maddie replied. 

The woman stood up from her chair making her ass wiggled for a moment before headed to towards the bed, Jack got the full view of his wife’s large and imposing double D breasts as she crawls on all fours over the bed. 

“Please honey. You and I both know you’re gonna love it.”- Jack said with great confidence.

“I won’t lie, I probably will but still it’s weird”- Maddie implored as she began rubbing her husband’s cock through his pajamas.

Upon feeling him become hard, Maddie pulled down his pant making his cock pop out. The woman licked her lips and took all of Jack’s manhood deep into her mouth, saliva began to run down the phallus as she wrapped her tongue around.

“You worry too much babe.”- Jack said making his wife sigh in defeat. Maddie wasn’t too hard to convince, she was, in reality, looking forward to that weekend.

It was then that the woman felt her husband’s penis throbbing in her mouth bringing out a smirk as she forces the hardened piece of meat down her throat. The hot and gooey cum slide down her throat making her pussy drenched. 

She knew better than to expect sex from her husband as the man couldn’t go hard for a second time no matter what she tried or did. It was the same routine each and every time they had any sort of intimacy. It was either a blowjob or a quickie under the bedsheets. 

“Fine. I’ll do it.”- Maddie exclaimed as she pulled out.

“Oh, thank you so much!”- Jack proclaimed quite loudly which made Maddie hushed her husband in fear of his loud voice waking up both their kids.

It took an inhumane effort to make little eight-year-old Daniel who she often called “Danny” to fall asleep which wasn’t an easy task given that her eldest daughter Jasmine Fenton who was only a couple of years older than Danny has an inquisitive nature proper of someone her age.

Jazz as both her parents often called her among other sweet nicknames was just as hard to get into bed. Despite her young age, the girl was already interested in books and often found herself reading, though yet had to learn how to read anything without pictures. 

“Vlad’s a close friend and I don’t want things to get awkward between more than it already is…”- Maddie said as she looks Jack’s flaccid penis knowing no amount of effort to could get it hard again. 

In front of the community, Jack and Maddie was the strange ghost obsessed couple which made several of their neighbors keep a distance, eventually, most of the block came to appreciate them and their odd ways.

Like any other couple, they too had their own secrets, especially in the bedroom. Unlike most couples, Jack had a peculiar fetish hardly anyone could ever come to understand which he was only recently opening up to his wife, to be put plainly: he has a cuckold fetish.

The excitement of seeing or just knowing that Maddie was having sex with another man in the room next door was too intense for him to ignore. Even now, Jack couldn’t get hard again despite having a beautiful woman next to him. 

Men would kill to have one single night with Maddie and yet Jack couldn’t bring himself to have sex with her more than once and was more than willing to share his beloved wife whom he loves dearly with anyone though had yet to act upon such forbidden desires. 

None of his previous relationships at college before hooking up with Maddie could understand his bizarre fascination for seeing another man have their way with his girlfriend, it wasn’t a simple case of voyeurism, he needed to know it was his girlfriend who was having sex in the room next door. 

Maddie was by no means any better as she just couldn’t keep her legs close during her college years, let it be at parties, or to get a better grade. This behavior brought ruin to many of her relationships as obviously none of her boyfriends could tolerate her constant cheating.

Their relationships didn’t last too long for this reason. Even with the fact that Maddie was a borderline nymphomaniac back in the day, she still believed in love and marriage, even dreamt of starting her own family one day. 

It was one summer evening that Maddie found out about an “official” ghost investigation project. The only thing Maddie loves more than having sex was her love for the paranormal, the sheer thought of an unknown world made her shiver in excitement. 

Even Jack’s strange inclination paled in comparison to his ghost obsession, it was during this particular event that the two of them first met, their love for the paranormal was so great it led them to start their own project and before realizing it they were a couple. 

“Don’t worry about me, honey. I take care of the kids.”- Jack retorted with a clearly satisfied expression. “And you’ve been so busy lately… I think you deserved a night off.”

“We’re just having a dinner; it doesn’t mean we’re gonna do anything else.”- Maddie added as she took her side of the bed taking note of her husband’s gleeful expression.

“I’m not asking you to sleep with him… but I won’t be angry if you do…”- Jack replied with an unusual smile on him.

Despite Jack’s goofy demeanor and somewhat clownish attitude to most situations was by no means a fool. The man could even be considered a genius given the fact he built a laser “gun” completely from scratch and with store-bought materials.

He knew Vlad had been in love with Maddie ever since he laid eyes over her once the woman joined the “ghost portal” project in which Jack was the head researcher, though back then Vlad was a shy and introverted geek who couldn’t even look over at Maddie’s general direction without turning into a tomato.

“I’m still surprised that shy little pushover became a multi-millionaire.”- Maddie exclaimed. “Maybe I should go and marry him instead.”- the woman teased with a smirk making her husband’s goofy face light up with glee. 

Maddie wasn’t as shocked as she thought to be upon hearing that her husband whom she had been married for nearly ten years wanted her to sleep with their old college friend as she had suspected of his bizarre inclinations since they started dating, her proof was Jack’s smile upon seeing other men flirting with her.

During the first few years of their married life, Maddie tried to play the faithful and supporting wife keeping her desires in check. Eventually, the woman was beginning to grow tired of the same monotonous and repetitive sex which only came once every two or three months. 

“You really won’t get angry if anything else happens?”- Maddie retorted playing with the idea of sleeping with Vlad.

Jack never once mentioned his strange inclinations for fear of destroying his marriage but he had known about his wife’s sexual escapades during their time in college even when they were dating which excited him greatly though stopped doing it after they got married.

The man couldn’t muster the courage until now to ask her to participate in her fetish, he knew Maddie would accept as their sex life is almost non existing at this point, mainly due to him not being able to get a proper erection or hold it for too long, it didn’t help that their kids constantly needed her and found herself tire most of the day. 

Maddie often found herself in the late hours of the night masturbating with any improvise dildo she could get her hands on, one too many carrots and cucumbers found their way into her pussy before reaching the dinner table the following day.

“I swear I won’t get angry… what’s more, I want you to have… fun…”- Jack found it almost impossible for him to utter the word sex.

Maddie had known close what an angry boyfriend looks like, on more than one occasion she had been slapped and even punched for sleeping around but she could that wouldn’t be the case with Jack as his gleeful told her. 

The thought of going out to a bar wearing her sluttiest outfit constantly ravaged her mind, not a single day when by that she didn’t want to go out and get hump by a hulking man, but couldn’t bring herself to act upon her desires. 

The woman missed having a full night of sex and was now looking forward to this date with Vlad, though the man never once mentioned anything about sleeping together, just that he wanted to take her out for dinner… without her husband. 

“I’ll call Vlad in the morning and tell him we can have a date… But I don’t think Vlad’s wants fuck.”- Maddie proclaimed pretending to be bothered though was now looking forwards to that night.

“Once he sees you. I’m sure he’ll want to spread your legs on the spot.”- Jack replied as he wraps his arms around Maddie. He could feel her heartbeat increasing its pace.

Even Maddie blushed upon hearing her husband whispered to her ear about their best friend spreading her legs wide open and having his way with her. Years of sexual frustration were finally coming to an end.

“Love you, babe.”- Maddie whispered as she and her man fell asleep.

The Fenton were a unique couple, Maddie couldn’t keep her legs closed for too long and Jack loved knowing other men were enjoying his wife’s wet pussy. 

(XXXXX)

True to her word, Maddie called Vlad first thing in the morning from the comfort of her bedroom while Jack was busy at the basement laboratory. The woman took the precaution of locking the bedroom door in order to avoid her kids from barging in. 

A few minutes into the conversation and Maddie could hear the excitement in Vlad’s voice as she accepted to go out with him. Unbeknown to Maddie, Vlad was already texting his secretary to clear out all weekend as he was previously rejected by the woman and decided to carry on with his work.

“I’ll pick you up Friday night. You’re gonna love it, the food is great and the view from the balcony is to die for… you’ll love the salty evening breeze.”- Vlad exclaimed with cheer in his voice despite his secretary freaking out for having to cancel all previous appointments.

It was as Maddie feared, the man was going for the long-term plan, trying to charm her with luxurious which never truly impressed her. She was sure that Vlad wanted to take her to bed but was taking the careful and methodical route most likely due to her married condition.

“That sounds wonderful but I was kinda hoping for us to do a little more than just have dinner.”- Maddie set her trap.

She could hear clear heavy breathing coming from the other side of the line accompanied by a series of stammering, the line went silent for a minute but the sudden slamming of a door let her know Vlad was still there, a wide smile grew on her face as she heard Vlad’s voice coming up. 

“Wh-what do you have in mind?”- Vlad’s squeaked through the phone.

Maddie knew Jack was well aware that Vlad’s been love with her ever since their college years, she could have understood if Jack wanted her to satisfied her sexual needs with a stranger as there wouldn’t be any ties but with a close friend who has feeling for her was strange though the whole situation in itself was bizarre. 

Despite letting her inner whore loose whenever possible during her college years and being a known fairly well-known slut in the dorms, whom both students and teachers had their way with, Vlad never once approached her.

It was then that she saw the door opening letting her husband in while being followed by Jazz who was carrying her dolls in hands as she was out in the garden playing. Jack put his finger on his mouth as he whispered to his daughter to remain in silence.

Maddie gulps down as she looks at her husband expecting him to order her to hang up, yet he motions his hands encouraging her to continue with the conversation as Jazz crawls up her legs taking a seat on her lap. 

“Well… I was hoping that after dinner, we could dance a little… probably make out at the restaurant’s balcony…”- Maddi looks straight at Jack’s eyes waiting for him to stop her but all she heard was Vlad’s heavy breathing, “then we could go to the hotel and fuck under the bedsheets all night long.”- Maddie continued with her most erotic voice going straight to the point.

A strange sound crashing sound came from within the phone, if Maddie didn’t know any better, she could have sworn Vlad drop the phone and probably fell off his chair, though she shook that idea off as the man was by no means an awkward teenager being asked on a date for the first time.

“Holy shit! She’s really gonna do it with Vlad.”- Jack mentally screamed with joy as he almost jumps over his spot catching Jazz and Maddie’s attention.

There was no going back now that she uttered those insane words in front of her husband and daughter, it wasn’t a game nor a joke. She truly wanted to have sex with Vlad now that she was sure Jack wanted it as well.

“I-I- well- I…Yes, of course… that… would… that’s… wonderful… What about Jack? I thought he was coming home late. He’s gonna ask questions if you’re not home… and the kids?”- Vlad asked.

The man wanted to punch himself for asking so many questions that could ruin his upcoming night, but even so, he didn’t want Jack barging into his office screaming at him for sleeping with his wife and landing a few punches before security could toss him out.

Vlad wanted to seduce Maddie and take her to bed, it was a dream he held ever since his freshman year at college, one that he never got the chance to make a reality given his extreme shyness, it didn’t help that he got a severe case of acne which needed of medical attention to treat.

“Don’t worry, babe. Jack’s going out of town for one of those ghost conventions and I already got a babysitter. See you on Friday.”- Maddie said as she blew a kiss through the phone before hanging up.

Maddie’s face was beet red as she looks at her husband and the prominent tent he was building in his pants before Jazz could ask any of her many questions, Maddie told her to leave as she and Jack needed to talk. 

As the girl closed the door, she saw her mother kneeling down and unbuckling Jack’s pants. Maddie gave Jazz a stern look which told her to close the door and go play elsewhere.

(XXXXXX)

It became apparent rather quickly that Jack was more excited than Maddie for the long-awaited Friday night to arrive, though the woman’s anxiety was growing rapidly once the day arrived and the master of the house was nowhere to be seen.

Jack had gone out shopping early that evening and was yet to return. Maddie didn’t call for a babysitter as she knew her husband was going to watch over the kids but the idea that he got cold feet and was out getting drunk ravage her mind.

“How long does it take to buy an apple pie”- Maddie thought wanting to scream.

Her eyes jump from her son whom she was making sure ate all on his plate to the clock on the kitchen wall. Jazz, on the other hand, did her best to use the fork to eat her fry chicken breast while ignoring her vegetables which Maddie didn’t miss out and ordered her to eat. 

“Honey I’m home!”- Jack announced with his loud voice that echoes throughout the house.

Maddie let out a sigh of relief upon hearing her husband’s obnoxious voice, she quickly let him know she was in the kitchen with the kids. It wasn’t common for him to see Maddie outside her light green skintight jumpsuit. 

Though Jack loves seeing his young wife wearing a skirt, the couple often found themselves working until late hours of the night on their “secret” project, and though no chemicals or other dangerous liquids were involved they still wore their tight hazmat suits as a precaution. 

“I got the stuff you asked me for”- Jack said with a creepy smile that scared his young daughter. 

“Thank you…”- Maddie fell silent as she looks at the bag’s contents.

The woman turns her attention towards her husband who was sporting a creepy and rather unsettling grin as she took out the apple pie which her son and daughter love to eat right after dinner, she noticed a second bag in Jack’s hand.

Jack straighten his back as he laid eyes over his family, it was the perfect family scenario, almost out of a postal card from a time in which such families were considered perfect, though no one ever stops to ask what was really going on.

“You’re still staying over… with Vlad… right?”- Jack asked timidly, though his crotch was anything but shy.

“Yes… I’ll be staying over.”- Maddie replied while returning her attention to Danny who was pulling her arm. “What’s in the bag?”- Maddie casually asked.

“Just a few things I thought you might need”- Jack replied 

Maddie raised an eyebrow before turning her attention to the apple pie which she casually began slicing up for her kids. Now she was absolutely sure Jack was more excited by her upcoming date than even herself. 

The man opened the plastic bag which held the logo of the local pharmacy allowing her to imagine the contents, Maddie sigh as only seconds later Jack produced three large condom packages, a lubricant tube, and birth-control pills. 

“Really?”- Maddie asked with a sarcastic tone as she, in an act of courtesy bought her own condoms. 

Maddie didn’t expect her husband’s fetish to be so intense and so deeply founded, going as far as to personally buying “Day-After” pills and condoms, even she understood it wasn’t normal for a husband to purchase such items for his wife to have sex with another man. 

No one would even begin to imagine Maddie was going out later that night to sleep with her old college friend, even more, bizarre was the fact that she was being encouraged to do it by her husband who gains nothing from such illicit relationship.

The woman couldn’t believe her luck, to have found and married a man with such bizarre fetish. It meant she could go out every partying every night, pick up a random guy and come back home smelling of sex and semen, and not only would Jack not be upset, but he’d also be happy.

The idea of recovering her sex life was beginning to dawn on her, to stay out all night with some random man in a motel while her husband took care of the kids and the house sounded so fascinating in her head. It would be like going back to her college days.

“I hope it fits Vlad. He could be bigger than me.”- Jack said catching Jazz’s attention.

“Daddy’s a lot bigger than uncle Vlad”- the redhead exclaimed. 

“That’s right baby, daddy’s much bigger… It’d be nice if Vlad did have eight inches.”- Maddie said with a sweet voice as her daughter gave a confused look. “I miss those…”

Jack looked at his young wife as she drowns in memories from her college years which she greatly misses, though the married couple ends up laughing out loud as the kids looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. 

“It’s already this late!”- Maddie yelled out as she saw the clock. “Jack can you wash the dishes while I take a bath, please?”- the woman asked of her husband though didn’t wait for an answer as she peeled off her apron and headed towards the door. 

“Mommy! I wanna take a bath too”- Jazz exclaimed while wrapping her arms around Maddie’s leg.

“Of course, baby.”- Maddie replied with a soft and tender voice knowing it was much easier and faster to take a bath with her daughter rather than spend scores of minutes trying to convince her not to.

Jack couldn’t take off his eyes from his wife and daughter as he sat in front of Danny. The man saw both girls walking out of the kitchen while cheerfully chatting about Jazz’s day at Casper elementary school.

“Come on little man, eat up.”- Jack told his young son as he gave him a slice of pie while he washed the dishes.

(XXXXXX)

The redhead watched her mother sitting on the edge of the bathtub while soaping her large breasts with a new liquid soap she had recently bought, the fragrance it emanated was delightful which prompted the girl to cover herself in it as well.

Maddie took her time in the bath despite claiming to be running late, she made sure to clean each part of her body thoroughly and even got Jazz to scrub her back while she shaves her genital area and long legs. 

The bathroom door slowly opens letting the steam flow out as Maddie walked out with a towel covering her body as Jazz followed while struggling with her own large towel which she couldn’t wrap around her waist like Maddie.

“Did you girls have fun?”- Jack asked as he followed his wife while carrying Danny in his arms along with the plastic bag.

“Yes, it was very relaxing.”- the woman replied as let tossed her towel on the cloth bin. “Jack, I’m a little busy. Could you make sure Jazz gets dress?”- the woman basically ordered.

The man properly wraps his daughter with the towel and picks her up heading towards her room, Jack turns his attention to the clock on the hallway wall seeing it was passed seven o’clock, his heart shivered as he knew Vlad was supposed to arrive at nine o’clock, therefore, had more than enough time to get ready. 

Moments later Maddie sat on her beauty desk so she could apply her favorite makeup in front of the mirror, the first thing she took was her favorite red lipstick which began to apply on her luscious lips, purple shade was added to her eyes along with some blush that made her look stunning.

It was then that she noticed Jazz’s reflection on the mirror as she was standing behind her while wearing her pink pajamas even though her hair was still wet. Being naked in the bedroom while being watched by her ten-year-old daughter brought about a brief moment of embarrassment. 

Taking a shower with the girl was a completely different matter from sitting naked next to her in the bedroom. It felt strange and uncomfortable to have Jazz so close, therefore, gently ordered her to go back to her room and play with her dolls until bedtime.

“Mommy you look really pretty”- the young redhead said ignoring the order. “Are you going out with Daddy?”

“No, mommy’s got a date with uncle Vlad, so Daddy’s gonna look after you.”- Maddie replied with a huge smile as she finished applying her eyeshade which she rarely got a chance to use.

With a kind smile, Maddie stands up patting Jazz on the head as she once more exposes her naked body to the innocent girl while heading over to the closet to fetch the dress she bought for her date with dear “uncle” Vlad.

Jazz tilted her head as she wondered what her mother meant by a date; she was already married but she did hear the word being thrown around very often. She wanted to asked about it but seeing her father was more excited about it than Maddie, stopped the girl from asking.

“What’s that?”- Jack asked upon seeing his wife take a large black plastic bag and a small box out of the closet.

“It’s a brand-new cocktail dress and high heels. I can’t go to the Grand Amity Hotel in my hazmat suit.”- Maddie said as she laid the clothes and shoes on the bed. “I hope you don’t mind but I took a pinch out of our bank account.”- she added with a smile. 

Maddie produced a small skintight red sleeveless dress from out of the bag, the dress in itself barely reached beyond Maddie’s butt, the side of her legs was exposed, the man did wonder if the V-shape front which started basically at Maddie’s crotch could hold down his wife’s massive breasts.

“Yeah… um… no problem…”- Jack muttered wondering how much it really cost.

Upon turning back to her beauty desk, Maddie noticed her daughter was busy painting her lips with some of the red lipstick which brought a kind motherly smile. Following her motherly instincts, Maddie rushed over to Jazz and help her put on the lipstick. 

Having pretty up her daughter, Maddie then opens her attention towards the drawer and produced four sets of red lingerie to combine with her new dress. All where new thongs and G-strings which Jack hadn’t seen before.

“Which one do you like, Princess?”- Maddie asked keeping her motherly smile.

“Aren’t they kinda small…?”- Jazz replied as she walked closer to her mother.

“These are for dates, honey. Mommy got to look her very best.”- the woman commented.

Jazz looks carefully at all four sets next to her brother even touches them with her small fingers noticing they were extremely soft unlike her panties, but it was the string in the back which caught her attention as it was even thinner than her pinky. 

“That one! It’s really pretty!”- Jazz suddenly yelled after much deliberation, the kind only a ten-year-old can do.

Maddie turns her attention to a very small red satin G-string with frills on the top which resembled a heart, the little girl then puffs up her chest as Maddie compliments her for having such fine taste for in underwear.

“Are you sure you want to wear this? What if that string gets inside your butt? I can bring you my Crimson Chin undies. They’re super cool”- Jazz asked and offered.

“Thank you, honey, but I like this one more, besides this string is supposed to go inside mommy’s butt.”- Maddie replied as she slides her G-string and showing her plump ass to Jazz.

Her eyes widen upon seeing the red string disappeared between Maddie’s massive buttocks making the young girl giggle as she wonders what was the point in having such underwear. According to her, it didn't cover anything at all but Maddie explained that it made her feel very pretty. 

“What do you got planned for your date, mommy?”- Jazz innocently asked as Maddie looks at herself at the mirror wearing her new underwear.

The woman shifts her gaze towards Jazz with a smile and briefly turns over to her husband who looked at her with excitement while moving his head as if telling her to explain what she was planning to do. Maddie sighs once again as she sat on the bed after picking up the young redhead in her arms while Jack did the same on the chair by the beauty desk.

“Can you tell us your plans for tonight?”- Jack added with amusement.   
(XXXXX)

Maddie gazes upon her young daughter’s innocent eyes and wonders if she too inherited her love for sex. The woman could feel Jazz’s small and warm butt on her lap as Danny stood next them watching with devotion.

“Well… honey, uncle Vlad and I are gonna have a romantic candlelight dinner at a wonderful restaurant in the Grand Amity Hotel while watching the ships at the bay from a balcony.”- Maddie said looking at Jazz’s childish face.

The redhead’s eyes illuminated as she imagines the large ships and grand décor of the restaurant which her mother spoke in detail, though Maddie had yet to set foot at the restaurant and had only seen the hotel in pictures Vlad send her but still made sure to set Jazz’s imagination loose. 

“It sounds soooo yummy!”- the girl exclaimed as her mother talked about the fancy desserts they would be eating. 

“Then we’re gonna dance a little, like this.”- Maddie continues as she lowers the girl to the floor and pretended to dance with her.

Upon hearing Maddie telling the redhaired girl how she and Vlad were going to be rubbing their crotches together on the dance floor while the man gropes her ass cheeks, Jack’s heartbeat like mad as his manhood became harder.

The man’s eyes nearly pop out of its sockets as Maddie pulled the girl’s hand to her plump buttocks to exemplified what she was talking about though the girl’s small body could barely reach above Maddie’s crotch. The woman instantly noticed her husband was packing a tent in his pants.

“I wanna go too!”- Jazz whined. “It sounds really fun”-

“No, baby. Only grownups can go”- Maddie replied sternly.

“But why!?”- the redhead continued whining. 

“Because uncle Vlad and I are gonna spend the night at the hotel and I’m going to be very tired besides you’re going to see the Crimson Chin special at the mall in the morning”- the woman said trying to dissuade her daughter’s attempts of tagging along.

Jazz frown with annoyance as she really wanted to go, and enjoy the pastries, the view, and all the glamour the hotel could offer. Perhaps someday Maddie could convince Vlad to take the whole family though Jack would have to stay in a different room.

“I wanna go! I wanna go-”- the redhead repeated. 

“You can’t go because Mommy is gonna have sex with uncle Vlad.”- Jack suddenly answered.

The woman looks at him with horror as her face turns pale while considering what made him say something so ludicrous, the idea that perhaps Jack was having seconds thoughts grew within her, she wondered if that was his way of telling her not to go after all.

But Maddie was looking forward to this night and was hopeful it could lead to many more, therefore, she took a deep breath toughening her heart as she sees her daughter looking at both of them with a puzzled stare.

“That’s right, uncle Vlad and I are gonna be having a lot of hard sex and you are too young to watch”- Maddie replied with a mocking expression towards her husband.

“What’s that?”- Jazz naturally asked. 

She had heard about sex before but the teachers at Casper High elementary never went into details and even treated it like a taboo word which was rather frustrating. Like any other child, her attention was shifted from wanting to go to the hotel to the word.

“It’s a special game only grown-ups can play.”- Maddie calmly replied. 

The woman hoped that would have been more than enough to satisfied her daughter's curiosity as the girl was too young and naïve to know what the word and act meant, but hope that was enough to keep her quiet and let her finish getting ready for her date.

“How do you play it? Can I play too with uncle Vlad?”- Jazz asked knowing there was much more behind it.

“No! sorry, baby. I told you already, only grown-ups are allowed to play… it’s the law…”-Maddie wasn’t lying as it could get Vlad in jail if he ever touched Jazz in the wrong way.

Maddie loved that her daughter was so curious but right now wanted her to just shut up and go to bed. The woman kindly but firmly told her to go and watch cartoons in the living room with her brother but Jazz’s face was threatening with starting a tantrum if her demands weren’t met.

“Jazz, why don’t you take a seat next to Mommy while she tells you how to play that special game.”- Jack said with a smile. “And I want to know what you’re planning to do in bed tonight”

She didn’t know what kind of game her husband was playing but seeing that Vlad wouldn’t arrive for another hour made her take a seat on the bed. Maddie looked over to Jack for a moment expecting him to retract his statement or say he was just joking. His gleeful face told her that he really wanted her to go through with it. 

“Sex is…”- Maddie looked at her daughter’s curious expression. 

“Could you explain it… in detail....”- Jack added, his face filled with lust.

Maddie's expression soon shifted from embarrassment to one filled with frustration though accompanied by an inexplicable lust she couldn’t control. In utter defeat, Maddie falls on the bed resting her back on the mattress.

“Fine!!”- Maddie yelled out as she tossed her hand in the air. “Sex is… when a man and a woman get naked together and touch each other’s special parts to make a baby.”- the woman continued as her face turned red with embarrassment as she never imagined having this conversation so soon.

“Are you gonna make a baby with uncle Vlad?”- Danny suddenly asked forcing Maddie to look up to him.

“No, honey. I’m not making a baby”- Maddie said in a sweet voice as she rushed over to Danny taking him in arms. “I already got you two”- added the woman as she kissed the boy.

“Then why are you doing it if you’re not making a baby?”- Danny’s eyes watered up at the thought of another family member. 

“A lot of people do because it’s really, really fun and it feels very good.”- Maddie said already thinking about Vlad.

“But you said you can make a baby with sex”- Jazz wasn’t letting go of the subject.

Maddie knew her daughter was too young to understand and hopefully to remember any of this in the future. The woman was absolutely sure that her kids would probably forget about it once their favorite television show began.

She didn’t even know where to begin explaining until her husband suggested using herself and Vlad as an example, Maddie glared at Jack not liking one bit his depraved but didn’t want to waste any more time with his silly games as she needed to finish getting dress. 

“To put it simple; sex is something wonderful that a man and a woman who like each other do, you see the man’s penis...”- Maddie was interrupted midsentence. 

“What’s a penis?”- Jazz suddenly asked. “And what does a boy have to do with having sex? And why do you have to get naked with uncle Vlad?”- the redhead began bombarding her mother with questions. 

Maddie sighed in defeat as she hung her head low, she just wanted for all of this to end so she could get dress and finish getting ready for her date with Vlad. No longer did she care for sugaring up the explanation.

“A penis is a wonderful part of a boy that can make a girl feel really good and it a lot more fun to do it naked.”- Maddie said bluntly as she pointed over to Jack’s crotch.

“Ahh! You mean a Pee-Pee!”- Jazz yelled out having realized what her mother was trying to say. 

Maddie shushed Jazz for talking too loudly and corrected her daughter while explaining the real name as she wanted to avoid going over the same subject again. Her inner slut and scientist persona both agree that if she had to give this conversation it would be done right…

“You see, for mommy and uncle Vlad to have sex we have to get naked, then uncle Vlad’s penis is gonna get really-really big and hard”- Maddie said while drooling over the though. “Then he’s gonna shove his hard penis inside mommy.”-

“It goes inside you? Sounds like it hurts…”- Danny whimpered.

“Oh, no-no-no, it doesn’t hurt at all sweetheart. It feels really, really, really good and mommy loves doing it”- Maddie told her youngest.

Danny’s eyes watered as he asked about her wanting to make a new baby replace him between heavy breathing and tears, Maddie promptly told it was nothing more than a fun game, but seeing the boy beginning to cry prompted her to rush to the kitchen and bring up the bag which contains the condoms.

“Look! If uncle Vlad puts this on his penis then mommy won’t have another baby!”- Maddie said as she took her son in her arms while showing him a condom, Maddie herself found it strange but couldn’t bear the thought of making her son feel so insecure. “and these pills help too! I only want you two, I swear!”- the woman added as she tossed the box over the bed. 

Jazz shifted her attention away from her mother and brother to the silver box on the bed with the logo “Voorhees Machete.” For a brief moment, she mistook the condom wrapper for that of candy but upon taking it in her hands noticed a semi-hard ring within the plastic wrapping. 

Curious as she is, Jazz tore the wrap open wanting to know what all the fuzz was about, her sweet eyes fell upon a small ring and what she could only interpret it as a small balloon once extended. The girl giggles as the lubricant from the rubber got on her fingers. 

“What’s this thing supposed to do anyway?”- the redhead asked while cleaning her hand on the bedsheets.

Maddie couldn’t help but find it hilarious to see her eldest daughter sliding her fingers inside the rubber trying to figure out how it works and why it was so slippery. The family matriarch knew Jazz was too young but had already open pandora’s box and her inner scientist refused to let the girl go misinformed.

“It’s to trap the semen,”- Maddie said knowing it was for the best to tell Jazz everything so she wouldn’t go around asking someone who definitely shouldn’t know the house secrets.

It was then that she noticed her husband was waving a cucumber in his hand which made her wonder when and how, but importantly why would he have such vegetable in hand, her expression darkens as her husband suggest to give the kids a clearer example of it use.

“Don’t fucking push it”- Maddie said venomously making Jack shrink in his spot.

“Mommy said a bad word!”- Danny yelled out having already forgotten the conversation.

“Please Maddie. The kids need to learn.”- Jack’s face was red with excitement.

“No way! Now get out because I need to get dress. Vlad would be here any moment now and I’m still buck naked.”- Maddie said firmly shoving her husband and kids out the door. “Oh, Jazz… don’t tell anyone about this…”  
(XXXXXX)

Jack and the kids all rally at the living room to watch Jazz favorite television show; The Adventures of Crimson Chin, while Maddie finished her preparations thought brought her more than one headache to see her eldest daughter so overly fascinated by the muscular hero.

The woman did wonder how it would feel to sleep with a man such as Crimson Chin even if he was fictional, his large arms and tight “six-pack” abdomen were simply to die for. It was a crying shame that her husband was exactly the opposite. 

“It’s like this, kids”- Jack exclaimed as he shows the children how to do the iconic victory pose of the great tv hero.

Jazz was the first to noticed Maddie making her way down the stairs, her celestial blue eyes fell up the skin-tight dress which exalted her feminine curvy body while lifting her large breasts with two rather thin layers of fabric which were meant for women with much smaller breasts than Maddie.

It was the sound of her red stiletto high heels which caught Jack’s attention. The man’s eyes open in wonder as he sees his beautiful wife standing by the base of the stairs though could clearly see the lines of her legs and hips which left little to the imagination. 

“You look beautiful, Mads”- Jack said as his eyes open in delightful wonder.

“You think Vlad would like it too?”- The woman questioned as she turns around.

Jack and Jasmine both were granted the sight of Maddie’s back as the dress was completely missing the posterior and the lower part barely covered her ample ass, the man knew the dress was short but it was much shorter than expected. 

“I’m sure he’s gonna love it”- Jack said barely above a whisper. “She never wears anything like that for me…”- Jack thought as Maddie took a seat on the couch to wait for her date to arrive.

Had anyone looked at her from behind would have assumed she was naked given the nature of the dress; her makeup was heavy but not scandalous in any way. Jack then noticed the brand-name purse which she only ever took out on very special occasions such as anniversaries by her side.

“Mommy you smell really good”- Danny said with his innocent voice.

Not a second after Maddie thanked his little boy for the compliment, did her phone gave a single ring. She gave out a long smile as recognized the special tone set only for Vlad which made her husband shiver in excitement. 

“Vlad’s waiting outside… better get going.”- Maddie said with a very cheerful voice. “Remember to put the kids to bed early…”- Maddie instructed her husband as she gave him the final recommendations. “I’ll be back in the morning so behave yourselves.”- Maddie told both Danny and Jazz as she gently pinches their fluffy cheeks.

The woman acted as if she was simply going to a PTA meeting at school, she was calm and collected, Jack did fail to see her lust full gaze on her way to the door. Maddie could feel her womanhood getting wet with each step.

“Have lots of fun and sex, mommy!”- Jazz exclaimed not truly understanding the meaning behind her words but making her mother blush.

“Of course, honey… I’ll make sure to have a lot of fun tonight.”- Maddie replied though moved her eyes towards her husband who held a crooked smile.

“Don’t forget about the video chat… I wanna see everything”- Jack half whispered before hiding behind the door. Maddie might never understand his fascination for this but at least she could enjoy herself.

Upon opening the door, she was greeted by the cool nightly breeze and the sight of a limousine along with a handsome man dressed in a black suit which screamed expensive, despite his grayish hair, Vlad wasn’t a day over thirty.

The woman forgot to tell her date to be discreet as the limousine, chauffeur, rose bouquet and his fancy outfit was anything but discreet. Most of her neighbors knew better to poke their noses into other people’s business, at least she didn’t have to worry for her front door neighbors as the house was for sale.

“Good evening, Maddie. May I say you look especially beautiful tonight?”- Vlad exclaimed upon seeing her walking closer to him in her luxurious red dress. 

“How kind of you”- the woman replied.

Much to Vlad's utter and absolute surprise, Maddie locked lips with him forcing her tongue into his mouth. The man was well aware of what Maddie was looking forward to but to kiss him in front of her house and possibly under the watchful eyes of her neighbors was something he didn’t see coming.

Slowly his hands wrapped around her slender waist though Maddie quickly took hold of his wrist and for a brief moment, Vlad thought he took too much liberty with her, rather than shoving him away, Maddie instead guided his hand down to her butt.

Without a moment's doubt, Vlad squeezed her buttocks as their tongues danced with each other while their driver patiently waited for them to finish. Only the driver noticed Jack was watching from behind the curtains but said nothing.

“Shall we get going then mister Vlad?”- Maddie teased as she climbs inside the vehicle.

Her delicate skin touched the fancy leather seats while taking notice that the only seat was built in a circular formation with a minibar in front of the only door, it was her first time inside such a luxurious vehicle though managed to act as if it were normal for her.

“Can I offer you something drink, Maddie?”- Vlad spoked while pointing his hand over to the minibar.

There were only a handful of bottles but each one easily cost a small fortune, at least ten times what the average worker made in a week. Maddie considered taking a sip of champagne or perhaps of wine, yet she turns her attention towards Vlad’s groin and smiles.

Vlad eye’s open wide as he saw how Maddie knew in front of him putting herself between his legs, the man’s heart beating was loud and his breathing began to hasten as he felt her hand caressing his crotch which made him feel like a teenager.

“I hope you don’t mind if I have some milk”- Maddie said as she pulled down her dress showing her bare breasts.

Vlad gulp down as the woman unzipped his pants pulling out his penis, he could feel her warm breath over the gland which made his erection pulse as a reaction. Her tongue soon found itself around the head and firmly pulling it inside her mouth.

He could feel his manhood going down Maddie’s throat as her tongue wrapped around it like a viper ready to kill its prey. Never before had Vlad been so glad to invest in tinted mirrors as it let him see the crowd of people walking around while the woman entertained his penis, all who were none the wiser of what was going on.

Suddenly a clicking sound broke him out of his trance as he noticed a phone in Maddie’s hand, the man grew fearful but quickly noticed the angle could only show Maddie with his penis inside her mouth which made no sense if she was trying to blackmail him.

“Maddie, you shouldn’t”- Vlad exclaimed with more than fear than what he wanted to show.

“Why not? It could be our only time together and I want a memento to remember this wonderful night”- Maddie replied with a tender expression.

Vlad let out a sigh of relief as Maddie continues to pleasure his lower half. Vlad understood that it was obvious that Maddie wanted a reminder of a real man unlike that joke of a husband she had back home looking after the kids, the man closes his eyes not noticing his date send the picture to her husband for only reasons Jack could ever come to understand.

A soft and delicate hand fondle Vlad’s testicle as she motions her head up and down his manly phallus. She could feel him throbbing within cueing her to speed up her movements as Vlad clench his hands on the leather seats.

Maddie’s cheeks puff up as Vlad unloaded his sperm within her mouth, the woman slowly and not daring to spill a single drop of semen peels her lips off him before drinking Vlad’s baby-making juice while sending him a seductive smile.

“We’re here, mister Vlad.”- A female voice exclaimed. 

Her eyes gaze upon the gorgeous woman who accompanies her boss as she elegantly descents from the car showing off her perfect makeup and glossy lips. Vlad soon follows her though had a large almost goofy smile.

Only after Maddie got off the limousine was that she noticed Vlad’s driver was a slender young woman with dark skin though wondered why she kept half her face covered by her long black hair, surely it would get in the way of driving. 

“Thank you, Desiree. We’ll be staying the night so you’re dismissed.”- Vlad exclaimed as the woman did a half bow. 

(XXXXXX)  
Maddie’s eyes open in delight as she walks into the Grand Amity Hotel lead by Vlad’s hand, never before had she laid witness to such spectacle. The lobby was half the size of a football with gleaming tiles and marble columns, chief among these unnecessary luxurious was a golden chandelier.

Dozens among dozens of people walked around the lobby, many wearing stylish dresses and suits which made Maddie feel somewhat out of place, Vlad placed his hand over her hips feeling her soft skin as he guided her to the restaurant. 

A young woman in a formal outfit with long blonde hair greeted them as once the couple was close enough, Vlad told her they had dinner reservations while Maddie turns her attention at the large water fountain by the entrance. 

“I got us a private table at the balcony”- Vlad said with a charming voice.

His wife briefly turned over to the main floor and smiled upon realizing the many plastic bimbos scattered across the tables couldn’t hold even hold a candle to Maddie’s beauty, despite having given birth to two wonderful children still held an amazing body.

The view from the balcony was beyond words, the large bay which was one of Amity Park’s main tourist traps, the cruise ships and yachts were quite the sights, even the crystal clear water was worth the trip, though Vlad was only interested in seeing Maddie and her large breasts which were like two powerful eye magnets.

Maddie could barely pronounce the names of the many foreign dishes on the menu, therefore, allowed Vlad to choose for her and though she was looking forward to the roasted duck her date ordered, she swears to be able to eat the whole course in just two bites.

The meal may have been fancy and delicious but the portions clearly weren’t worth the price, it was just as Maddie always thought, they weren’t paying for the food but the glamour of the restaurant. 

It was rather unfortunate there wasn’t a dance floor though the couple was more interested in dancing within the privacy of the bedroom rather than on a dancing floor in front of several people, at least the view from the balcony was as splendid as Vlad promised.

Vlad and Maddie both felt like teenagers again as they made their way towards the elevator which would carry them to their bedroom, the two shared passionate kisses as her man fondled her large and plump ass from under the very short skirt.

The woman turns around so Vlad could nipple on her neck while she enjoys the view of the city from the glass elevator, his hands masterfully play with her breasts before heading further down once again though this time touching her clitoris.

“Oh, mister Vlad, you sure know how to treat a lady”- Maddie exclaimed as she stood in front of the presidential suite.

“You deserve only the very best.”- Vlad replied as he opens the door.

Maddie gazed upon the grandeur of the suite, and for a moment thought to herself about being able to get used to it. The last time she had ever been in a hotel room was during a family vacation just a couple of years after Danny was born.

The roadside motel in which Maddie and her family stayed couldn’t even begin to compare to the splendor before her eyes. There was a large living room with a fireplace in front of white sofas but more notable was the gigantic glass windows which took over the walls showing the entire bay. 

“Don’t worry Maddie. Those are one-way mirrors.”- Vlad reassured his date as Maddie noticed an arc on the wall leading to the actual bedroom.

Maddie’s cunt was starting to soak once more as Vlad began to kiss her again, more passionately than in the elevator though this time didn’t settle with just fondling her prominent assets, his fingers easily deprived her off the tight dress leaving the woman only in her G-string and high heels.

The man had dreamt of seeing Maddie in the nude for so many years, none of the women he bedded before could compare no matter how similar they were. It wasn’t a dream anymore and didn’t know what divinity to thank for this wonderful treat.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, mister Vlad.”- Maddie loved teasing him with the word “mister” which only added fuel to his burning passion.

Maddie wiggles her exuberant backside as she takes hold of her purse making her way to the bedroom, the woman stops for a moment as the lights turn on automatically. She wondered if there was an ongoing theme with the windows.

Once again, the wall in front of the bed had been replaced with large windows, it was uncomfortable but also exciting. Part of the ceiling was composed of yet another glass though she had to admit that being able to see the stars was rather romantic.

Upon putting her purse on the drawer, she could feel her heart beating louder as Vlad excuse himself to the bathroom as he wanted to “freshen” up. Maddie couldn’t help but feel like a teen about to pop her cheery despite the many dicks which she already shoved inside years ago.

The woman took out a condom strip from her purse she had bought the day before as she couldn’t bring herself to take the cheap rubbers her man got and knew would break, she noticed her phone was blinking, a text from Jack telling her she looked beautiful with a penis in her mouth. 

Maddie didn’t know what to make of such an idiotic sentence and hope he wasn’t stupid enough to show it to either of their kids. The man was far more of a degenerate than she originally thought him to be, with a deep sigh, she started the video chat. 

His goofy face pops up within seconds though little did Maddie know was that the broadcast was sent straight to the main computer on the laboratory as he plugged in his phone having been waiting all day for this moment. The basement laboratory was the family pride and joy, completely soundproof and without windows to guarantee maxim privacy. 

“I hope you like the show, honey.”- Maddie said before blowing him a kiss.  
(XXXXXX)

Moments later, Vlad walks out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist and smelling of expensive cologne, in his hand was the same brand of condoms Maddie bought and brought in place of the ones Jack bought her. 

“I guess great minds think alike”- Maddie said as she waves the condoms in her hand.

Jack could see in full detail as to his best friend since college and wife were kissing with great passion, their tongues wrestle as Vlad’s towel fell off exposing his massive erection. Maddie followed his example and pulled away from her expensive lingerie which she bought with Jack’s money.

The couple made their way towards the bed though never breaking the kiss not even once, Maddie climbs over Vlad spreading herself over him, her starving and dripping cunt already eager to be feed with a real cock. 

Back home, Jack tunes up the volume to the max knowing no one would hear Maddie and Vlad’s lovemaking, their neighbors had never once complained about the constant explosions and deafening power tools at late hours of the night.

“Is that mom?”- Jazz gave a silent thought as she stood behind her father. The man hadn’t acknowledge his daughter’s presence as he was much too focus on the giant screen and his beautiful wife. 

Both Jack and his daughter Jazz watched with strange and almost obsessive fascination as Maddie pleasure Vlad with her mouth, the long tongue going from his balls all the way to the tip as he returned the favor by “eating” her out.

Her delicate flavor was by far better than anything that had ever grace his tongue in the past, it was then that Maddie pulled out as cum flushed out of Vlad, normally Maddie would have been more than glad to drink his “milk” but she wanted to give her man a show. 

“Ah! That’s… that thing… seamen!”- Jazz mentally screamed as she saw the cum covering her mother’s face.

The woman played with Vlad’s cock for a few more minutes, her delightful expression resounded within Jack as they both saw the man getting hard all over again. Jazz open her eyes wide as she saw her mother sliding down the rubber using only her mouth with a technique that could put even a professional whore to shame.

“So, that’s how it’s used!”- Jazz quietly declared while crossing her arms.

The two Fenton watched as Maddie hoovers her dripping wet cunt over Vlad’s long phallus, Jack quickly zooms in so he could get a good view of the penetration. Slowly and gently Maddie pushed the hard piece of meat inside herself letting out a long-awaited and lustful moan.

Jack had to pull the zoom back once his wife began to bounce on the man as she got out of camera shot, her large breasts bounced rhythmically to her hips moves. Maddie’s moans echo loudly within the basement though not a decibel made it out.

“You’re so big, mister Vlad!!”- Maddie screamed in pleasure as her husband pulled out his own penis to pleasure himself. 

Maddie got on all fours so her partner could now take the lead. Vlad slammed his hips with all his strength as the woman lost strength forcing her upper half to rest on the bed while her lower part was still up high and very busy, her plump ass made waves with each mighty impact pulling out lustful moans from the woman.

Her face strain as her cunt tighten to the point to the point in which Vlad could feel it was about to chop his dick off, the man couldn’t hold it anymore and fire his seed. Maddie bites the bedsheet as she felt the warm cum filling up the condom. 

“I can’t believe it’s been so long since I was fucked this good!”- Maddie said not caring if Jack heard.

Jack remained in his seats not moving a single inch as the couple embrace once more lustfully kissing, Vlad fingered Maddie for scores of minutes and though repetitive was by no means a boring show for the two Fenton.

“I think I can manage one more”- Vlad didn’t want to waste this opportunity.

“Let’s go raw this time… and make sure to cum inside me”- Maddie exclaimed making her husband turn pale as a ghost. “don’t worry I’m on the pill.”- Maddie whispered making sure Jack wouldn’t hear.

The woman positions herself in such a manner that both her holes where in full view of the camera which Vlad hadn’t noticed yet. Maddie gently puts both feet on his shoulder as her partner pricks her cunt with his massive hardon.

Vlad wasn’t used to hard and strenuous exercise due to his office work and lost all power in his legs forcing his dick to dive-bomb inside of Maddie, his gland and her womb kissed each other as Maddie’s back twists in sheer bliss. 

Her vaginal folds quickly embrace all of Vlad’s manhood as her pussy juice turned almost into glue refusing to let him go. Using all his willpower, Vlad pulled back as much as he could before slamming himself back inside.

“Mister Vlad!! Mister Vlad, you’re so good!!”- Maddie yelled in between moaning not giving up on her personal game. 

Never once in ten years had Jack seen his wife so wet before nor heard her moaning so loud and erotic, even desperate. Each hump sends vaginal liquid flying over the bed, her voice echoes within the bedroom and the basement as he saw Vlad going in and out.

Jazz couldn’t help but touch her crotch as she saw her mother’s ass bouncing up and down on the bed as she was getting pump, the girl’s eyes saw how Vlad slide in and out of Maddie as she screamed in delightful pleasure. 

“Maddie! I can’t hold it!! I’m gonna cum!”- Vlad declared.

“Do it! cum inside me!”- Maddie retorted.

His movements became faster and harder, Maddi’s legs dangle over his shoulders as not only her arms wrapped around his back her pussy clench unto Vlad. With a loud groan from the man and a lustful moan from Maddie, they both finished together.

Jack could see how his best friend still stuck inside of his wife, pulsing, ejaculating. The two lovers remained immobile for five whole minutes kissing, slowly Vlad’s penis became flaccid and exit the woman on its own. 

Not a single drop of cum flowed out of Maddie as she laid on the bed with her legs spread wide open, her red pussy in full view of the camera and her husband. The silk bed sheets were stain with cum and vaginal fluid, a proof of her infidelity.

“I thought Mommy didn’t wanna have a baby?”- Jazz suddenly asked though her father was too engrossed with the screen to pay any attention to her. 

Using all their remaining strength and willpower, the couple crawled under the bedsheet falling fast asleep. Jack remained in his chair watching his wife sleeping with a satisfied grin as she rested her head over Vlad’s chest. 

His eyes fell on the corner of the monitor and noticed it was already four in the morning, moments later the screen went black and a legend saying “Transmission failed” pop up. Maddie’s phone ran out of battery and the show was over. There was cum on the keyboard and part of the desk, some more on his hand. Slowly Jack turned around as he claps his hand turning the lights but failing to noticed the empty chair next to his own.   
(XXXXXX)

Maddie had promised to be back home by morning, but she was crossing the door on Monday wearing a completely new set of clothes, her face seemed far more refreshed than it had been in years, the man noticed a sliver gooey liquid on the corner of her lips. Jack was sure Maddie had some special “milk” for breakfast.

“Sorry, honey. Vlad got a special discount if we stay the weekend and it was so much fun. He was nice enough to give me a ride home.”- Maddie gave as an explanation once her husband inquired as to why she didn’t come home on Saturday as promised. 

“I’m glad you had fun, honey”- Jack said as his manhood was getting hard at the thought of what took place during the weekend.

“Don’t think I forgot about you”- Maddie added as she produced two brand-new phones. “This one’s yours honey. Check out the gallery.”

The couple often invested all their earnings on their ghost’s gadgets, projects and kids to ever spend on themselves, the two had survived using old phones they modified in order to keep up to date but seeing Maddie’s happy expression at the new device in her hand was trilling.

The first picture was that of Maddie sleeping naked on the bed, it was clearly taken on the morning she was supposed to be home, followed by another at the jacuzzi then the beach where she wore an extremely skimpy bikini in the family area.

“There was this silly fat lady who wanted me to put a different swimsuit or she would have me kicked out, but I really like that pink thong, thankfully Vlad got the hotel security to get rid of her.”- Maddie said as casual as day.

Several more photos showed her at the room’s balcony completely naked in broad daylight, one in particular showed a clearly underage bellboy setting their dinner in the background blushing madly due to the nude woman.

“I did give him a quick fuck as a tip when Vlad out talking on the phone.”- Maddie winked as Jack came across an eight minute video of herself getting penetrated from behind by the bellboy who was filming. “I’m sure he’s gonna bragged about with all his friends.”

Jack listen with devotion as his wife told him about spending more time naked on her back in the hotel room than she did touring the bay, she had live all her life at Amity and never truly stop to look at the city but for one weekend tasted the delicacies the city offered.

The days and weeks went by, everything seem normal. Maddie went back to her work and motherly routines though the heat was growing as summer was just around the corner, it was then that he noticed Jazz was busy looking at a swimwear catalogue with her brother.

A family vacation hadn’t been scheduled due multiple ghost conventions coming up Dimmesdale and several more cities around the country though Jack only planned on visiting Dimmesdale as an honored guest. The man did have the intention of taking both kids to the public pool or even to the beach.

“Once school’s over, we could go to the beach or the pool”- Jack said with his cheerful voice.

“Mom’s is gonna take us to Can-can”- Danny said making Jack raise an eyebrow.

“No, Danny it’s Cancun.”- the redhead corrected her brother.

The man knew they didn’t have the time or resources to have a vacation on a foreign land, it was then that he saw his wife at the kitchen making dinner and chose to asked about it directly to her wondering if she had some money save up for such a vacation.

“Oh, no, I don’t have that kind of money… Vlad’s gonna take us there during the summer… oh here you go honey…surprise!”- Maddie said as she handed him a series of first class airplane tickets for all the ghost conventions around the country and top-class lodgings.

Jack was more than sure Maddie didn’t have the time to see Vlad and much less to arrange all of this, she was busy all day with lab work, the house and taking care of the kids, she even started picking them up at school, not to mention the several PTA meetings during the week. 

“Vlad and I meet up every once in a while… to talk… in a motel room.”- Maddie said with a blush knowing it turned her husband on. “Sometimes we wait for him at school”-

“Where do you leave the kids?”- Jack asked knowing how hypocritical it sounded coming from him.

“In the room next door watching Crimson Chin on the HD tv.”- Maddie explained as she began serving her favorite chicken breast.

It had become part of Vlad’s routine to pick her up and the kids after school and head over to Vlad’s city mansion as his Castle in Wisconsin was too far. His driver Desiree often served as a babysitter for the kids while her boss was busy entertaining Maddie.

(XXXXXX)

Two weeks later Jack was standing on his doorsteps looking at Maddie and the kids as they were getting inside the limousine which they had all grown very fond of, even calling Desiree by her first name.

“I’m so sorry you can’t come, Jack. Your work is simply too important to overlook but I made all the arrangements for you to have the best lodging at Dimmesdale and Washington, they’ll treat you like a king”- Vlad said perhaps out of pity or remorse for stealing his wife. Perhaps as compensation. 

It was only a few days later when Jack was getting ready for his flight to Dimmesdale that a videocall from Maddie reached his new phone. His eyes opened in glee as he saw his wife’s beautiful face as she laid on over her belly.

Jack could see both Danny and Jazz playing within the water with a dark skin woman in a swimsuit which left very little to the imagination, the man knew it was Vlad’s driver Desiree who’s in charge of looking out for the kids. The man’s heart began beating loudly as he noticed his beautiful wife was sunbathing in the nude while enjoying a mojito.

“I just wanted to wish you good luck at the convention, honey. Make sure to blow them away, speaking of which….”- Maddie said with a wink as Vlad suddenly came into view greeting him with a smile.

“Have fun…”- Jack said as Maddie hung up… he wouldn’t hear from them until the end of summer vacation. 

The End.


	3. Party For Three

Erotic fanfiction

Sluts of Amity Park

Erotic One-Shot: Party for three

Loud music echo throughout Dash Baxter’s house as dozens upon dozens of teens from Casper High and the neighborhood rally at the quarterback’s birthday party. The childish sodas and sweets were quickly changed for more adult drinks such as beer and whisky.

Despite the quarterback’s initial refusal, his guests eventually found their way into his father’s liquor cabinet. Within minutes there were several drunken teens passed out on the couch or even the floor, at some point some girls walked around on their underwear as they were enjoying the Baxter family’s pool.

Among all the drunk teens there was one in particular who was still very much sober and more so annoyed, Jazz Fenton; Casper High’s model student and winner of several academic awards. Like many from her school, she too answered the call to the party.

Yet unlike her peers who were dancing in the living while listening to obscene hip-hop music, the redhead simply sat on the couch nursing a cold soda while waiting for her close friends Kitty and Johnny 13 to arrive.

They were the only reason she agreed to come to such a silly party, Jazz didn’t like hanging around jocks as they were too immature for her taste, case in point where a couple of boys wrestling though in a playful manner by the front door which bothered her slightly.

“Where the heck are you?”- Jazz texted Kitty.

“On our way babe.”- Kitty texted back making Jazz scoffed. 

Her celestial blue eyes shifted from her phone over to where a half-eaten birthday cake rested on a table, hardly anyone waited for the birthday boy to blow out the candles before helping themselves to a slice.

Seeing there was no point in waiting, Jazz made her way towards the cake before it was eaten away or dropped on the floor given the roughhousing going around. Two candles in the forms of a number one and number six remained standing on what remains of the cake

“I can’t believe we’re the same age”- Jazz whispered as she cut herself a slice being careful of not touching the parts clearly bitten away.

The thought of staying home alone on a Saturday night wasn’t anything new as she normally spent her Saturday nights watching some documentary or studying for her upcoming tests, but the party was in everyone’s mouth as it was an open invitation.

Unknown to her mother Maddie each time her daughter aced all of her tests or did especially well in school, she was rewarded by her father and sometimes on her with a trip to the local nightclub known as “The Candy Shop.”

Using a fake, I.D which oddly enough was forge by her father and allowed her easy entry to the club, so far, no bounce had denied her admission especially due to her mature demeanor and splendid body which made more than one drool over her. 

Jazz expected the party to be like in any number of teen movies she had seen, with the flashing lights accompanied by lasers, electronic music, and stylish dancing, but much to her utter disappointment, the music was boring and hardly anyone was dancing.

“I can’t believe, I got dressed up for this shithole”- Jazz mumbled as she began eating the cake while looking over at the so-called dance floor.

The redhead had worn her favorite black skintight dress with open back and a pair of matching high heels to this boring party. For a moment, she contemplated the idea of ditching the party and going straight for the club.

She caresses the idea of having a proper drink at the club while dancing under decent music, it was then that she noticed a girl from her class named Nicole who was the embodiment of “nerd” and was surprisingly enough making the best of the night as she was already dancing with two boys.

A smile came upon her lips as she saw Nicole being “sandwich” between the two teens, one of which was rubbing his crotch unto her butt while the other had his hand inside her worn-out jeans clearly playing with her pussy.

It remained Jazz of her first night out at the club, dancing and drinking fancy cocktails bought with her dad’s money. Her cunt got wetter as she recalls sucking on a young man’s dick who was only a couple of years older than her in the club’s bathroom. 

“Please, Paulina! We’re meant for each other!”- Dash pleaded to his former girlfriend pulling Jazz from her memory lane.

Dash Baxter’s and Paulina Sanchez break up was Casper High’s talk of the week, the two had broken up a mere week before his birthday, and though he acted as if he didn’t care and carried on with the party preparations, his sudden crying and begging suggested otherwise.

The redhead didn’t mind a little soap opera once in a while, she was growing bored of the party but seeing quarterback Dash Baxter begging on his knees to his former girlfriend like a toddler undoubtedly made up for the boring and most lacking party. 

The jock humiliated himself in front in front of his teammates but also to many other students who didn’t hold back their laughter, some even filming the event on their cellphones. Even Jazz took a picture so she could show it later to Kitty and have a laugh together. 

“Shut up! Dash, I’m already seeing someone new”- Paulina exclaimed with a smug smile.

Jazz shook her head in disappointment as she didn’t understand why would the cheerleader come to her ex-boyfriend’s birthday party, furthermore to tell him about seeing a different man, the idea that Paulina only said so to make Dash jealous crossed her head. 

Though it wouldn’t have been out of character for the tan cheerleader to already be with someone else, she was as Danny’s best friend Sam Manson often stated; a cold heartless shallow tramp, therefore stood to reason that she would only come here to ruin the party.

Feeling thirsty Jazz made her way towards the kitchen, though saw several boys arguing and shoving each other by the door which didn’t surprise her in the least given the number of beer cans spread across the floor. Some couples were making out while pressed against the wall.

“Got any pop around?”- Jazz asked a blonde-haired girl standing by the fridge clearly wasted.

The blonde girl slurred her words which made the redhead ignore her and prompted her to open the fridge, the device was filled to the brim with copious amounts of beer and other liquors making Jazz scoffed at the needless amount of booze. 

“Can’t believe they have gallons of beer but no fucking coke!”- the redhead exclaimed not caring who listened.

“I got some…”- a boy said as he pulled her by the shoulder.

Upon turning around, the redhead saw what she could only describe as a hippie holding out a small bag with white power, she knew better than to partake in drugs and so shoved him to the side only then did her eyes gaze upon a group of naked teenagers, two boys, and six girls all clearly intoxicated holding to plastic cups with a red liquid which Jazz assumed was punch. 

Jazz’s mouth was wide open, she couldn’t take her eyes off the naked teens as they made their way out the backdoor. Never did it crossed her mind that such a situation could arise, there was some fear mix with excitement.

From the kitchen glass door, she could see the Baxter family’s pride and joy, a large swimming pool completed with a fountain in the form of a mermaid, though Jazz did wonder if making the statue’s breasts large and fully detail was necessary.

Seeing a grill by the pool and someone trying to make some burgers made the redhead smile as she walked out. The promise of real food and cold sodas rather than cheap beer and drugs was a very welcome sight.

Several party-goers were making the best of the pool and the garden while the party host Dash Baxter was still sobbing like a toddler over the couch saying how much Paulina meant for him while his teammates tried fruitlessly to cheer him up.

“Poor fool.”- Jazz whispered as she made her way to grill. “Can’t believe he still wants to date her after she cheated on him so many times”-

It was common knowledge that the tan cheerleader was a very loose girl, there were rumors about her sleeping with the whole football team, and even some teachers for better grades, due to her flirty attitude and erotic clothes made it very easy to believe in such rumors. 

Jazz took noticed of several teens by a white color shed undressing, some didn’t even bother to wear swimsuits to enter the pool and settled with their underwear, though several girls were encouraged to strip completely which oddly enough did.

“When in Rome…”- Jazz whispered as she stops by the shed.

Jazz smiled to a couple of nerdy looking girls and geeky boy with light orange hair who was apparently tasked with guarding the clothes and keeping the boys away from the shed, a task easier said than done if any perverted drunk were to come by.

Both girls dressed painfully simply for such a party, a short-haired blonde girl sitting next to the door wore a pair of shorts with a simple white blouse and sneakers, next to her was an even simpler looking girl who wore golden glasses that made her seem much older than what she truly is, her beige color dress resembled fashion from the 1950s.

Many girls ran around the pool in their small swimsuits or even buck-naked which allowed Jazz to casually peeled off her skintight dress leaving only her thong which attracted much attention from her schoolmates. 

Even she was surprised to see her dress fit with no troubles at all inside her purse, the boy guarding the shed took hold of her purse not daring to look at her monumental breasts nor her perfect face as he had assumed she belong with the popular kids.

“I’ll keep it safe miss Jasmin, are there any valuables?”- the girl standing next to the boy asked with a large smile.

“Nothing important. Thank you very much.”- Jazz replied with a warm smile which made all three blushed. 

Despite being only sixteen, Jazz already grew D-cup breasts, a large bubble butt, and wonderfully thick legs which were the envy of all girls nearby who barely just touch puberty, due to her mother's constant ghost hunting “training” granted her a flat and slightly mark belly.

Jazz purposely wiggled her bubble butt in a very exaggerated manner as she made her way to the grill. The grill master if one were to call him as such was a young girl with an unhealthy taste for marijuana as she was smoking a joint while cooking. 

The trio tasked with guarding the shed were surprised to see Jazz coming back after only a few minutes, in her hand was a tray with several burgers and some beer cans which happily hand over to them after taking her share.

Though Jazz possessed a sculptural body which she recently made full use of with some of her peers, she considered herself a nerd given her taste for books not to mention her lack of interest in sports or fashion yet knew what was in trend but regularly wore a simple pair of jeans and a black blouse.

“Mind if we chat for a while?”- Jazz as she sat inside the pool encouraging the trio to join her. 

The teens nodded in agreement as they only took off their pants, though the glasses girl only tipped her feet inside the pool, the tree presented themselves as Mikey, Sofia, and Evelyn though none of them could avoid looking at her large breasts as these elegantly floated in the water. 

Jazz didn’t want to fraternize with brainless jocks who thought with their dicks or with shallow A-listers who had no academic prowess and could only brag about their good looks which she clearly surpassed them though couldn’t beat in popularity.

The redhead rather be with her “kind,” namely geeks and nerds though didn’t mind some handsome player in her bed once in a while, the four of them chatted about their favorite books and even about videogames which Jazz was quite knowledgeable. 

Jazz turned around upon hearing the ringing of a cellphone coming from the shed, she quickly recognized the ringtone as her own though once she commented on such, Evelyn climbs out showing her pink underwear.

“Here you go miss.”- the girl said as she handed over the still ringing phone.

“Thanks… you didn’t have to do that… and drop the miss, please”- Jazz replied as she took the phone.

It was fairly obvious the A-listers and other popular kids from Casper high treated them as if they were servants, Paulina was a clear case of a Princess mentality as she was constantly treated no different from royalty in school and outside. 

“Sorry, babe, we’re running late, got a flat tire.” – Kitty said from the other side as Jazz told her not to worry and to be careful on their way. “I swear we’ll be there in thirty.”

Jazz knew how much Kitty and Johnny wanted to attend the party as they never truly got the chance to enjoy themselves lately with Johnny constantly at work and Kitty busy trying to save the school year with Jazz’s help as she’s considered Casper High’s top student.

Her celestial blue eyes fell upon the boy next to her, meek and thin perhaps her age or slightly younger. It was then that she noticed a couple of muscular teenagers swimming closer to her eventually shoving the boy away.

“Hey babe, wanna dance?”- a blonde teenager asked while flexing his muscles which didn’t impress her in the least. 

Jazz let out a sigh as she floated past the athletes putting her arms around the frail-looking boy and landing a kiss on his lips, the two jocks looked at them with shocked expressions though not as shocked as the two nerds.

“Sorry, guys but I’m dancing with him.”- Jazz teased with a wink.

The redhead climbs out from the pool dripping water over the floor followed by her three new friends who shared worried looks and the two jocks who glued their starving eyes on Jazz large and round ass. 

Without so much as a warning, the blonde teen shoved Mikey unto the floor crashing with Evelyn who fell hard on her butt dropping her glasses though were spared thanks to Sofia who caught them in the air. 

“Oh, come on babe, dump that little shit and…”- the jock became silent as he saw the redhead running towards him.

With a large smile, he opens his arms expecting her to jump into his manly chest, instead of that Jazz flip in the air landing a powerful kick straight to his face which sends the jock flying straight to the pool as his peer called out for him.

A few nearby onlookers laughed and clapped at the spectacle before their eyes. Jazz chose to ignore them altogether to help Mikey back on his feet, there was some blood on his right knee and some inconsequential scratches on his hand.

“Let’s get you clean up.”- Jazz offered as she took him the hand.

(XXXXX)

Muffled music flowed through the wooden wall of the first-floor hallway where two plain-looking girls stood guard in front of a door at the end of the hall. Evelyn adjusted her glasses as she could hear the loud bed creaking and the lustful moan of a young couple within.

Sofia constantly turned her attention towards the stairs fearful of someone would catch Jazz and Mikey in the act, the blonde girl actually wanted to go back to stand guard in front of the shed rather than be hearing a couple have sex.

“How can you stay so calm?”- Sofia whispered before taking a long gulp of fruit-punch.

Evelyn was indifferent to sounds of lovemaking within the room and remained cold as ice, her face showed no expression, yet Sofia realized she too was blushing and was having a hard time keeping her stoic expression. 

Though neither of them would openly say it, their pussies were completely drenched and starving for a cock despite being virgins themselves. Sofia wanted to leave but Evelyn insisted on standing guard for “miss” Jazmin while she indulged in much-needed carnal pleasures.

“I guess even nerds and geeks like you have someone to look up to”- Sofia said in defeat but couldn’t bring herself to leave. 

“Of course, I admire miss Jasmine. She’s Casper High honor student”- Evelyn said with pride making Sofia wonder if it really was that big of a deal. “Despite being only sixteen she’s been several times on the cover of Genius Magazine due to her research on the ghost’s phenomena along with her genius brother Daniel Fenton.” The nerdy girl added as she finished her own punch.

“I get it, she’s a hotshot in the scientific community… shame no one gives a damn since she’s not a model or a porn star”- Sofia replied looking over to the door. “Wanna see your hero getting fucked like a common whore.” The blonde girl added with a smirk making Evelyn glared at her. 

The soft moaning coming from within the bedroom accompanied by the bed squeaking draw their attention, Sofia didn’t actually mean to take a look inside but gulp down as she saw her peer slowly turning the doorknob and quietly shoving it only a few inches, enough for them to see within. 

Their eyes open wide as they saw red hair dancing in the air under the bright lightbulb while her large breasts bounce up and down, the blonde girl covered her mouth as she looked upon the couple in the bed.

Evelyn was the by far the most impressed as her overly strict parents still kept parental control over her computer, therefore was the first time she had seen a couple having sex, even convincing her parents to let her come to this party which she didn’t want to attend took great effort. 

“Holy shit… she looks so beautiful.”- Evelyn whispered though covered her mouth hopeful Jazz didn’t hear her. 

The redhead was squatting over the boy so she could slam her large butt unto his hips as fast and deep as she like, Mikey glued his eyes over to her crotch unable to believe his cock was sliding in and out such a beautiful girl with an even more beautiful pussy.

Her cunt had the perfect tightness but her rapid and violent movements were too much for a virgin such as himself, the boy clenches his teeth tightly in a futile struggle to hold down his cum but his balls were already at their limit.

“Jazz! I can’t… hold it…”- Mikey exclaimed loudly.

“Ok! Cum inside me.”- Jazz ordered but clarified to be on the pill once she saw his worried expression. 

Boiling hot cum spring out of Mikey soaking Jazz’s womb as she let out a long and lustful moan filled with satisfaction. Mikey ejaculated what he swore was half a liter which surprised him greatly as he had jerked off three times earlier that day.

Mikey was left covered in sweat as he was panting heavily, though Jazz remained fresh as lettuce which made him worried about not satisfying her but was assured, he made her cum once despite having no experience other than with his hand.

“I hope you girls liked the show”- Jazz suddenly said looking over to the door. 

The door creaks wide open letting in the two nerdy girls who blushed red as tomatoes, Mikey was sure they had gone back to the party or to guarding the shed but never imagine they would be watching them.

A flow of embarrassment and shame engulfs his body at the thought of two girls hearing him moan like in such a lamentable manner. Evelyn and Sofia pasted their eyes on the floor as if it were of gold while Mikey hugged his knees.

“It’s your turn girls”- Jazz said as she climbs out of the bed. “I’m sure he can manage a couple more.” The redhead added while taking her dress from her purse. 

Sofia was lost at words as she considered this to be an attempt at humor by Jazz’s part to avoid making things more awkward. The redhead’s lack of laughter or follow up comment showed she wasn’t joking at all.

The trio had only recently met just a few hours ago, therefore the thought of sleeping with him despite his cute face didn’t cross their minds. Jazz leans over the drawer as she held out a strip of condoms in one hand while other held some birth-control pills. 

“Thank you very much.”- Evelyn exclaimed as she took hold of the pills.

“Evelyn! You don’t have to…”- the girl cut him off with a firm and loud “Shut up.”

Evelyn was sick and tired of being bossed around by the popular kids and cheerleaders, even now she was dragged to this party just to act as some sort of maid which she failed miserably and was forced to look out for their precious clothes.

She too wanted to have some fun as she tossed her old fashion dress on the floor soon accompanied by her childish underwear, Evelyn’s breasts and ass were much smaller than that of Jazz, even sporting a small gut, though her only regret was not trimming her pubic hair.

Just seeing her hero, the multi-award-winning, top student of Casper high, daughter of the two greatest geniuses of the country casually having sex with a boy whom she just met and hardly recalled his name was enough justification for her to do the same.

“Have fun.”- Jazz said after sliding on her dress. “Here! A little souvenir”- Jazz added as she tossed her thong over the bed. 

Sofia blushed madly as she stood in the corner watching how Evelyn laid over the bed and shamelessly spread her legs as far as these could stretch, her face filled with lustful excitement as Mikey mounted her. 

Jazz expected Sofia to storm angrily out of the room but the door remained close, it was then that she felt Mikey’s cum flowing out of her which prompted the redhead to go into the bathroom and expel all of the boy’s seed.

(XXXXXX)

The crowd was even bigger than before though the lame music was still the same, copious amount of beer and booze were piled up over the remains of the cake. Jazz could swear there was a small cloud forming over the ceiling due to a large amount of smoking.

Jazz’s celestial blue eyes open in delight as she saw several steaming hot pizzas resting over the coffee table, she found it funny to be always hungry after having sex no matter how poorly her partner performed. 

Upon taking a large bite from the steaming hot food, Jazz felt a hand grab her left buttock tightly. Even though she just to sleep with a boy she recently met, there was no way she could let any dim-witted fool just touch her without permission. The redhead clenches her fist and grins her teeth as she prepares to strike.

“I knew I’ve seen this pretty ass before.”- a sweet girly voice said.

Jazz’s anger quickly died down as she recognized the voice while turning around to see a girl her age with long green hair which stood out from all the other girls who sported more casual colors such as blonde, black or brown. 

“Kitty! I didn’t think you come”- Jazz proclaimed as she hugs her best friend.

Nikki wrapped her arms around the redhead in a friendly hug which took a little longer than normal as the green-haired girl was too busy taking in all of Jazz’s softness and warmth, the two slowly broke the hug as they look at each other with happy expressions.

“Hey, it’s an open invite and there’s free food”- Kitty replied as she took a bite from Jazz’s pizza.

“You’re always a sight for sore eyes, Jazz.”- said a blonde-haired boy voice with a raspy voice.

“Johnny 13, wish I could say the same.”- the redhead teased as she bumps his hip with hers.

She had known Kitty and Johnny since the start of high school and had a tutor the girl on several occasions, the couple mainly Johnny was fairly well known among the first years, the boy was a walking magnet of bad luck hence the origin of his nickname.

Constantly losing part-time jobs, getting into random fights which allegedly didn’t start but more notably doing poorly at school given his family situation which forced him to start working at a young age. 

Though Johnny held an aggressive demeanor given his love motorcycles and no bullshit attitude which often brought him much trouble, he was a kind young man who often helped old ladies with their groceries.

Jazz and Kitty both agree on him needing a proper shaving once in a while and to send his trench coat to the dry cleaning more often. The redhead saw Kitty hand him a pizza slice she fetched from the table which he ate with delight, both girls were sure he was tired of the smell of burgers as he works at the Nasty Burger after school. 

Even now Johnny smells like cheap fries and patties, his pants held several oil stains that made him stand out even more from all the teens in their fancy garments, even from those who chose not to wear anything at the Baxter pool.

“Let’s take a dip in the pool”- Kitty exclaimed as she pulled her boyfriend and bestie. she lowers her pace to a walk upon seeing nearly a dozen naked teens swimming in the pool while an additional thirty were scattered around the garden.

“Whoa! What are you doing Jazz!”- Johnny half yelled.

The redhead casually peels off her dress leaving only her high heels on while inviting them to undress, both watched her wiggle her bubble butt as she took a soda can on her way to an empty pool bench which she laid over on her stomach.

Kitty gave her boyfriend a hard look as she too removed her clothing though kept her thong and bra on while Johnny imitated her completely, it came as a surprise for Kitty to know she wasn’t as outgoing as Jazz. 

“Guess what Jazz.”- Kitty asked as she took the pool bench next to hers. 

Jazz looked over to her as Johnny stored their clothing inside his backpack including Jazz’s purse which contains her dress once again, her eyes briefly move over to the pool shed which was now wide open causing the redhead to smirk. 

“What happened?”- Jazz asked with amusement ignoring the shed altogether. 

“I’m the assistant manager.”- Johnny answered with pride as he playfully slapped Jazz’s butt.

Jazz’s ass wiggled for a brief moment as she smiled wide and long while telling him about finally beating his bad luck. It was an unbelievably huge leap for someone who was held back a year at school and didn’t do well at it either, to jump from flipping burgers to assistant manager within just six months of entering. 

His new position would be officialized in just a few short months, upon him turning eighteen. Even if it was just a formality, he still needed a degree and would have to attend night school to obtain one to keep his new position. 

Both Kitty and Johnny 13 watch with attention at Jazz’s firm back slowly making their way to her bubble butt as she took a sip from her soda. The two lovers shared a look before returning their eyes over the redhead.

“I was thinking… that… maybe… if you want… we could… have a… threesome… Johnny’s birthday is coming up and this promotion is something huge… only if you want”- Kitty spoke feeling her heart was about to explode.

Kitty knew her redheaded friend had slept with a handful of teens at school and apparently had no troubles at all in being naked in front of other boys as she was currently showing off her beautiful body despite the many drunken teens. 

Every teacher male or female had sung Jazz’s praises up and high and had even been on the cover of a magazine. She knew a side of the model student no one in the tabloids or teachers was aware, her lust.

“You, me, and Johnny? Yeah, I’m game but only as a personal favor so I expect return.”- Jazz replied with a smirk. “Could do with a decent fuck”- the girl added.

“Thank you!!”- Johnny yelled out with a cheer.

His celebration ended in an instant as he saw his girlfriend’s glare though it was her who initially came up with the idea, she never did tell her boyfriend about wanting to have said threesome with Jazz’s younger brother and not with her.

Despite Jazz’s goody two shoe persona and kind attitude that told everyone she wouldn’t break a plate along with her trustworthy demeanor, the redhead was also a party girl who loves to dance and visit nightclubs whenever possible either alone or with her brother Danny. 

“Let’s me book a hotel”- Jazz said as she pulled out her phone from her purse. 

Kitty watched at the redhead’s ample but which her boyfriend was now drooling over, she felt some insecurities upon comparing her average body with that of Jazz who seem to have been struck a puberty freight train which made her feel somewhat humiliated as looked at Jazz’s beautiful and voluptuous body.

“Awesome! I got a frequent customer discount.”- Jazz said with glee.

Kitty raised an eyebrow as she questions how often she visited the hotel to have earned such a discount, though Jazz kindly explained that there are times in which her parents would conduct very noisy “experiments” and so she and Danny spend the night at a hotel. 

“Don’t sweat the details babe.”- Johnny said as he was finally relaxing, “Hey, Jazz, how much is it for the hotel?”- the boy added as he took his wallet from his backpack.

“Don’t worry, that’s on me this time.”- the redhead replied.

Johnny refused and insisted on paying his for the hotel fee despite Jazz telling him not to worry about as she had already paid for it with her card, he was unexpectedly proud about such a matter told her he would pay her on the spot.

“Pay me? Like a common whore?”- Jazz fainted insult which made him apologized as he didn’t realize she was joking.

“Relax, she’s only playing with you”- Kitty intervenes before her boyfriend made a further fool of himself, “But seriously, we’re paying at least half the hotel then.”

“Fine but can we talk money later”- Jazz said as she stood and headed over to the grill as the food was the only good thing of the party. 

Kitty sigh in defeat as she saw Jazz’s paraded herself naked though many girls were already walking around nude both at the pool and inside the house which made Kitty feel forced to remove her underwear. 

Her A-cup breasts felt the cold nightly breeze as she yanked off her sports bra but held her hand for a moment as Johnny told her not to take off her underwear which she gladly obeys, her eyes fell upon Jazz who returned with a tray filled with half-burned burgers as the grill master was a little too high now. 

“I always knew you have wonderful breasts”- Jazz exclaimed as she laid the tray over the pool bench. 

The compliment did bring out a smile from Kitty thought it was due to her imagining Jazz’s spine had to be made out of steel to able to hold on to such heavy tits. She did imagine her large butt served as a counterweight which keeps her in balance.

“How very kind of you”- kitty retorted with a smirk knowing she couldn’t even begin to compare to the redhead in any area.

Jazz leans her back on the pool bench as she took out her phone to send a text to her brother and makes sure he was doing fine though didn’t bother in closing her legs which allowed Johnny a clear view of her smooth shave vagina making the teen blush at the sight.

“You guys ok staying at the hotel?”- Jazz questioned upon opening her phone.

“Oh, yeah. Got a day off.”- Johnny replied as Kitty took a burger.  
(XXXXX)

Jazz danced alternating between Johnny and Kitty, even a few other boys by the pool as the music became louder and more teens were stripping down which caught Kitty’s attention, she was sure something was at odd.

The redhead suddenly stops dancing upon feeling the erect penis of a boy, despite both dancing naked, she didn’t appreciate being rubbed on. Johnny quickly intervenes threatening with beating the kid up if he continued.

“Fucking pervert! I ain’t that easy!”- Jazz exclaimed as Johnny tossed him into the pool to cool off.

Only after seeing the boy swimming off towards a couple of girls who were making out on the other side of the pool, did she retake her seat; Jazz crossed her legs as she took hold of her phone and seeing Danny replied to her previous text.

She smiles long and wide upon seeing a picture of her brother in bed with Sam sleeping naked beside him, the redhead could make out a second girl with dark skin on the other side though couldn’t tell who it was as she was sleeping over her stomach.

“I know your parents are a little too lax but are they ok with your brother fucking those two?”- Kitty asked as she looked at the picture.

“My parents don’t mind at all; they don’t even know I’m here”- Jazz casually replied.

“Let me guess. Your folks are locked up in the lab working on some silly ghost-catching gadget”- Johnny interjected as he opens a beer can.

“Just my dad… mom’s out on vacation”- Jazz casually added.

“Again!! Didn’t your family go to Hawaii last month!”- Kitty remarked loudly though no one even turns her way.

The redhead couldn’t deny having gone to such place as a reward given to her and Danny by their dear “uncle” Vlad for having aced all of their exams, as well as being on the cover of Genius Magazine once more. 

Kitty’s mood darkens upon hearing that Jazz’s mother was on a vacation to some exotic faraway lands with uncle Vlad. Both teens couldn’t help but feel a wave of jealousy as they recalled never having any sort of family vacation, much less overseas like Jazz and her family constantly enjoyed.

The farthest the couple had ever gone to was to lake eerie during a school camping trip which meant their families had to crack open the piggy bank to rent camping equipment, after that only random trips to the highway were the closest thing to a vacation.

“Oh, you fucking rich people.”- Johnny mocked, “I’ll be sure to pound your ass extra hard”-

“I already told you my family isn’t rich. Uncle Vlad is the rich one and if he wants to spoils us, I’m not gonna stop him.”- Jazz replied as she took a soda from Johnny.

“Are you sure your mom isn’t getting it on with Uncle Vlad”- Kitty exclaimed knowing the man wasn’t a family member but a close friend.

Jazz knew that to be true as she caught them going into the bedroom and locking the door behind them on more than one occasion, even before starting her own sexual life knew what the sounds they made were, though never told anyone about it, especially her father. 

There was brief memory hidden within her mind that seldomly showed itself in dreams where her mother was happily making love to Vlad while her father Jack Fenton watched through a monitor in the basement laboratory, his hand pleasuring himself. She had never seen her mother act so shamelessly nor heard her speak with such vulgar language.

“I hate to say this but my mom is like a loyal and obedient puppy… whatever my dad says goes.”- Jazz calmly expressed though not denying the implications. 

Maddie Fenton is a very strict woman always worrying about her children’s education, hardly ever letting either of them go to high school parties and staying out late at night, Danny had a ten pm curfew while hers was until eleven, though Maddie always gave them enough space to grow. 

Her father Jack Fenton was on the other hand far lenient on rules. It was him who often took the redhead to her now favorite nightclub: The Candy Shop and was responsible for personally forging a fake identification which would bring about his wife’s fury. 

Jazz remembered with a smile the first time she visited the nightclub, the deafening music, and blinding lights, people dancing and drinking were a sight she’d never once imagine. She didn’t even mind being driven there by her father who chose her dress, a simple navy-blue dress though frown at the thong it came with and which she still end up using.

“Just in case you need them”- Jazz recalled her dad saying as he handed her a strip of condoms.

She knew her dad was a unique man but overly caring, even offering to drive her to the nearest hotel if she wanted to have sex with someone and not do it in the bathroom like many other girls or in the back alley facing the risk of getting mugged.

Though she found it off-putting that her father basically demanded to know in full detail if she did have sex with someone, Jazz imagined it was his way of keeping her from sleeping around if she had to give out a report each time she opened her legs.

Jazz felt somewhat oppressed by having her dad constantly check if she used any of the condoms and to be heavily questioned if she had unprotected sex after picking her up from the club though never went as far as to personally check her vagina for seminal fluids, the girl was sure her dad meant well and was only looking out for her in his own extremely bizarre manner. 

One night, tired of the same silly interrogation randomly asked a geeky looking boy out on a whim if he would like to sleep with her. The boy couldn’t believe his luck nor cared if it was a prank as he gleefully accepted, though Jazz didn’t wait for his reply as she was already texting her dad to pick her up. 

“I’m gonna have sex with this guy, can you take us a motel?”- Jazz recalled teasing her father and expecting him to lash out on her though much to her surprise, Jack agreed to take her with a warm smile. 

The man didn’t even flinch when she began making out with a boy two years older than her as they parked in front of the motel’s room he booked, nor say anything when the couple walked towards said room while the boy clearly shoved his finger inside of Jazz’s anus.

Jack stared at the window for several hours until the door opens letting his little girl walked out at four in the morning completely naked, her smiling face was blushing under ruined makeup while she effortlessly tried to adjust her unraveled hair.

“All done Daddy”- Jazz exclaimed as she climbed about the family Rv.

Jazz sat in the backseats with her legs wide open complaining about a sore pussy while showing three cum-filled condoms that her dad told to toss out the window as he began driving back home. It was troubling for him to drive while looking at his daughter’s redden vagina as she slept.  
(XXXXX)

“Holy motherfucking shit!”- Kitty yelled out making Jazz break from her dreamlike state.

It was then that she granted the sight of the cheerleader squad including their captain Paulina Sanchez naked and bending over a table by the backdoor where several guests were busy penetrating their soaking wet pussies as hard as they could while other cheer them on.

“The fuck is going on?!”- Jazz questioned out loud.

A line of over twenty girls was busy having sex with several teens and even some adults who crashed the party, the trio watched in awe as a second group of boys got behind the cheerleaders and shoved their cocks inside of their already cum-filled holes.

Jazz stood upon to better see what was going on though noticed a couple of boys with erect penises walking towards her with grim expressions. The boys desist on their walk upon seeing her hard face as she stood next to Johnny who wasn’t much to look at.

Her eyes return to the cheerleaders as she saw their lustful faces as saliva dripped down from their smiling mouths though were quick to start sucking off anyone who stood too close like starving hounds which made Jazz wonder if they drank too much. 

“Raid!!”- A voice suddenly yelled out from within the house.

The redhead turned her attention towards the house wondering what kind of silly game was this so-called “raid,” her eyes open wide upon in shock and fear upon seeing red and blue lights shining over the brick fence.

Her face turned pale as she realized they were none other than police cars which had parked on the street, there were plenty of reasons for their presence. Noise complaints could have been the main reason for their presence but once they saw marijuana and underage drinking, people were going to be arrested. 

The boys yanked their penises out of the cheerleader with several loud pops as they saw numerous policemen charging towards them while loudly ordering to lay on the ground, the grill master suddenly tossed the grill on the floor which everyone took as a cue to run away. 

“My scholarship!!”- Jazz yelled out as she took hold of her purse. 

“My promotion!!”- Johnny added in horror while grabbing both girls by their slender wrists. 

The trio ran towards the back of the garden as dozens of teens joined them in their escape while a female officer clearly in charge ordered to stop at once, among the yelling of teens, Jazz could make the officer telling they were all arrested under suspicions of using and distributing “potion” to minors.

Kitty and Jazz now understood why everyone around was so sexually active, “potion” was a powerful and highly illegal aphrodisiac, the dream drug of all predators as it could instantly turn a nun into a sex starving whore.

From her peripherical vision, Jazz saw a police officer rushing towards her though failed to see a passed out drunken teen laying over the garden which made the officer fall to the ground, with a powerful leap, she reached the top of the brick fence and climb on top of it.

“Hurry up!”- Jazz ordered as she extended her hand towards both Kitty and Johnny.

From the fence, she could see several police officers tackling down teenagers before and her friends jumps down. Jazz’s butt landed on the hard floor before being pulled up by Johnny as they ran towards his bike while dozens of teens ran in all directions.

Kitty was rather impressed by how fast Jazz ran with high heels while dodging fleeing teens towards Johnny’s motorcycle which he parked half a block from the house as he couldn’t find a spot closer. Cars rushed out leaving smoke and dust in their wake as cop cars gave chase.

“Hop on, girls!”- Johnny ordered as he desperately tried to kick start his motorcycle.

“Let me get dressed first!”- Jazz demanded while opening her purse to pull out her dress.

From the street corner came a speeding police cruiser making all three to jump onboard the motorcycle. The boy’s a gifted rider as he sped between cars and fleeing partygoers while eluding the patrol cruiser.

Johnny didn’t need any instructions from either girl who demanded him to go faster as he saw a second patrol car coming his way, the boy knew better than take the main avenue and so took to the alleys where police cruisers had a much harder time following.

The redhead’s ample butt wiggled at the uneven street as Johnny did his very best to put as much distance as he could between the police and the bike. The boy pressed his breaks hard as he masterfully slides into the main road cutting off an ongoing car.

The car slammed his breaks as the driver stared in awe at the pair of large buttocks and wonderful holes which belong to Jazz Fenton as she disappeared in the distance, a sudden crashing sound forced his eyes away from the fleeing redhead towards a patrol car which got stuck between the building and a dumpster.

Johnny parked his motorcycle in the darkness under a bridge a few miles further, all three remained in silence as they saw the red and blue light of a patrol car passing above though let out a loud sigh of relief once they saw the police carried on.

“The hotel is just a few more blocks up the street.”- Jazz suddenly proclaimed as she pulled out her dress.

“Wait a minute!”- Kitty retorted as she too got dressed, “you still wanna fuck after all that shit?!”-

“Why of course I want to fuck.”- Jazz replied as she leans on the motorcycle’s seat. “What better moment to fuck than after alluding arrest”- the redhead winked.

(XXXXX)  
Both Kitty and Johnny sat over a motel bed wearing only a towel around their bodies as they heard the shower running in the bathroom where their redhead friend was busy rinsing off the sweat earn during their escape. 

While Kitty struggled between turning on the large flat screen by the corner to at least create some background noise, her boyfriend walked around the room while trying to distract himself with pictures of the city landscape hanging on the white painted walls.

“This motel is a lot fancier than I thought”- Johnny commented trying to hide his cracking voice.

There was a clear hint of nervousness coming from the boy as he knew that making love to two girls at the same time requires great effort, especially with someone like Jazz Fenton whose well-toned physique gave out an intimidating aura. 

Kitty’s attention was drawn towards the door as it open letting steam rush out from the bathroom as the Jazz walked out drying her long red hair though not brothering in covering herself with the towel as she saw there was no point in it.

“I like coming here to play with my friends from time to time.”- Jazz said as she tossed her towel over the chair.

Her sense of modesty had walked out the door the moment she began dancing naked among other drunken teens after having slept with a boy whose name she had already forgotten. She smiles warmly at Kitty though took noticed 

It was upon seeing the redhead bending over to search for her phone that Kitty was starting to have second thoughts about this, her body couldn’t even begin to compare to that of Jazz who was several cup sizes bigger than her and had many more curves. 

There was the latent fear that Johnny might break up with her in favor of Jazz. The teen was superficial but so far loyal to her which could easily change if Jazz exhibited him any sort of romantic interest no matter how small. 

Kitty’s eyes turned over to her boyfriend who had been looking forward to this moment ever since she proposed the idea to him several weeks ago, Johnny had hinted his desire for a threesome through jokes and baseless random comments but never expect his girlfriend to come up with the idea.

The sounds of soft classical music coming from her cellphone echo within the room cuing the couple to take off their towels. Kitty crawled over to the head of the bed where she laid down with her legs slightly open as per the redhead’s instructions. 

“Man, this is a whole lot more embarrassing than running around in my undies.”- Kitty proclaimed as she saw Jazz putting her face near her bare vagina.

“Don’t worry I know what to do”- Jazz winked as she leans in closer.

The redhead kneeled down while lifting her butt up high in the air making sure her holes were in full display for Johnny’s visual pleasure. Kitty let out a soft moan upon feeling Jazz’s long wet tongue touching her vagina.

Kitty squirmed under the masterful tongue which made sure to pass over each of vaginal folds, the girl bit down on her finger trying her very best to not moan loud. She had never been licked in such manner before not even by Johnny. 

Her eyes fell upon Johnny who busies himself by licking Jazz’s cunt much as if he were a dog, unlike the redhead with her masterful technique that sends shivers across Kitty’s body, his was lacking in every and all sense.

“Fuck! I’m cumming!”- Kitty yelled out.

Jazz sat down whipping love juice from her mouth forcing Johnny to pull his tongue out of her pussy, though he didn’t say it out loud was very grateful for this as his tongue was tired and turning numb due to the constant and monotonous movements. 

“Who goes first?”- Jazz casually asked as she pulled out a condom from her purse which rested over the nightstand.

“First for what?”- Kitty asked in return.

The redhead couldn’t help but let out a loud roar of laughter upon seeing the innocent look yet confused expression Kitty’s face. The green-haired girl blush upon realizing that Jazz meant who was going to have sex with Johnny first.

Both girls looked over to Johnny waiting for him to choose who was going first, Jazz smiled as the boy let her know she was going first with a simple nod of the head making his girlfriend frown as the redhead laid over the bed.

Jazz pressed her back over the warm mattress as she opens her legs wide showing her vagina which made Johnny gulp down, Kitty’s heart begun beating hard as she saw her boyfriend’s penis probing unto the redhead’s pussy.

In a single movement, Johnny shoved his cock deep inside Jazz’s tight cunt making her arch her back followed by a pleasurable moan, it took all of his will power not to cum upon penetrating her as never before had felt such a warm and tight pussy.

Johnny knew Jazz wasn’t a virgin and that she had been up and down the block several times, even so, her pussy was tighter than Kitty when she was still a virgin. Her wet vaginal walls attached to his penis like a snake to its prey.

Even through the condom, he could feel her warm fluids drenching his cock. Despite it being Kitty’s idea, she couldn’t help but feel a sickening wave of jealousy upon seeing the satisfied expression drawn on her boyfriend’s face. 

Her eyes open in horror as Johnny lean in closer to kiss the redhead, her heart trembles in both fear and anger as she wanted to yank him by his ponytail but before she could do anything to ruin the passionate embrace, Jazz put her finger unto his lips.

“No kissing.”- the girl with red hair said in a teasing manner.

Kitty felt a huge weight being lifted off her back upon processing Jazz’s words, she knew from the very beginning that she wasn’t remotely interested in Johnny and was only having sex with him as a personal favor.

“Shit! I can’t hold it!”- Johnny exclaimed as he pressed his body to the redhead.

Kitty raised an eyebrow as the boy wrapped his arms around Jazz and begun cumming hard inside of her. Jazz gave him a warm smile upon seeing his embarrassed expression though deep down was expecting more from him.

Even Mikey lasted longer than Johnny despite being a virgin himself though Jazz attributed his endurance due to her not putting her “back” into it like with Johnny. It was then that she recalled riding the boy hard.

“I hope he’s not a quick squirt”- Jazz mentally wondered as Johnny pulled out.

“That’s a lot of cum”- Kitty suddenly retorted as she looked at the condom still wrapped around his penis. “You’ve never cum that much with me.”

Johnny’s face pale upon seeing the cold judgmental expression of his beloved girlfriend. The boy tried to attribute his excessive amount of cum to his lack of masturbation which only made both girls laugh out loud.

Slowly and gently Jazz laid the boy over the bed as she and Kitty laid by his sides so they could begin licking his nipples while the redhead caressed his manhood. Both girls began working their way down to his crotch.

Soon Johnny couldn’t see his lower half as green and red hairs blocked off his view though could feel their wet tongues licking his penis clean of semen. Jazz smiled long and wide upon seeing him become erect once more.

“What are you doing?”- Johnny questioned once the girls stop their combined fellatio.

The girls crossed their legs together trapping his manhood in between their vaginas, Kitty slides up and down on her boyfriend’s cock following Jazz rhythmic moves making the boy close his eyes as he began to relax.

His enjoyment was short-lived as both girls suddenly stopped though by the time he opened his eyes there was a pair of large and round buttocks before him which belonged to Jazz. Almost with exact synchrony, Jazz pressed her cunt to Johnny’s mouth as Kitty penetrated herself with Johnny’s cock. 

Jazz’s flavor was by far tastier than his girlfriend though would never say it out loud. While Johnny was enjoying the redhead’s cunt, both girls looked at each other for a moment before locking lips together.

Their tongues danced with one another as Jazz hugged the green-haired girl never breaking their kiss. Jazz had refused to make out with Johnny but was having no such issue with Kitty as she sways her hips on her boyfriend’s crotch. 

“Ahh!”- Kitty suddenly said as warm cum began gushing out from Johnny drenching her womb. 

The redhead saw with a tired smile as Kitty fell over the bed while panting, a thin layer of sweat was starting to form over her body as she whizzed for air. Slowly Jazz got off Johnny’s face and noticed it was shinnying due to her cunt juice.

“I think I can manage one more”- Johnny told her though found himself unable to even sit up.

“You two need to lay off the burgers and start working out”- Jazz teased as she walked over to the nightstand where her purse rested.

“Sorry guys but I gotta get back home before dad wakes up”- Jazz explained as she looked at her phone which told her it was already six in the morning. “You got the room until midday and make sure to enjoy the complimentary breakfast.”- the girl added as she got dressed and walked out the door.

Johnny wanted to drive her back home but the beer and the exhaustion from having such an intense night was kicking in, he passed out cold before having the opportunity to make his offer though the redhead had no trouble in flagging down a taxi.

(XXXXXX)

Jazz quietly crossed the main door of Fenton Works and was quickly engulf by the delicious aroma of cooked bacon, slowly she crept her way towards the kitchen where she spotted her younger brother Danny fixing breakfast.

“Had fun?”- Danny asked without turning around but serving a second plate.

“Yeah… but I expected more from Johnny. He could only fuck me twice”- Jazz replied as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

“Told ya”- Danny casually remarked as he set two plates on the table and invited his sister for breakfast. “Heard things got a little crazy at the party.” 

Jazz saw her younger brother slide his smartphone towards her showing a news bulletin about the party. Several party-goers were arrested for possession of narcotics and the date-rape drug commonly known as “Potion” which put the Baxter Family under police investigation.

Over two dozen teenagers were rushed to Amity Park General Hospital to be treated for “potion” intoxication. Jazz saw a picture of a tan girl whom she was sure was Paulina despite having her face blurred being boarded into an ambulance which made her be glad to have taken the vaccine before heading over to the party and made sure not to drink anything that wasn’t sealed.

Had she known that things would have ended up so badly, Jazz would have never gone over to the party in the first place risking her scholarship along with her reputation. Normally she avoided such parties in favor of the club but thought it would be a nice change of pace, especially considering that her brother was having company over. 

“Good thing I got out of there before things got really bad”- Jazz said avoiding to tell him about her brief police chase. “Gonna take a nap.”

“See ya later sis.”- Danny replied.

The End.


	4. Sugar Daddy

Slut of Amity Park  
Sugar Daddy.  
Paulina X Jeremy Ero- Fiction

Several young cheerleaders from Casper High school were cheerfully practising their daily routine at the school’s track field, not even the blazing hot sun above their heads hinder their pace as they jump and shake their pom-poms in the air.

Only a handful of girls were blushing as they wore the cheerleader uniforms for the very first time, the very same which had been in service for the last three decades, though suffering some minor alterations in such time yet remaining essentially the same. 

The uniform was composed of a tight red top with a white dot in the middle leaving the girls bellies completely expose and which demanded extra workouts and diets to keep presentable, a miniskirt that only reached half-way their butts competed with the school’s official thong formed the cheerleader outfit. 

Cold sweat ran down their skin as each girl rhythmically dance and raised their legs in the air, their already very short skirts bounced showing their small thongs to the nearby students who whistled at them yet the senior cheerleaders only smiled.

Surprisingly, there was hardly any complaints about the uniform from the PTA when first introduced over thirty years ago, though initially the uniform made used of stiletto high heels accompanied by white knee-high socks which more often than not got stuck in the field hence forcing the school to change them for sneakers. 

“Come on, girls! We’re almost done!”- the cheerleader captain Paulina Sanchez ordered.

The girls smiled as they continued their routine, flipping their long well-tone legs as high as they could reach, not caring if boys and even some adults rallied behind them, lustful eyes glued over their bare butts as their skirt danced in the air.

Paulina led the cheerful chant which was to encourage the football team into victory, her peers followed in full detail her example and chanted as loud as their voices could while keeping synchrony and rhythm which in itself was no easy feat. 

The captain of the cheerleaders ended the Saturday practice around two pm and ordered them into the shower room as to rinse off the sweat gained. The girls gladly took possession of their sports bags and made their way back into the school while whipping off the sweat from the back of their necks with a towel.

It took a matter of seconds for the girls to reach the locker room which held its shower room, all meant exclusively for the cheerleading team which made several students frown in disapproval as it was far better kept than the regular bathrooms across the school.

Green lockers stood against brightly pink walls and polished white tiles covered the floor, the school’s name was proudly held over the bathroom entrance and yet again on the opposite side of the room just above the shower entrance.

The only thing both the cheerleader’s bathroom and the common restroom shared was both a feminine product and condom dispenser by the sink which was provided and recurrently refilled due to its high demand by the school and the local government as to avoid teenage pregnancies. If they couldn’t keep their legs close then they would keep the cum outside their pussies. 

“Finally,”- Paulina whispered as she began peeling off her cheerleader uniform.

Over twenty girls marched naked towards into the showers, carrying nothing more than their towels and some hygiene products in hand, Paulina smiled as she looked the girls and recalled Casper high had the utmost bizarre standards for cheerleaders such as having C-cup breasts as a minimum, being well fit for physical activities though having a big ass was optional, it did help greatly if they wanted to get chosen for the team.

The bathroom was larger than the one meant for the rest of the student body and far better kept. It did maintain the same pinkish aura as the locker room, with white tiles covering the floor. The walls, on the other hand, were covered with flower decorated slates but more notable was the ten large circular columns from which a rainfall sprinkler was connected to. 

Despite the unnecessary extravagance in the shower room which could have been better employed elsewhere in the school, Paulina couldn’t help but compare the school’s showers to that of prisons she had seen in several movies which she was rather fond of. 

Soon enough steam was filling the room as the sprinklers began running one after another, soft moans of relief echo within the room as warm steamy water touched their young adolescent bodies cleansing them from their sweat.

“Thank goodness!”- an Asian girl squealed out loud, “I really needed this.” 

Paulina and her best friend Star both took a shower at a column by the middle of the room, the delicate fragrance of expensive soap and equally expensive shampoo began which was granted by the school permeating the showers as it mixes with the steam of hot water.

The girls merrily chatted among each other about their Saturday plans, most of them were heading to the mall with their friends for some proper shopping while a few more were going on dates with their boyfriends at the local amusement park.

Some less modest girls began casually talking about their more nightly plans they had for their boyfriends that included a quick visit to a particular hotel in the middle of downtown named the “Pig Pen” which was well known for their cheap prices and tight-lip staff.

It was a rather common activity among the cheerleaders to head over to the Pig Pen at least once a week with any football player of their choosing, the hotel’s bedsheets were stained with virginal bloodstains as all the cheerleaders had lost their virginities soon after joining the team.

“What about you Star?”- Paulina asked as she turned over to her blonde-haired friend. “Are you and Kwan going to the Pen?”

“Yeah but not with Kwan, I got a couple of appointments today including Lancer.”- the girl replied as she began soaping her large breasts. “I’m falling back on my grades and asked him if he gives me an A-plus if I fuck him. So, I’m going with him later tonight.”– the blond girl added.

“Lancer’s a lousy fuck, I have to finish with my fingers since he can’t make me cum!”- Paulina burst out with some laughter as one-third of the girls agreed with her.

An Asian female further down the shower casually told them about having to suck her chemistry teacher’s dick after flunking the test twice, a brunet laughed out loud as she added a brief story of how she and the English teacher had sex in the classroom though merely for fun as she was a rather good student. 

Paulina wasn’t new to this kind activity or talks as she had slept with almost all of her teachers, both male and female mainly in return for better grades or letting her skip class whenever she wasn’t feeling like attending though she had done it also for the fun of having sex with an adult. 

All of the girls present began telling about their sexual adventures across the school grounds which included blowjobs and even intercourse at the gardens, all of the cheerleaders had at some point slept with a teacher for better grades, hence the need for the condom dispenser. 

One by the one the cheerleaders exit the showers and headed back to the locker room to fetch fresh clothing and carried on with their day’s plans, Paulina and Star on the hand remained inside the shower as they enjoyed staying under the hot water as long as they could.

“What about you, Pau?”- Star inquired as she and Paulina both shut the shower off. “Can’t imagine you staying home on a Saturday.”- she added with a smirk.

“I got a date tonight.”- the tan cheerleader exclaimed bringing out a smile on peer’s lips as she knew what her tan friend meant.

“Let me guess… you and Jeremy got plans for tonight.”- the blonde girl replied.

Star knew about Paulina’s taste for adult men though was initially shocked and even scared that she was dating a man nearly in his mid-thirties but calmed down upon hearing that she was only seeing him for his money and not because she was romantically interested.

Jeremy had gone through a very painful divorced after discovering his wife was sleeping with none other than the town’s mayor Vlad Master, their divorced was too quick and bias to his wife which he credited to the mayor’s influence.

Worst yet was that his daughter, Sam Manson was supporting Pamela in her decision, the man’s world had crumbled before his eyes and was on the brink of suicide until Paulina showed herself one rainy evening after handing over her daughter’s paper at school.

It took only a few kind words from the cheerleader to lead him to the Pig Pen and have the much-needed sex he had been lacking for the past few years, after that single night his life changed as all his business was on the rise again.

“Yeah, he promised to take me shopping to Dimmesdale mall today.”- Paulina added with childish glee only a fourteen-year-old can show. “I’ll be back by Monday.” Added the cheerleader.

“Wish I had a nice sponsor like you.”- Star replied with some jealousy.

Paulina smirk as she recalled how easy it was for her to convince Jeremy to take her shopping at one of the most exclusive and clearly expensive shopping districts out of town, though she wanted to stay at a luxurious hotel for the whole weekend Jeremy insisted on staying at his summer house which was much better than Dimmesdale Plaza hotel.

None of the other cheerleaders waited for their captain to come out from the shower as they knew just how much she likes to bask in the hot waters. Upon coming out from the bathroom Paulina noticed they were alone and proceeded to open her sports bag while Star took out some condoms from the dispenser.

From the bag, Paulina produced a set of black lingerie which she covered under her everyday blue yoga pants and pink blouse that was similar to her uniform as it left her belly exposed. The two girls exited the school through the backdoor and headed over to the parking lot where Paulina spotted a fancy black Lincon continental.

“Have fun, Paulina.”- the blonde girl said as she kissed her friend in the cheek.

Star mounted her bicycle and paddle down the lane in the direction towards downtown while Paulina gracefully made her way towards the black vehicle, it wasn’t the first time she rode but came to realized it now had heavily tinted windows, the door opened once she was just a few steps closer.

(XXXXXX)

“Evening mister Manson.”- Paulina greeted Jeremy with the most seductive voice she could muster before proceeding to kiss him on the lips.

Their tongues danced with each other as she closed the door only to move her hand over to his crotch and caress his manhood. Jeremy loved her taste but furthermore how she made him feel, desired again. 

“Hope on in babe.”- Jeremy gently instructed.

Paulina leaned back on the leather passenger seat as Jeremy exit the school’s parking lot, her mind was too busy thinking about the many clothes and fashionable articles she wanted to buy to take any notice of the buildings and people passing by the car as it speeds down the lane towards the shopping mall.

The cheerleader had long to purchase clothes from “Wendy the Witch” line for quite some time now, though a single dress could reach up to eight hundred dollars which made her dream clothing nothing more than a dream.

Even if she could muster up the cash, the nearest shop that sold anything Wendy the Witch related was in Dimmesdale which was at least two hours ride from Amity Park, she would not only need money for her clothes but also transport and possible lodgings.

Jeremy quickly offered to buy her the whole summer line upon hearing her casually comment her desire to wear at least once in her lifetime any of the many dresses or pants being sold, little did the man know was that she timed her petition perfectly.

Paulina knew men were much more malleable after a long session of steaming hot sex which prompted Jeremy to promise to take her shopping at Dimmesdale that very weekend as long as she could convince her parents to let her stay for the night. 

It was normal for them to have a date at the local mall, going to the movies and dining expensive restaurants though the couple always ended up in a hotel bed, even so, they had yet to spend the night together as the girl had to be home before midnight otherwise her father would be calling.

It wasn’t so much of a secret that the cheerleaders already had a prewritten script as to what to say whenever they were going to stay overnight with someone, the most common explanation was a “slumber party” though on cases such as Paulina it was a “training” session and even had a designated geek to pretend to be a counsellor in case some worrisome dad called. 

“Thank you much for taking me shopping, Jeremy”- the girl suddenly said as they came closer to the city limits.

“Anything you want, baby.”- Jeremy replied as he gropes her leg.

Even with the thin fabric in the way, he could feel her warm skin which brought a smile upon his face. Only moments later did the Latina take hold of his hand pulling it away from her, it made the man think that he might have crossed a boundary despite their already sexual activity.

His face once more was filled with glee as she guided his large hand under her pants and in between her legs, Jeremy’s fingers were graced by Paulina’s hot vaginal lips which he began to gently caress as his car entered the highway.

Jeremy knew it was dangerous to drive while fingering a teenager but quickly recalled the auto-pilot feature and activate it. His vehicle was among the most modern and most sophisticated the country had ever made.

Not only did it have the basic speed control and a voice command features that allow him to verbally manipulate the car, but the most impressive was the literal auto-pilot system guided by a powerful A.I. system which warned him of any imminent danger and could even drive itself so long there wasn’t much traffic.

“It’s a little hot in here.”- Paulina exclaimed pulling her skin tight blouse.

“If you want, I can turn on the A.C. for you”- Jeremy offered as he ready himself to command his vehicle to activate the A.C.

“No need, babe.”- the Latina retorted.

The man couldn’t help but smile as his passenger peeled off her blouse and tossed it in the backseat along with her bra leaving her abnormally large breasts hanging in the air, Jeremy leans in closer to her so he could suck on her nipples.

He trusted in his modern car to drive them safely to Dimmesdale as it was basically a straight line with one or two cars passing every couple of hours, his now ex-wife would have screamed at him for taking his eyes off the road even for a single second. 

Jeremy could only giggle at the thought of her horrified face if she had seen him sucking a teenager’s breasts while driving on the highway. He was more than sure Pamela would be screaming at him for not paying attention to the road rather than having his face pressed on Paulina’s chest.

“I’m getting a little thirsty.”- Paulina said slowly shoving him away. “Mind if I have some milk.”- the girl added as she caresses his crotch.

“Help yourself.”- the man replied as he returns to his original position while unzipping his pants.

Jeremy felt Paulina’s long and slimy tongue wrapped around his hard phallus slowly taking him fully into the back of her throat, never had his ex-wife Pamela ever given him head before as she considered herself too high class for any whore like behaviour.

The woman was like a cold dead fish in the bed even during their honeymoon, never wanting to do more than the missionary position and not even using lingerie despite constantly buying expensive dresses she uses to brag to her shallow friends during their bridge games.

Loud and obscene slurping sounds echo within the car as Paulina sucked on Jeremy’s long and hard cock as if it were the most delicious delicacy ever, the cheerleader took her time savouring the man’s flavour making sure not a single inch was left without licking.

There were only three loves in Paulina’s life so far, starting from the least important of all, her love for material possessions such as clothing, jewellery and anything that shine followed closely by her love for social position which she moved land and sea to maintain.

None more important was her love for sex, it didn’t matter who her partner was so long he had a fairly decent size penis and knew how to move his hips, Jeremy was by no means the best fuck she had so far but could keep up the rhythm and had fairly good endurance, though more important was that she could easily feed her first two loves with him which outdid his monotonous movements.

The tan girl knew for a fact her lover only had one sole woman in his entire life which was he ex-wife and so explains his poor bed skills, Pamela never did pass beyond the missionary position nor gave him blowjobs or any other foreplay. A poke and go if you will.

“You’re amazing Paulina… I love you so much!”- the man exclaimed as he put his hand over her head.

Though the girl didn’t verbally reply as she was too busy sucking his dick like a lollypop, she did pull down her tight pants along with her skimpy thong allowing Jeremy to gaze upon her wide brownish butt which he had been enjoying for the last few of months now.

It was then that he placed his right hand over her back feeling both her warmth and softness, though could also feel her firm back muscles which were only natural as she constantly practised her cheerleading routines that included many hard workouts.

The girl moaned upon feeling a light pressure in her anus as she realized her man was shoving his middle finger inside of her making Jeremy smile as he felt her asshole clamped around his finger, Paulina began to increased her rhythm while her man continued to finger her.

“Pamela would never let me near this hole.”- Jeremy unknowingly spoke out loud. 

“Of course, that prune wouldn’t”- Paulina mentally replied.

He could feel the cum pilling up within his balls and soon enough at the base of his cock, a sudden twitching allowed Paulina who had sucked more than her fair share of dicks by now to know her man was about to ejaculate.

Nearly boiling cum drenched her mouth yet not a single drop escape Paulina’s luscious lips. She eagerly swallowed all of Jeremy’s semen as she sends him a lustful gaze that forced the man to use all of his willpower not to stop the car and fuck her there and then.

Unlike many girls at Casper high which included members of her cheerleading squad, Paulina genuinely liked the taste of cum but above all to feel the gooey thickness of it as it slides down her throat leaving an afterglow as it reaches her stomach. 

“I always get a little sleepy after having some warm milk.”- Paulina said as she reclines her seat not bothering to get dressed again. 

“Are you sure about going straight to the mall once we reach the city? I mean we could go tomorrow after resting up.”- Jeremy added as the girl folded her pants into a makeshift pillow.

“Jerry, we’re gonna be fucking all day tomorrow so I wanna get this shopping trip out of the way.”- Paulina acted as if she were more interested in sleeping with him than going shopping.

“No, Paulina, baby. I insisted on bringing you shopping so don’t think you’re imposing on me or anything.”- Jeremy replied trying not to look at her flat and well-tone belly much less to her massive breasts. 

The cheerleader rolled over to her side as to no let Jeremy see her crooked smile while saying how much she appreciated all he was doing for her, such as buying her brand-named clothes or taking her to fancy restaurants across town though would appreciate it even more if he didn’t suddenly show up to the games she cheered. 

The girl couldn’t believe how easy it was for her to convince the man into buying her anything she wanted no matter how expensive. All Paulina needed to do was to simply throw a casual comment about how nice a dress on the display window looked, for him to run in and buy it.

Jeremy tried to glued his eyes back to the road trying his very best not to see Paulina’s who was within minutes sound asleep on her side showing her well-toned legs and perfectly round butt, his efforts proved to be fruitless as he found himself looking at her.

The girl unconsciously crawled up into a fetal position as her sleep became deeper which made Jeremy more than grateful for the auto-pilot feature in his modern car, the man took a hard look at Paulina as her ass cheeks open up.

With a deep gulp, he began caressing her large butt slowly and very carefully approaching her anus, seeing that Paulina wasn’t reacting to his touch made him gently prick her backdoor, much to his surprise, her anus literally began sucking his finger in.

“You one in a million”- Jeremy whispered.  
(XXXXXXX)

Paulina dreams took her to a particularly rainy evening three months ago, the girl walked down the halls of Casper high with a sombre expression on her face as she muttered profanities towards her homeroom teacher mister Lancer whom she had to give a blowjob in order to pass her recent exam.

The fact that she had to sexually relieve her teacher after class didn’t bother her in the least, what truly troubled her was that she actually studied for this specific exam which made her think Lancer purposely failed her knowing she would suck him off to avoid a bad grade.

“I told that fucking idiot not to cum in my goddamn hair.”- Paulina muttered as she slammed opened her locker.

The girl had told her teacher several times that she would swallow his cum but the man insisted on spraying his load all over her long ebony hair which Paulina had to agree to if she wanted to get an A-plus on her test.

Her eyes fell upon the mirror placed in the back of her locker which clearly showed the harden spots where Lancer’s semen dried over. Paulina scoffed at her reflection as she took the key hanging on a hook to the left.

“Might as well take a shower”- Paulina added as she slammed her locker and headed down the hall.

It had begun to rain by the time she came out of the cheerleader’s private bathroom permeated with the sweet scent of soap, though upon seeing the downpour made Paulina cursed out loud as there was no rain forecast in the morning news, even her smartphone said it was a sunny evening. 

With her scooter at the workshop and all her friends hence means of transportation already at their homes or perhaps even a hotel meant that Paulina had no other option than to make use of the public transport which she loathed with all her heart.

Sitting under the rooftop of the bus stop was one of the many reasons Paulina hates public transport, a mere vagrant completely drenched in rainwater. The tan cheerleader stood under the rain using her backpack as an improvised umbrella struggling between standing under the rain or going near the bum.

“Just my fucking luck!”- Paulina mentally screamed as she approached the bus stop not wanting to stay under the rain any longer. “Just my fucking luck!”- the girl rephase with genuine cheer in her voice now that she took a better look at the bum.

It was a young man perhaps in his early thirties wearing a very filthy suit and though his semi orange-coloured hair partially covered his face, Paulina was more than sure it was none other than Jeremy Manson, one of the richest men of Amity Park.

For the last few months, Paulina had been in search for a “sponsor,” like most of her senior cheerleaders, someone willing to buy her clothes, accessories and even jewellery along with taking her to fancy restaurants in return for steaming hot sex which was where her true talents lurk. 

Most girls would call such men “sugar daddies” but the cheerleaders didn’t want to be associated with low-level whores and so preferred to address them as “sponsors” whenever they spoke of such men among each other.

Paulina had rejected several potential sponsors previously as she didn’t feel like constantly sleeping with a fat old fart, doing Lancer every now and again for better grades was already bad enough and already felt as if she were wasting time with him.

The girl wanted to land herself a young handsome rich man, though only earned a series of mockery and laughter from her senior cheerleaders who told her such men had women by the dozen, changing them whenever they got bored or found a new fresh hole to fuck.

“Hello mister Manson… aren’t you cold?”- Paulina asked as she offered him a towel from her sports bag. 

The man broke from his trance upon feeling the towel wrapping around his back which made him looked up to the tan girl, Jeremy’s eyes laid over her warm smile as the soft scent permeated in the towel penetrated his nose going straight to his brain. 

It felt like ages since he lasted sensed the delicate aroma of a young girl. The tan cheerleader gently dried his unkempt hair in silence making him realized just how much he missed the soft and delicate touch of a woman. 

“…Thank you…”- Jeremy replied trying not to blush at the sudden act of kindness. 

“You’re very much welcome.”- Paulina said sending him an innocent yet seductive gaze. “I only got one shot at this”- the girl mentally added.

Paulina never did care for other people’s affairs so long they didn’t affect her, but she too heard the vile rumours being spread around the school grounds about the Manson family, it was on everyone’s mouths and ears.

The man’s wife Pamela Manson whom he had been married for the last sixteen years and his daughter Sam Manson who the cheerleader knew only by name as she was well-known for starting protests in favour of animal rights and more recently for changing the lunch menu for plant base diets had both walked out on Jeremy just a week ago. 

It was through one of the cheerleaders who heard it directly from Lancer after “upgrading” her test scores that the rumours began spreading around Casper High like wildfire, the educator didn’t hold back on details real or fake.

Soon enough, everyone knew that Sam’s mother had traded her father for the town mayor Vlad Master and was moving away, most cheerleaders added their own spice to the story but it was Paulina who spread the rumour about the goth sleeping with her new daddy as to get back at her for changing “Taco Tuesday.”

“You’re gonna get sick if we don’t dry you up.”- Paulina suddenly said pulling him up.

Even she was surprised to have the man following her without uttering a single word like a mere puppy, Paulina knew the man was in distress due to his wife suddenly handing him the divorce paper out of the blue and his daughter supporting her decision.

Paulina could easily understand why Pamela would leave her husband if a better option pops up, but Sam? Paulina couldn’t even begin to comprehend why she would leave her father for someone who was clearly only after her mother’s ass.

The cheerleader was heavily influenced by the evening soap operas she constantly watched with her own family and firmly believed a step-father would treat his new daughter poorly or as a disposable cum-bucket, and yet, Sam left without even saying good-bye to the man who was raising her.

Jeremy suddenly jerked upon feeling hot water covering his lower half, the man was so distraught and deep in thought that he didn’t notice Paulina undressing him or putting him inside a bathtub, with a few blinks he began to scan the room he was now in.

It was a small bathroom with bright green walls, a pink carpet by the bathtub which allowed Jeremy to know it wasn’t the bathroom of a hotel at least not one he would normally walk in, he confirmed this thought upon seeing a large number of personal hygiene products both female and male scattered across. 

“Where are we?”- Jeremy asked as he saw the girl was standing naked which made him look overheard where he saw a clothesline from which hung several pieces of underwear mainly thongs.

“It’s my house, don’t worry my parents aren’t here.”- Paulina casually replied as she looks at the underwear she purposely placed in full view.

The girl didn’t mind paying for the taxi fee as she knew it was a necessary investment that would be returned to her a hundredfold. She did recall the taxi driver giving her a funny look when they boarded the car though shook it off by saying Jeremy was her father and was very drunk. 

Jeremy gulped down as he saw how the water covered her brownish skin, his eyes fell upon her unnaturally large breasts as she leans back to better relax, never before had Jeremy seen a woman with such assets in his life, the closest had been in porn movies he watched in secret.

His wife’s breasts and ass couldn’t even begin to compare to the woman in front of him, despite her large breasts and wide hips, her face was childish and so was her mannerism which made his heart skipped a beat. 

“I’m sorry miss, but we haven’t even been presented and were already sharing a bath.”- Jeremy spoke ungluing his eyes from Paulina’s breasts. “I’m Jeremy Manson.”- the man presented himself.

“I know. I’m a very close friend… well, was a very close friend of your daughter. Name’s Paulina Sanchez and yes, I’m in the same class as Sam.”- the tan cheerleader added with a smile.

Jeremy’s face turned pale as he came to realize, he was sharing a hot bath with a fourteen-year-old girl, the same age as his daughter. He knew the kind of trouble that could arise from this situation but before he could step out, Paulina holds him by the wrist.

His urgency to flee from the underage girl suddenly vanished as she pulled him towards her allowing his face to rest over her soft breasts which covered most of his face. Being within her arms and laying his head over her chest made him feel like a toddler.

“Why? Why did they leave me?”- Jeremy quietly asked referring to his family as tears filled his eyes.

“I don’t know… Sam never told me”- Paulina answered while patting his head.

She knew better than to lie and have to come up with a series of lies, Paulina hardly knew Sam beyond her extravagant “attempts” to save the world, it was much easier to let him vent his frustration and take advantage of his emotional state.

The two walked out of the bathtub after Jeremy finished crying out his frustration, cursing his wife and daughter for their betrayal. He had done nothing to deserve such cruel treatment and outcome, he worked hard for them and both his girls just left him without a reason. 

It was then that Jeremy noticed the vast difference in height between them, Paulina was about a head and half shorter than him and despite her large breasts and wide hips still looked like a child which made him worry greatly. 

“You poor hardworking man.”- Paulina said as she pulled him closer landing a kiss to his lips.

“No… we shouldn’t”- Jeremy said trying to pull away from the tan girl who asked why. “You’re still a kid… I can’t do that with you.”- he added.

“I may be a kid but I’m more woman than your ex-wife will ever be.”- Paulina replied as his cock was growing larger. “See what I mean.”- the girl continued as she rubbed his cock.

Reason and common sense along with the fear of going to jail suddenly walked out the door, Jeremy took hold of Paulina’s wide hips though remains motionless, the girl suddenly impulses herself up high penetrating her already wet cunt with his hard penis.

She let out a loud and lustful moan as the meat rod slides down her drenched vagina kissing her womb. Jeremy kept the tan girl in position by holding her large and soft butt while she swayed her hips around his crotch, her cunt was tighter than Pamela’s even when she was a viring, though Jeremy was sure the girl within his arms hadn’t given birth to anyone nor had sex before hence the tightness.

“I’m cumming!!”- Jeremy suddenly exclaimed as he pulled out.

“Already!?”- Paulina thought in silence while pretending to be out of breath.

Cum sprayed over the floor though some drops did manage to land on Paulina’s buttocks yet accomplished to avoid having the man finished inside of her. Getting herself pregnant with Jeremy’s baby was by no means part of her plans.

She wanted to avoid getting pregnant at all cost which prompted her to take birth control pills as if they were candy. Paulina wanted to enjoy her youth to the fullest and not be some teenage mom like many girls she knew about.

“I’m so sorry.”- Jeremy suddenly said as he put the Latina on the ground. “oh, God. Are you hurt?”- the man added with distress in his voice.

“I’m alright”- Paulina replied frustrated for the nearly five minute fuck.

“Oh, thank goodness… I thought I hurt you, after all, it’s your first time and with a stranger nonetheless.”- Jeremy said looking away from her. “I’m sure you would have preferred to do it with a boy you’re in love with and not with some old guy like me.”- The man added.

Paulina tilted her head as she came to understand that Jeremy thought she was still a virgin, the girl only recently lost her virginity by the start of the school year with quarterback Dash Baxter during the cheerleader initiation and seldom gave blowjobs to her teachers. 

She had completely forgotten just how much men valued a girl’s virginity, to be the first one inside of them, to tear their hymen which made her slowly make her way back inside the still filled bathtub. Paulina knew Jeremy was now within her grasps and had too reeled him in before he got away.

“It didn’t hurt as much as I thought… in fact, it felt really good.”- the Latina said with an innocent voice while touching her crotch under the water.

“Oh, really? That’s great.”- Jeremy said as his face filled with joy.

It was then that Paulina noticed with horror that his penis though covered in shiny cunt juice didn’t hold a single spec of blood which could blow away her virgin card. Thinking fast, she took hold of the detachable sprinkler and splash water over him.

“I’m sorry but you looked so serious I just had to do it.”- Paulina said in between laughs. “You can use my dad’s towel; I’ll go get us something to drink”- the girl commanded.

Paulina rushed out of the bathroom without letting Jeremy utter a single word as she knew he would try to bail out on her, she needed him to stay until she fully caught him. The man did step outside the bathroom trying to stop her from leaving but remained quiet as he saw the girl’s bubble butt swaying side to side.

Down in the living room, Paulina saw Jeremy’s clothes resting over the floor where she undressed the man before taking him up to the bathroom. She quickly tossed them inside the washing machine as to have an excuse to keep him longer before coming back with two larges glasses filled with soda instead of her father’s brandy as she wanted to give an innocent girl impression. 

“Thank you but maybe I should be leaving. Your parent might come home any minute now.”- Jeremy said as Paulina invited him to her bedroom to which he knew what could happen, the man did end up following her naked ass to the room.

“Don’t worry my folks won’t be here until tomorrow evening besides I just put your clothes in the washing machine.”- Paulina said as she sat down on her bed with her legs crossed. “I don’t like being alone, could you stay with me?”- the added while giving her best naïve little girl performance. 

The man stood quietly as he saw Paulina get up and start pulling down the bedsheets which made him feel as if he were a teenager all over again, the rapid heartbeats and a million butterflies soaring in his stomach was something he hadn’t felt in years.

“Are you sure?”- Jeremy knew he would end up forcing himself on Paulina like previously if they were to share a bed. “If I stay, I might end up doing that again and you could get pregnant.”- the man knew there was no point in lying to her.

Paulina knew the man was right and so made her way towards her school backpack which rested over her desk by her computer and produced an unopen box of condoms which made Jeremy’s jaw nearly touched the ground, the girl seemed far too innocent and naïve to have items in her backpack.

“I got these during sex education class last week,”- the girl lied as she bought them for her personal leisure, “teacher said we can have sex without the risk of pregnancy if you wear this… … can we do it again? Pretty please with a cherry on top.”- Paulina said with a cute voice.

Pamela never did put much effort in bed as she remained unmoving over her back while her husband did all the work, she even insisted on turning off the lights each time they had intimacy which made the man vaguely forget what his wife looks like fully naked. 

It was the first time Jeremy was in bed with someone who wasn’t his wife, someone who actually put much effort in his pleasure but more importantly, Paulina refused to turn off the lights as she wanted to see everything which pleased Jeremy greatly.

The couple ended up using half the condoms in the box as they had sex several times in different positions during the night, many of which Jeremy didn’t know was possible, their lovemaking session ended at four in the morning, Jeremy was rather surprised to have lasted so long as he could only manage two times whenever his wife was somewhat in the mood.

(XXXXXXXX)

“Hard to believe I took your virginity.”- Jeremy said he looks at the girl’s wide butt.

There was an enormous sense of pride in having deflowered such a young and beautiful girl, it was as if heaven itself send Paulina his way to make thing better after Pamela and Sam cruelly backstabbed him for no reason.

The cold expressionless look on their eyes as they climb inside Vlad Masters limousine still send shivers up his spine, Jeremy could only blame himself for spending too long at the office and not looking out for his family, that mistake would not happen with Paulina.

Jeremy was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the bright lights of Dimmesdale until his car was cruising down the main avenue, dozens among dozens of people were marching up and down the streets which force him to shake Paulina until she woke up. 

Her smile was long and wide upon realizing they had reached their destiny; the city of Dimmesdale. Jeremy was thankful for having tinted his windows otherwise people would have seen a naked underage girl making her into the backseat to get dress.

Little did Jeremy know was that Paulina had much practice getting dressed inside a car, a few random times inside a moving vehicle due to the many times she slept with her teachers to ensure good grades or with other students mainly from the football team to maintain her social standing.

The first place the couple visit was Dimmesdale shopping mall, Jeremy rarely ever visited the mall but just like Paulina was very impressed by the large building complex going up to five stories with a massive fountain in the middle and the statue of a naked woman holding a jar from which water sprout out, the mall housed nearly a hundred stores ranging from dirt cheap to insultingly expensive.

Just seeing the shopping mall and all its bright lights and decorations made the two-hour trip all the worthwhile, though Paulina frowned upon seeing some “hillbillies” walking around with muddy shoes over the polish floor in direction of the hunting shop.

The girl skipped her way towards the elevator which took them to the top floor where the higher-class stores are located at, the first thing both Jeremy and Paulina saw a large café with wooden tables and antique design that gave out an aura of elegance.

“It’s right over there!”- Paulina expressed with age-appropriate enthusiasm as she rushed over to the clothes store she had long to visit.

A blonde-haired female employee eyed Paulina down as she entered the shop with some haste, there was so much to choose from that the Latina was momentarily dumbfounded as she didn’t know where to start picking from.

“Excuse me, miss but I think you’re in the wrong store”- the blonde woman said putting her hand over Paulina’s shoulder.

The tan girl turns over to the clerk as anger boiled within her, it wasn’t the first time she was discriminated for her origins, yet before she could utter a single word. Jeremy put his large hand over the employee’s shoulder squeezing so hard she made a soft cry of pain.

“I’m pretty sure my daughter has the right to shop here”- the man spat out poisonous words.

The thought that he wasn’t “man” enough for Pamela haunted him ever since she left him the former Mayor Vlad Masters who though average-looking was somehow imposing and even fearsome. Much to Jeremy’s shame, he froze up once Vlad looked straight at his eyes and for a moment thought these glowed red.

“My apologies, sir.”- the woman lowered her head trying not to look to either the man or his “daughter.” 

Their brief interaction called out the attention of a handful of shoppers but more importantly of the manager who quickly made his towards them and asked if something was wrong, using his best salesman smile, Jeremy told him that the woman was about to show his daughter the new line of “Wendy the witch.” 

The clerk quietly guided them further into the store as her manager smirk, for he had received several complaints from coloured customers about the woman and her racial profiling, the woman was on the verge of being firing if another complained arose and yet didn’t change her attitude, the manager saw this as the perfect punishment. 

Paulina took hold of several dresses and pants from the shelves and cloth racks which she quickly put over the clerk’s hand and “asked” her to take them to the dressing room as she wanted to try on, most of the clothes sold at the shop wasn’t meant for kids her age as they accentuated her curves leaving much skin in view.

The blonde woman couldn’t help but feel somewhat jealous at the well-developed body the tan girl possessed, but nearly growled once Paulina stepped out wearing nothing more than her underwear as she took hold of a navy-blue dress showing her flat stomach and large breasts which made the clerk want to scream as she was the exact opposite.

“Is she really your daughter?”- the woman suddenly questioned.

Jeremy let out a long sigh as he thought their well rehearse father-daughter routine was flawless, the girl even casually called him “daddy” in front of others as part of their act, though every now and again someone would question them to which he had to remind people of the existence of interracial marriages. 

“I think you’re running late for a Klan meeting”- Jeremy remark getting tired of her attitude.

“My apologies but I asked because of that”- the woman retorted while pointing over to Paulina.

The man blushed red as a tomato upon seeing his “daughter” standing in front of the dressing room wearing a small red lingerie set with matching high heels, Paulina smiled at him as she innocently asked if the thong looked good on her.

Jeremy unconsciously told her she looked wonderful to which the girl let out a soft “yay” before taking a second set to try. It was then that he recalled the existence of the clerk who was being forced to carry the couples shopping.

“Yes, she’s my daughter and I understand that I’m spoiling her too much.”- the man said with a stone hard face. “Now, would you show me that suit over there”- he ordered while pointing over to an Armani three-button suit. 

Jeremy glance to all sides once they exit the shop terrified someone might call the police on him due to Paulina’s new clothes which she insisted on wearing out, the girl had traded her tight blue yoga pants and pink blouse for a fresher look.

Her lower half was covered by a black with a red strips skirt so short it left part of her butt out in the air, it didn’t help that she chose to use a brand-new G-string which gave the illusion going commando, though her stiletto high heels styled like a school girl’s shoes made her legs look longer than what they were, the final touch was a white button shirt tied in a knot completed with a red bow leaving her belly completely exposed.

The only way Jeremy could describe his girlfriend’s clothes was like a sexualized version of school uniform and yet only a handful of men looked at her for a brief moment, the idea of him being the only one who found Paulina attractive was just as bothersome as having a hundred horny men drooling over her.

“Of course, no one’s gonna look at her”- Jeremy muttered “She’s just a kid… fuck!”- the man mentality added.

It had been a long and tiring trip but seeing Paulina so happy warmed his heart, though was still looking forward to their night together. The couple decided to have a quick refreshment within the café on the top floor as it better fit with Jeremy’s finer taste. 

The man began to relax upon seeing several girls window shopping in clothes very similar to that of Paulina, such as very short dresses or in what he now knows as booty shorts. He concluded that it was merely the new fashion wave. 

“Thank you so much for buying me these, daddy”- Paulina said after ordering some pastries, “Are you sure it's alright to have spent all that money?”- the girl asked not caring if the man was up to the neck in debts because of her.

“That’s pocket change, babe.”- Jeremy retorted.

Not many men could truthfully say that spending over ten thousand dollars in clothes for their girlfriends be nothing more than mere pocket change. Jeremy was among the few who could, now that he didn’t have to provide for his wife and daughter anymore.

Paulina gracefully ate a slice of a strawberry cake though deep down knew she would have to run a few extra miles to burn away the calories, the girl’s eyes set on Jeremy as he enjoyed an expresso though behind him and for a moment could swear to see a boy she knew.

“Danny?”- the girl whispered as she saw a boy with a white polo shirt and blue jeans but upon closer inspection realized it was someone else.

“Who’s Danny?”- Jeremy asked more out of curiosity and conversational sake than jealousy.

“Sorry… I thought I saw an old friend from school. He kinda went missing last week.”- the girl replied.

Paulina was known for taking advantage of anyone who came too close such as Jeremy, but Danny had been crushing on her since elementary and she made sure to fully use him. Though in the last few months had become estranged, sometimes running out of the classroom for no apparent reasons according to Lancer, worst yet was that he began to ignore her.

It was then that she recalled Danny going through something similar to Jeremy’s situation, she found out thanks to Lancer’s loose tongue and of course, after asking around why her favourite gofer was AWOL that his mother and sister left merely two weeks ago.

Just like with Jeremy and his wife, Danny’s mother a woman named Madeline or Maddie simple tossed the divorce paper to her husband’s face and walked out the door with her eldest daughter, their whereabouts are still unknown.

Danny too disappeared a week later leaving his father alone, it was a strange and unusual situation for sure but nothing Paulina would trouble herself with, she did need a new gofer but there were plenty of boys to choose from. 

(XXXXXX)

Night finally came upon the city of Dimmesdale as Jeremy open the garage door of his summer house through remote control. Paulina couldn’t help but look in amazement as she entered the foyer which easily rivalled her house in size.

The first thing Paulina saw and was slightly uncomfortable with were two very tall statues of nude women with prominent breasts and bubble butts placed by the stairs, the one to the right was sitting over a pedestal with her legs wide open while the one to the left was “leaning” over the railing showing her round ass.

“They’re modelled after you, baby”- Jeremy whispered to her ear.

“They’re beautiful.”- Paulina replied somewhat freak out.

Jeremy began walking up the stairs carrying most of the shopping while Paulina took a closer look to the statues, the cheerleader had to give credit to the sculptor for his remarkable attention to details as the vagina looked so realistic, it even gave the illusion of not only being soft but wet.

Even Paulina blushed as she reached the upper floor where two more statues stood guard by the stairs, the one to the left was of “her” offering a blowjob but the one on the right was bending over while spreading her ass cheeks, Paulina was more impressed by the attention to details on this particular piece as each wrinkle in the anus was carefully carved. She did wonder if her asshole really looks like that and wonder how they got it in such detail.

“How in the fuck could he even ordered these things without becoming a laughing stock.”- Paulina quietly wondered as Jeremy opened the master bedroom. 

Her entire living room could easily fit three times, there was an antique piano by the left along with several desks and other furniture such as drawers and bookshelves along with several bookcases to match, more importantly, was the enormous bed placed opposite to the door.

The two started with a shower in his private bathroom where they passionately kissed, their tongues dancing with each other as Jeremy played with her large and soft butt. The soap and shampoo were left untouched as they were too busy making out for scores of minutes.

“Let’s go to bed”- Jeremy spoke as his young lover was rubbing down his massive hard-on.

Paulina smirk as she made her way towards the bed wiggling her large and appetizing ass after quickly drying herself with a nearby towel, the last thing she wanted was to soak the silk bedsheets or worst yet to slipped on the marble floor.

The man quickly followed her example and dried off as quickly as he could while his young lover was crawling over the bed, Jeremy took the moment to rush over to the drawer and pull out a string of extra sensitive condoms, he bought and had at the ready.

“No, baby. It’s my safe day so we can do it raw.”- Paulina offered as she spread eagle herself on the bed.

The condoms slide of his hands as he recalled they only ever did it raw once during their first time together, he rushed over to her not wanting to ruin the moment by asking her if she was sure about. Paulina’s tongue slide inside Jeremy’s mouth as his hard penis was probing her wet vagina.

A soft moan escapes the cheerleader’s lips as she felt his manhood sliding inside of her, the pleasure she felt was immense but she kept her legs wide apart so her lover could go in as deep as possible. Jeremy wrapped his arms around the girl’s slender waist as he continues shoving his phallus deeper.

“Ah! That feels so fucking good!”- Paulina yelled out as Jeremy was finally balls deep inside of her.

Jeremy began to slowly slide in and out of the girl as there was no hurry at all. The man had found a paradise inside the Latina’s pussy and was willing to enjoy as long as he could, the two kissed passionately as the girl locked her legs around his waist effectively trapping him.

The two rolled over taking full benefit of the large bed allowing Paulina to be on top, the girl squat over his crotch and began jumping on his manhood, her face filled with lust and passion as Jeremy enjoyed watching her massive breasts jump up and down. 

Paulina’s cunt was hot and tight, her moans filled with lust and desire, never before had Jeremy enjoyed either of them in the past with his wife. It felt as if all the years with that woman were a complete waste but now, he had a new true love in his life.

The couple constantly changed positions throughout the night as their voices and moaning filled the house. Jeremy continually ejaculated inside Paulina knowing that it was her safe day and was rarely treated to her raw pussy.

As Paulina put herself on all four, she noticed the door was wide open and recalled having forgotten to close though it didn’t matter at all since they were the only ones staying at the house at the moment, Jeremy’s maids and staff left for the weekend.

The man slammed his hips unto Paulina’s plump ass taking in the sight of her firm and well-marked back as her large breasts bounce around with each mighty strike from Jeremy, he no longer held back and ravage the girl’s pussy as hard and fast as his hips allowed it.

His eyes moved beyond Paulina wonderful ass and into the open door where he could imagine his prune of a wife crying in between the two statues, the man wanted her to see him fucking a real woman, his delusion added his bitch of a daughter who wailed next to her mother.

“You like that!”- Jeremy said looking at his imaginary family.

“Yes! I love it!”- Paulina replied as her cunt tighten. “Jeremy! Jeremy! I’m gonna cum again!”- the girl yelled out.

Jeremy ejaculated for the final time as his semen stuffed the girl as if she were a thanksgiving turkey, the two unglued from each other with a loud “pop” sound, the man could see his cum flowing out of the girl’s redden pussy.

“This is a real woman! Not like you bitch! And she’s mine!!”- Jeremy mentally screamed at his imaginary wife while grabbing Paulina’s butt.

The man looked with pride at the cum filled pussy as he compared Paulina to his ex-wife. The cheerleader had a near-perfect body with large breasts, wide hips and a big butt, was well fit and even tan to perfection while his wife had small saggy tits, a flat ass and sickly pale skin, the only thing big was the gut she was building up.

By evening the couple was at the kitchen getting breakfast ready as they slept through most of the morning, having gone to sleep at five in the morning, Though Paulina wanted to try out her new outfits, Jeremy told her to stay naked allowing her only to wear her high heels.

Paulina didn’t mind at all as they would continue having more sex later on and it would be too much of a hassle if cum were to stain her new clothes. The naked girl walked around the kitchen that could put any high-end restaurant to shame as she fetches the ingredients to make some pancakes.

(XXXXXX)

Jeremy couldn’t believe the weekend he had with Paulina just a few days ago, despite hating Vlad Masters for stealing his family, he had to thank the former mayor for freeing him from a loveless marriage and a daughter who hates him, it was only because of him that Jeremy found true love. 

The man felt like a teenager again each time they met up which wasn’t as often as he wanted it to be, given Paulina’s young age meant they couldn’t be open about their relationship. Jeremy desire to bring her to live with him at the mansion but that would be impossible at least for the next four years. 

“Your dinner master Jeremy”- the family butler Hobson suddenly said as he put a hamburger on the tray next to Jeremy’s desk. “Are you sure you don’t prefer to dine in the dining hall?”- the man added.

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to watch the news as I eat.”- Jeremy replied as he turned on the television by the corner. “Please get the silverware ready for tomorrow’s dinner, we’re having a guest”- he added.

“Is miss Sanchez staying over?”- Hobson casually asked as Jeremy nodded in agreement. “I shall also put the silk sheets to wash so the young lady can enjoy them fresh.”- the old man added before leaving the room.

Jeremy was rather open about his sexual and romantic relationship about Paulina with Hobson who had served the Manson family for years and wasn’t a stranger to keeping secrets, the old butler was surprisingly supportive about his master’s new girlfriend despite her age. 

The man began watching the late time news more out of habit than interest, his mind was busy with thoughts of Paulina and what she would be doing right now. The girl didn't reply to his calls but send a text saying she was at “studying” at the library, just as he’s about to text her, something caught his eye on the television. 

“Breaking news! We are transmitting live from Wisconsin where former Amity Park Mayor Vlad Master was placed under arrest by the G.I.W. organization right at his mansion.”- Jeremy dropped his hamburger as the few bits he was chewing fell out.

His heart was beating a million times per second, rage piled up as the thought of his ex-wife and daughter running back to him now that their piggy bank was going to jail. There was no way in hell he would allow them back into the house much less allow Pamela to take Paulina’s rightfully earned place on the bed. 

“It has been confirmed by the G.I.W. that Vlad Master is some sort of demonic ghost vampire.” The news reporter said as he walked up to a large man in a red jumpsuit. “Professor Jack Fenton an active agent for the G.I.W. will explain what Vlad Master is.”- the reported continued as he passed the microphone over to Jack Fenton.

“This entity is what we called a Plasmius, a ghost parasite with a human appearance that takes control of innocent people through mind control.”- the professor spoke with some notable hatred in his voice which made the reporter feel intimidated. 

Jeremy couldn’t believe what he was hearing, all of Vlad Masters so-called genius investments and business ventures were nothing but the product of his mind control over people, leaving thousands of families in bankruptcy just too feed his ego and bank accounts.

“How did you capture this Plasmius?”- the reporter questioned.

“It was through the help of one of our associated, Danny Phantom who personally hunted down this parasite and brought him to justice,” Jack spoke though his eyes fell over to the main door as half a dozen women were being carried on stretchers to nearby ambulances. “No more questions! Maddie!!! Jazz!!!” the man screamed out loud as he ran towards his family.

Jeremy sat in silence as he heard how Vlad Master had used his “magic” to turned innocent women into his sex slaves, though the channel refuses to name his victims, he was sure both Pamela and Sam were also victims. He didn’t know what to feel anymore as he got a brief glimpse of Sam being put inside the ambulance.

(XXXXXX)

Word of what happened quickly spread throughout Casper high and quickly reached Paulina who worried her gold mine was in danger of being close down. There were so many things she wanted to buy and didn’t feel like searching for a new sponsor. 

The girl sat quietly as she recalled a video where the mighty hero Phantom who fighting off this Plasmius on the sky of Wisconsin. The hero seemed more like a demon with glowing green eyes, each of Phantom’s punches sends the creature flying away with screams of pain. 

The video showed how Danny Phantom slammed the former mayor of Amity Park deep inside one of his luxurious cars, punching him with desperation for scores of seconds. The video ended right after the creature resumed his human form again and the Phantom flying away.

“How’s your wife and Sam?”- the Latina asked as nursed an iced coffee.

“They’re doing a lot better. Thank you.”- Jeremy replied looking down at his drink. 

Both mother and daughter refused to tell him what happened at Vlad’s Manor during those five months of captivity, yet with a few well place “donations” to a few police officer’s retirement funds, he came across the police reports and copies of homemade videos, Vlad made though the police told him rapist like to relive their attacks, yet Jeremy wonder if that was true as in the videos it seems as if he were challenging someone.

Jeremy remained in silence as he saw how his daughter was crawling around naked in Vlad’s front yard, his little girl had a sort of plug in the form of a furry tail shoved up her asshole, what bothered him the most was the dog leash around her neck which her mother was holding on to. 

Vlad’s apparent main targets were a young redhead and her mother while Pamela, Sam and a few others women were nothing more than simple Guinea pigs for him to practice his mind control magic. His stomach turns as he saw Vlad having his way with all of the women. It was then that Jeremy took hold of Paulina’s hand and looked straight to her eyes. 

“I love you.”- Jeremy said firmly. “I’ll be the better man and continue providing for my family but I want us to continue our relationship.”- the man added as he explained about leaving his wife once she was doing much better.

“I love you too.”- Paulina said with a dreamy voice. “Lucky!! Ember’s summer tour is about to start and I’m gonna need a lot of cash.”- she mentality spoke to herself.

The End.


	5. Through the window

Sluts of Amity Park  
One-shot  
Through the window

Powerful keystrokes echo within Danny Fenton’s room as he was busy having an online match against several teens in one of Danny’s favourite shooter games, yet the boy and his team were losing badly due to them lacking some key players. Some accusations of using aim-bots were thrown but only laughter came back which only bothered the boy even more.

It took only a few more minutes for Danny’s team to lose with a miserable score making the boy tossed his controller over the desk, feeling there was no point in continuing to play against cheaters, Danny turned off his game and begun watching a horror movie his friend Sam recommended. 

Normally, he would be either gaming with his best friends Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley instead of dealing with a bunch of cheaters and hackers or unknown to his friends be out patrolling Amity Park in search for what the locals had come to call ghosts.

Danny was among the very few capable of defending the city from these abominations if need be, only his parents were aware of the fact that he tampered with the family’s main project commonly known as the Ghost Portal at Amity Park university and was in a way of speaking electrocuted.

Rather than facing with certain death, he was granted strange abilities such as becoming invisible or intangible, even his physical strength had augmented greatly. Both Jack and Maddie kept it a secret from everyone in fear of their son becoming a lab rat but also saw the potential in their son as they wanted to explore the Ghost Zone from where the ghost came. 

His parent allowed him to follow the example of his comic book hero the Crimson Chin as a way to nurture his newfound power, in the meantime they would continue developing a safe way to keep the portal open so he could be the first to explore another world and have his name forever in the pages of history. 

It eases his mother’s heart that the grant majority of ghosts whether humanoid or with a dozen tentacles behaved just like tourists, simply flying around the city taking in the landscapes or just watching the locals, only a handful ever cause trouble to which Danny eagerly put a stop to. 

Whenever such troubles did arise meant a cruel battle that often left him battered and bruised, yet his “magic” also came with its own healing properties as most of his wounds would vanish within hours, a broken bone would be fully healed in a matter of days or so he thought as he hadn’t a broken anything and his parents weren’t so eager to hurt him just to study his healing factors.

Unfortunately, today there wasn’t any sort distress calls, and with Tucker lock up in his house after falling sick with the flu, and Sam who was living her personal hell in Dimmesdale as she was dragged to a cocktail party meant Danny’s plans for the evening were out the window. 

The boy did consider going down to the basement to workout as his father had set him a strict workout routine despite being overweight himself with the excuse to better prepare him for the eventual trip to the other side, his days were repetitive as they consisted of long hours of studying or working out, therefore, was always looking forwards to his days off.

“Maybe I should go out or something.”- Danny said as he turns off the movie.

He didn’t want to break Sam’s heart by telling her that he already saw that film twice and was far from impress by the cheesy special effects, or the actors who were as stiff as rocks and with the only winning point being the pool scene as the main female leads were swimming in thongs though was ruined by the killer making everyone run away.

For a few minutes, he scrolled online trying to find a new game to download or some other form of entertainment. Danny’s boredom was such that he finished his weekend homework and cleaned his room despite never doing the latter.

The boy did end up downloading Ember’ McLain’s new music album which he played at full volume taking advantage that his bedroom is located in front of an alleyway meaning that he didn’t have to worry about bothering anyone with his loud music, not one that could complaint at least.

His sister Jasmine on the other had her room right in front of his overviewing the back garden and the driveway where the family RV and her car were always parked, Danny was slightly jealous that his dad bought Jazz a car though only getting him a mountain bike. 

Yet the boy didn’t make a fuzz of it since he knew his sister had to pay half of the car with her own money as well as the gas and whatever repairs it might need. Danny did question if her tutoring job really paid that good. 

“Mom and dad are gonna be back late again”- Danny whispered as leans back on the chair. 

A quiet grumble in his stomach made him turn over to his clock hanging on the wall which told it was almost two in the evening, knowing that his parents were coming back late and that he was supposed to be out with his friend made him turn off the stereo and exit his room. 

As Danny made his way to the stairs, he recalled his father Jack Fenton was seeing some government agents who were interested in buying some designs of his newest inventions, how the man managed to persuade government agents into buying his silly gadgets was beyond Danny’s comprehension.

His mother Maddie on the other hand, was out buying the weekly grocery, though Danny did notice she was recently going out shopping in the evening rather than in the morning as she used, even coming back several hours later. The boy couldn’t understand what his mother was doing at the mall for so many hours if she was just buying groceries.

“I get women like to take their time shopping but last night she came home almost at dinner time.”- Danny muttered as he recalls her walking in with a pizza though perceiving the faint but notable smell of tobacco. “How long does it take to buy sparkplugs.” The boy added looking over to the basement door on his way to the kitchen. 

The woman often bought tools as they tended to break or go missing, she also bought dangerous materials such as corrosive chemicals which she and her husband constantly used in the laboratory; it was then that Danny concluded that the smell of tobacco was simply due to some random chemical she bought.

Even his older sister Jazz was out working on yet another school project at the city library, the redhead told her parents about eating out though Jack insisted on her coming back in time for dinner as they were having his favourite meatloaf and apple pie. 

Danny’s eyes fell upon the pantry which rested over the sink, within were the cereals and bread though didn’t feel like having either, which set his attention upon the refrigerator, but had told his parents about staying out late and with his mother out shopping meant lunch hadn’t been made.

“So much for today’s plans”- Danny muttered in annoyance as he looked at the spoil leftovers.

The boy didn’t count on Tucker getting sick out of the blue or having to cancel their evening plans, which now left him in a minor predicament. He could either cook the “emergency” ham his father keep at the back of the refrigerator or follow the original plan and eat out after visiting the arcades. 

“I’ll just fetch a cheap combo at the Nasty Burger and do a quick patrol around town.”- the boy decided as he closed the refrigerator door not wanting to cook the questionable emergency ham but having taken the last chicken nugget.

The main door suddenly open which made Danny poke his head out the kitchen door, it was far too early for his father to come back from his meeting and knowing how much his mother loves to window shop meant she was still at the mall. 

“Danny! Anybody!” – a soft voice called out from the door.

Upon recognizing the bright red hair which belongs to his older sister, Danny turned invisible intending to pop up behind his sister and scare her while pretending to have arrived early from the mall. Yet he suddenly came to a halt as he noticed Jazz wasn’t alone. 

A young boy with blonde long shoulder-length hair and an old grey trench coat, with dusty black pants and filthy boots, followed her closely, his clothes seemed slightly worn out while Jazz’s V-shaped black blouse which showed too much cleavage especially now that her breasts had reached the unbelievable D-cup size, and her skin tight jeans that made her seem as if she wasn’t wearing anything were all new. 

“Come on in, Johnny. There’s no one home.”- Jazz invited the boy inside the house upon receiving no answer. “Let’s go to my room.”- the redhead added making Danny shiver.

It wasn’t the first time his sister brought someone over though it was always to give her tutoring lessons at the kitchen or in the living room, the redhead was something of a student-teacher, yet Danny couldn’t even begin to understand why she invited this guy into her bedroom when their parents were absent. 

His eyes open in horror as Johnny squeezed his sister’s bubble butt through her pants, and despite the clear sexual harassment, Jazz didn’t slap him on the face or utter a single word in a complaint, instead, she smiled at him and playfully slapped his chest while calling him a “naughty boy” while looking at him seductively.

Danny wanted to knock the lights out of Johnny there and then for touching his sister, but there wasn’t anything he could as the teen wasn’t forcing himself on Jazz, and she was responding his advances in a very welcoming manner which turned Danny’s feet into concrete blocks.

A lump suddenly began forming under Danny’s throat as he saw Jazz sliding down her delicate hand until reaching the boy’s crotch which she firmly took hold of, their faces lean in closer and shared a passionate kiss while the blonde teen grabs the redhead by her ass.

“What the hell?”- Danny muttered as he saw both Johnny and Jazz kissing. “I didn’t know she had a boyfriend”- the boy silently added.

Never did he imagined his nerdy sister would already have a boyfriend, though the way he was fondling his sister’s butt begun to bother Danny as he narrowed his eyes into a dreadful glare while their tongues danced with each under his quiet angry gaze.

Danny’s heart nearly stopped upon seeing Jazz unbuckling his pants and pulling out his penis which stood firmed like an iron pole. The boy couldn’t believe that his older sister was stroking the teen’s cock in the living room, he wanted to stop them but found himself unable to move or even speak. Just one word of his would be enough to put a stop to this. 

“Let’s put this bad boy to work”- Jazz ordered as she pulled Johnny by his penis.

Danny stood in complete silence as he saw the teen shoving his hand inside Jazz’s pants making his sister playfully ask him not to shove his finger inside her asshole though neither of them released each other on their way towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

The boy stood still feeling his pants growing tighter as he observed his older sister and this teenager whom he had never seen before walking to the upper floor in between laughter, Danny’s feet felt heavy as if they were made out of iron 

(XXXXXX)

For up to nearly twenty minutes Danny paced up and down the living room, debating if he should ignore what he just saw and pretend it never happened, but deep down he knew to use his magic and take a peek inside his sister’s bedroom. 

“Fuck it! I gotta make sure she’s alright!”- Danny justified himself as he rushed up the stairs.

His haste died down almost instantly upon hearing the mighty voice of Ember McLain and her award-winning song Remember. Once more a dreadful emptiness had formed within the pit of his stomach as yet another lump made itself present under Danny’s throat. 

Danny breathing was fast and almost desperate as he glued his ear to the wooden door, even with the music going on, he could distinguish Jazz’s voice coming from within. His magic was never intended to be used to spy on anyone much less his sister but found himself nonetheless phasing through the wall in his invisible form almost driven by instinct.

His naked sister was glued to the equally undressed boy in a strange position: Johnny was in the middle of the room with both his arms making their way underneath Jazz’s long thick legs going over her neck as she pressed her back unto him, her body tangling in the air like a ragdoll as he continuously penetrated her wet vagina with his hard penis. 

“See bitch!! I told you I could do it! The full fucking Nelson.”- Johnny proclaimed as he continued bouncing the redhead on his cock.

Danny trembled flabbergasted as he saw his beautiful sister bouncing up and down on this stranger’s cock, completely at his mercy, being treated more like a mere doll than a person. Her limbs dangling in the air pitifully as she moaned loudly. 

“Ahhh! Yes! Ahhh!”- was all Jazz could say.

The boy saw in disbelief at his nerdy almost too quiet of a sister who had her nose buried in a book most of the time now screaming in pleasure. Hardly any of her intelligent persona was present, the complex words she often used were non-existing. Instead, simple syllables made their way out of her luscious lips despite having a vast lexicon. 

Jazz moaned as she bounced for scores of minutes until Johnny suddenly sat on the bed without pulling out of the redhead’s tight cunt, it was now her turn to start moving which she did with great enthusiasm despite her numbed limps. 

The girl with bright red hair quickly sat on her heels showing her round ass to her lover and begun vigorously sliding on his hard dick, not knowing she was giving her younger brother a clear view of her wet pussy being penetrated. 

Danny’s face was bright red as he saw Johnny’s dick sliding in and out of his sister’s drenched pussy, her voice easily rivalled with that of Ember whose album came to end unable to continued providing any more background music. 

Cunt juice was starting to stain the bedsheets as Jazz’s moaning and Johnny’s heavy breathing along with the loud bed creaking had replaced the background music making Danny thankful none of their neighbours could hear this private sonata of lust.

“Are they finally done?”- Danny quietly asked himself as the two lovers reduced their speed and rhythm.

“Get on your fucking knees!”- Johnny ordered spanking Jazz’s ass and almost shoved her off.

Danny was getting tired of hearing the boy calling his sister a bitch but it seemed to turn her on even more though that didn’t suppress his desire to beat him up, Jazz quickly climbs over the bed as she put herself on all fours showing just how big her round bubble butt actually is. 

The redhead let out a loud but pleasureful gasp as she was once again penetrated by Johnny, the sounds of meat striking meat and lewd moaning echo within the bedroom even louder now that the music had ended, each hump made waves on Jazz soft ass. A sudden slap on the butt made her yelled out though continued moaning.

“You like that, bitch!?”- Johnny yelled as he spanked Jazz once more. “Tell me you like it, whore!”- the boy said once more as he continuously spanks the redhead’s pale ass.

“Yes!! I love it!”- Jazz replied in a lewd voice that almost seems foreign to her normal persona. “I fucking love your cock!!”- the girl added making Danny squirm.

The girl’s breasts bounced up and down as Johnny continued penetrating her as hard and fast as his hips could allow it. Without so much as a warning, he flipped the girl over her back and lifted her legs high resting her feet over his broad shoulders.

Danny gulped down as he saw in full detail how Johnny was now bouncing on his sister’s body, going in and out of her soaked cunt while her feet dangle by his head. It was a bizarre sight for sure as Danny never once had imagined his sister in such positions before.

To see her face filled with such lustful glee and to hear her most erotic voice as she fully gave herself to her boyfriend was in a way wonderous, Danny knew this wasn’t a face he should see his sister make but was unable to pull his eyes away from her or her cunt for that matter.

Jasmine’s womanly scent was something porn movies could never be able to imitate, nor the heat their bodies created with their shameless movements. Jazz gradually slides her legs off Johnny’s shoulder spreading them as far as they could reach.

“You feel so good! Go faster!”- Jazz said as she put her hand over his chest while licking her lips. “You’re the best I ever had!”- the girl added as she bites down her lips.

Danny’s heart begun racing even faster upon seeing Jazz kissing the boy while he continued to pump her cunt faster, the redhead’s tongue danced with that of Johnny’s in front of her younger brother who bounced his eyes from her face to her cunt. 

“I’m cumming!!”- Johnny suddenly exclaimed as he unleashes his load. 

Judging by Jasmine’s expression she too had reached an orgasm though it wasn’t the only she had during their intercourse. The bedroom door suddenly opens shocking all three as they turn their attention to a woman with reddish short hair.

“Jazz, honey, could you?”- Maddie suddenly stopped midsentence.

Before Maddie’s eyes was her only daughter lying naked over the bed covered in sweat with her legs spread wide apart as a young teenager was still cumming inside of her. Both Danny and Johnny turned pale upon seeing the older woman standing at the door.

A million thoughts crossed through Danny’s mind as he wonders what he could possibly do to help his older sister, she had the right to enjoy a pleasureful sex life with her boyfriend but surely their mother wouldn’t agree and ban the guy from ever seeing Jazz again.

Banning the boy from ever seeing his sister didn’t sound all that bad according to Danny, but even he knew that he was being too selfish for not wanting his sister to have sex with her boyfriend as he had fantasied about sleeping with the school’s sweetheart Paulina Sanchez.

Night after night he dreamt about putting the cheerleader in the same position Jazz was at a few minutes ago, it was then that Danny raised his hand towards his neighbour’s satellite dish just outside the window nonetheless was tempted to fire an energy bolt at Johnny’s back which took all his willpower not to do. 

“Hi, mom… need something?”- Jazz casually asked as she relaxes her legs while keeping Johnny in between them and making her brother lower his hand.

“Yeah, I was gonna asked you run down to the store to pick up your dad’s favourite apple pie, I forgot to get it at the bakery on my back.”- Maddie replied as looks at Johnny with a stern look. “Are you using a condom, mister?”- the woman asked with a firm voice.

“Yes, Ma’am! I’m wearing one.”- Johnny replied as he pulls out of the redhead avoiding Maddie’s gaze, Jazz proceeded to peel off the condom showing it to her mother as proof while asking Johnny if he would give her a ride to the bakery to which he instantly agreed.

“Thank you, honey but there’s no hurry so could you two take a bath before going?”- Maddie ordered more than asked as she left while asking her to keep the room open as to vent the smell of sex.

Danny’s jaw nearly dropped to the ground as he expected his mother to lash out at Jazz and her boyfriend for having sex at the age of sixteen, and yet she treated it as if she caught her playing videogames with a friend, even asking them to wash up before going for her errand. 

(XXXXXX)

Both Johnny and Jazz laugh as the boy commented on how scared he was upon seeing Jazz’s mother at the door thinking she would chase him out the house with a bat, Danny growled as learned that it wasn’t the first time Johnny was chased out for having sex with someone’s daughter or girlfriend. 

“What the fuck? How can he tell about cheating on her?”- Danny mentally questioned as he wanted to snap Johnny’s neck.

“I think you got a leak, Kitten.”- Johnny commented after noticing a gooey substance on his back.

“It’s probably mine, let wash it off at shower”- Jazz replied as she stretched her arms.

It was then that Danny realized his dick was in his hand, the boy didn’t realize to have been masturbating the whole time while watching his older sister have sex with whom Danny at the moment assumed was her boyfriend in the comfort and privacy of her bedroom. 

The girl stood allowing Danny to fully see her naked body without restraints, large round breasts which even an adult hand could barely hold, a slender waist with wide hips and a big round yet firm butt, her flat and firm belly clearly the results of their mother teaching her martial arts, Danny didn’t want to admit it but she had a desirable body that models would envy. 

Jazz tied the condom and casually threw it inside the trash bin which held many scrambled papers and a few potato chip bags. The girl didn’t bother in getting dress again as she took hold of her clothes in one hand and a towel in the other as Johnny followed her to the bathroom covering his genitals with his clothes.

Danny quietly walked over to the trash bin which was almost full with crumpled up papers and empty plastic bags but couldn’t see the used condom as the weight made fall to the bottom, morbid curiosity took over and made him take hold of the papers putting them on the floor.

His heart quivered as he placed his eyes over seven used condoms and their respective wrappers at the bottom. Only one among the seven shined in a glossy glow which made Danny realized was the one Jazz just used.

It was fairly easy to assumed Jazz had done it seven times during that week as their mother collected and threw away the garbage on Mondays. Danny followed his sister into the bathroom where she and Johnny were busy making out rather than showering. 

“Sorry I called you a bitch earlier but I got a little too into it”- Johnny said looking at Jazz’s celestial blue eyes. “I’ve never seen a woman like you before…well outside of a porno.”- the boy added with some laughter.

“I don’t mind some harsh language every now and again but I’m no porno star.”- Jazz replied as she began soaping her body. 

“Hard to believe we just met.”- the boy spoke as he put both hands on Jazz’s hips.

Danny pops his head up as he listens how Jazz’s car had a minor malfunction on her way to the library, it was then that Johnny saw her trying to fix the issue however she could, though had to admit that her desirable ass was the main reason for him to stop and help.

The two shared a drink at a café near the library after she picked up the books needed for her school project, though Jazz kissed him out of the blue while licking her lips and gently whispered to Johnny’s ear if he wanted something hotter at her house since there was no one home. 

“I thought that only happened in a porno…”- Danny whispered as he saw his sister turn the shower off.

Danny quietly stood by the main door watching his sister climb aboard Johnny’s motorcycle soon to disappeared around the corner, the boy then noticed Jazz’s car was nowhere to be seen making him believe she left it at the library’s parking lot. 

The redhead came back home with her father’s favourite apple pie just ten minutes before dinnertime, in other words, it took her nearly two hours to fetch both the pie from the bakery and her car from the library. Danny wondered if she “thanked” Johnny again at some hotel. 

Danny carefully watched as his sister casually ate her dinner while reading a complicated textbook clearly too advanced for her but was managing just fine, he was rather impressed that she could sit down without complaints after getting slapped so hard just a few hours ago.

“Does she do it often?”- Danny silently questioned himself.

It also bothered him that their mother didn’t cause a scene after catching her having sex with a boy his sister hardly knew, how long had the woman know about this and was Jazz somehow blackmailing her? Maddie didn’t seem distressed nor shock by what she saw. 

The boy glued his eyes over Jazz’s butt and for a moment picture her naked as she cut up the pie which she began serving to her father, mother and him. Jazz smile at her brother as she winked and rush to the kitchen for some ice-cream. 

“I know how much you like vanilla ice-cream with your apple pie.”- Jazz spoke with a friendly and innocent as she laid a large portion of ice-cream on her brother’s dessert.

“Thank you, Jazz.”- the boy meekly replied.

His sister had the sweet fragrance of lavender shampoo emanating from her long bright red hair, a soft and delicate perfume covered the rest of her body fully hiding the stench of sex but even so, he could faintly perceive an unusual smell coming from her mouth, it wasn’t the meatloaf as he had smelled it countless times in his bedroom, it was the stench of semen. 

“She gave him a blowjob”- Danny stated in silent wondering if she did in the car.

(XXXXXX)

Danny quietly stood within his sister’s bedroom at nearly three in the morning, the odour of cum and sweat though faint was still present, unable to sleep due to the vivid memory of Jazz and Johnny having sex earlier that evening was still burned in his mind.

The boy quietly floated above his slumbering sister recalling the moment she and Johnny shared just a few hours ago, gently he pulled away the bedsheets exposing her nude body which made Danny gulp down as he lowered his head towards her crotch. 

“This is how you look like down here.”- Danny whispered looking at his sister’s vagina. “I wonder if…”- he continued whispering.

Danny looked down at his penis which slowly became hard after seeing Jazz’s slightly redden pussy up close, but upon recalling how Johnny was sliding his penis inside of her hole made him fully erect, just thinking of Jazz having sex was more intense than any porno he had ever seen, even the sole reason as to why they slept together turned him on.

There wasn’t a single trace of romance or love between Jazz and Johnny, just simple animalistic lust. Danny’s heart didn’t hold any sort of jealousy, anger or even a fraction of resentment towards his older sister but there was something else. A desire to watch her having sex again.

The days carried on as normal but no matter what porn movie he put or how loud he played it in his headphones, the feeling wasn’t the same, not even close. Danny hated the idea that he could only cum if he recalled the memory of his sister with Johnny.

The boy was attracted to his sister’s lewd and well-developed body but knew he couldn’t touch her, therefore, searched online for adult actresses with similar bodies and hairstyle as his sister yet was unable to finish until he mentally replaced the actress with Jazz.

“I need to see her again.”- Danny said to himself as he turned off his porn movie. “I know she’s bringing guys over… but when?”- the boy continued as he wanted to see her in bed with someone. 

The used condoms inside the trash bin and their mother’s casualness towards Jazz’s sexual activity were enough proof that she was bringing men over, it was then that he began making a mental map of Jazz daily activities trying to figure out a pattern.

Danny was more than sure Jazz was bringing her dates over whenever their father and himself were out of the house since there was no way in hell Jack would allow her to bring random guys over to sleep with and was most likely unaware of her sexual activity. 

It would be a different case if their mother was home whenever Jazz brought a guy over, the woman seemed to not only tolerate but also approved of her behaviour, and not to minimal level either as she acted too casual upon seeing Jazz mounted by a boy. 

Danny knew to certainty two things, one: his sister was a creature of habits as she loves to planned everything ahead, sex included for sure, even though Johnny seemed like a random pick, Danny was sure his sister studied the guy at the café before offering to take him back home, had the boy not met her standards she would give him the coffee as thanks and left.

Two: she wouldn’t be picking guys around Casper High as she has a reputation to take care of, had she been sleeping with someone from school, word of it would have already reached his ears since many boys, especially in the football team, would be bragging about it all day long. 

“According to my estimates, Jazz should be bringing someone over tomorrow since she’ll be home alone after the game.”- Danny expressed looking at the calendar and seeing it was Saturday.

Jack and Maddie would stay until late in the evening at Amity Park University on Saturdays where they function as science and physics professors, either evaluating tests or doing office work as there were no lectures during the weekends save for a few students who brought in late assignments.

Under Jack’s petition, Maddie would be the first to leave as he didn’t like his wife overworking or leaving their kids unattended though it was more out fear for another accident such as the portal explosion a few months ago which ironically sky-rocket their investigations and possibly granted them an explorer, yet the woman always made a stop at the movies as Danny caught her there more than once though now knew she was just making time for Jazz and her lovers. 

It was then that Danny frown as he remembered his school was having a match against “Dimmesdale Losers” who ironically had never lost a single match in years, worst yet was that the student’s presence was mandatory by order of vice-principal Lancer as to encourage the team into victory.

(XXXXXX)

The sun was hardly showing itself over the horizon the following morning as Danny was rushing towards a burning apartment building after seeing it ablaze on the news, from afar, he could see a young girl standing on the window of the fourth floor. Filled with fear and the imminent sensation of death made the girl jump.

“Gotcha!”- Danny exclaimed as he caught the child mid-air, “There you go, safe and sound.”- the boy added as he put the five-year-old year on the ground next to her grateful parents.

Firefighters tried their very best to control the flames, the boy noticed a water tower at the top of the adjacent building which made him take flight without letting the girl nor her parents expressed their gratitude. With might force, he yanked the water tower from its hinges and pour its content over the burning building effectively putting out the fire.

Danny expected great battles against the ghosts from the other world but found himself more often rescuing people from housefires and random accidents. Though the cheers and applause of both men and women were enough to satisfy his ego, yet he kindly looked forward to any sweet lady who wanted to show her bare breasts in a sign of appreciation.

“Shit! The damn game’s about to start”- Danny rushed towards Amity Park’s stadium as Lancer was taking attendance and would give detention to anyone who skips the game. 

Danny made it just in time for the kickoff, though the seats next to Sam and Tucker were already taken making him growl, suddenly a soft but well-known hand held his shoulder. Jazz too had barely made in time who told her Dash Baxter got her front row seats.

The boy narrowed his eyes in anger and disappointed as they headed to their seats wondering if Dash already had his way with Jazz, Danny knew just how much Dash wanted to get inside his sister’s pants though was sure, the half-retarded teenager hadn’t just yet, otherwise, he wouldn’t hear the end of it and probably be the start of his villain origin story. 

Jazz smiled warmly at him as she took hold of his hand while they took their seats in the front row courtesy of Dash, it was very rare for his older sister to wear a miniskirt and top, though the blazing hot sun demanded light wear.

“I didn’t notice you were working out”- Jazz commented as she squeezed his thighs. “Here, touch mine.”- Jazz invited brother to touch her bare legs. 

Unlike Jazz who was overly used to being touch by strangers, Danny was quite astonished even shock to find his hand acting on its own, gently going up and down his sister’s soft leg as his eyes glued themselves to the blue underwear which he knew was a thong due to the two strings going out her hips just above the skirt and into her butt. 

Hardly twenty minutes into the game and Dash Baxter already took hold of the ball and was running to make a touchdown, it was then that Danny saw one of Dimmesdale’s players running madly towards Dash who was several yards away from the finishing line.

Everyone gasped in horror as Amity Park’s quarterback was struck by the opposing team’s quarterback making the large blonde hair boy flipped in the air before crashing on the ground using his arm as a cushion. 

Baxter’s right leg and left arm were both in an unnatural position, though the camera feed ended, in its place, the “kiss-cam” took over in an attempt to lighten up the mood. Several couples took turns kissing in front of the camera once they appeared on the giant screen.

“Look! it’s us!”- Jazz exclaimed waving at the camera. “Just a peck.”- she suddenly took Danny’s lips for less than a second.

Danny remained unmoving on his seat processing what just happened. His eyes slowly moved toward the camera and read “Someone’s in love” just under his face. The game ended with a crushing defeat; Casper High not only lost the game but their quarterback would be off the field for the entire season. 

“Sorry, Danny. Gotta go, I got something to do at the library”- Jazz told Danny as she kissed him on the side of the head. 

Danny rallied with his friend and headed down to the Nasty Burger though end up leaving hardly after finishing his meal complaining about a stomachache. Danny knew it was a long shot that Jazz actually headed over to the library but still made his way there before heading home. 

From the sky, he spotted his sister’s pink beetle parked in the back parking lot, just by the corner next to a black van and some dumpsters, completely out of view from everyone thanks to the tall brick fence surrounding the building and the fact it closed on Saturdays. 

Slowly the ghost boy landed in front of the black van which was rocking up and down while playing loud hip-hop music, Danny didn’t need his borderline genius I.Q to know what was going on within and so he cast his invisibility magic and flew inside the vehicle.

There was only the driver and passenger seat while the backseats had been replaced by a mattress with blue bedsheets, a red lightbulb illuminated the soft velvet interior, though more notable was the disco ball slowly spinning over a couple. 

Danny watched with disgust and amazement at the same time as a young muscular black teenager was pumping his sister’s pussy while her legs stretched widely apart to the point of touching the soft velvet carpet which covered the van’s metal sheets.

“You like it deep, don’t cha?”- the black teenager suddenly asked.

“Yes! Yes! I love your big cock… you’re the best I ever had.”- Jazz replied in between moans. 

Danny twisted his lips upon recalling Jazz saying the exact same thing to Johnny just a week prior. It made him question how many times had she repeated the same thing, deep down Danny knew his sister wasn’t lying at all to the teenager who was mounting her.

The teen’s fat black cock slide in and out of Jazz as she put her legs over his shoulders just like she did with Johnny making Danny wonder if that was her favourite position. The boy found it impossible not to masturbated at this unbelievable sight.

Even in his invisible form, he could find his zipper and pulled out his boyish cock which he began stroking as the fragrance of love infused the van’s interior. The boy wasn’t interested in seeing the teen’s muscular back as he had his way with Jazz and so moved to the side to better see his sister as she made love to yet another stranger.

While the redhead and the teen shared a passionate kiss, Danny kneeled down trying to get a sight of Jazz’s pussy as it was ravaged by this hulking teenager. But could only get glimpses of her cunt each time the boy’s ball sack lifted away before impacting her again.

“Time for that ginger ass of yours.”- The boy added as he pulled out of Danny’s sister.

The redhead rolled over until she was on her knees bending over so her asshole was up high and in full view. Danny gulped down as he squeezes his boyhood while the teenager got on top of his sister pricking her tight backdoor with his glossy fat cock.

“Ready for the touchdown!?”- the black teenager questioned.

“Go for it Mr. quarterback!”- Jazz yelled out.

Danny frowned upon realizing the muscular teen who was slowly shoving his long hard penis inside of Jazz’s asshole was a member of Dimmesdale football team though he wasn’t bothered by seeing her with a member of the opposing team, it did bother him to see Jazz with a football player.

The girl panted loudly as she felt him going deeper inside of her, gently making her hole even bigger. Danny saw how the football player was balls deep inside of his sister’s asshole, there was a mixture of horror, disgust, delight and excitement in the sole act he was witnessing. 

The teen’s long hard penis slowly slides out of Jazz’s hole though slammed back inside just as the gland was about to show making the redhead lifted her feet in reaction. Jazz’s eyes were filled with tears though her face was one of sheer delight.

“How you like them eight inches!”- The football player demanded to know.

“It’s fucking great!!”- Jazz replied with a delighted expression.

Loud groans came from the football player’s mouth as he continuously slammed his hips unto the redhead’s ass, even spanking her large and round buttocks in the process that brought out sudden yelps for her luscious lips which her moaning quickly took over.

“What’s with guys and spanking me!”- Jazz thought. “What’s with guys spanking her!”- Danny also thought. 

“Oh, shit I can’t hold it anymore!”- the coloured teenager announced.

Danny, Jazz and the football player, all three reached orgasm at the same time, though Danny sprayed his load over the velvet carpet while the teen did it inside his sister, it was revealed the player was wearing a condom once he exits Jazz.

Heavy breathing and gasping echo withing the van as the couple unglued from each other. The redhead carefully opened the van’s backdoor and peek out making sure there wasn’t anybody nearby before throwing out the condom.

“Wait! I’ll clean it for you, come here”- Jazz offered as she crawled over to the teen before closing the door again. 

“Man, this is so worth my suspension.” The teen suddenly said unable to see Danny sitting next to them.

The teen leans over his back letting out a loud groan while Jazz moved her head up and down in slow motion making sure to pass her tongue underneath the gland and all his eight inches of meat, Jazz could taste the remaining cum as she sucked it out.

Her asshole was sore and still a gaping hole which would take her several minutes to close, it was the first time she had ever let anyone inside there. Suddenly, she felt a frigid yet smoothing sensation take over her anus. The boy had pressed a cold soda can unto her soaring asshole which he took from a cooler hidden next to the driver’s seat.

“Oh, shit! I’m cumming again.”- the football player exclaimed though noticed a thumbs up from Jazz. 

The stream that came out of him was far thinner and lighter than the previous but even so, the redhead made sure to swallow it all. Danny could see how Jazz gulp down the semen as she laid over the teenager’s shoulder hugging him with her arm and leg.

“Thank you very much”- Jazz said as she snuggled to the teen making Danny tilted his head to the side questioning why she would thank the teen.

“That prick had it coming. Can’t go around bullying others.”- The big black teen spoke while shaking his fist in the air. “You must really love your little brother to sleep with someone just to have his bully beaten up. Why didn’t you just sleep with this Baxter guy, anyhow?”- the boy questioned.

“So, he can shove it on my Danny’s face, no thanks.”- Jazz replied as she sat up though feeling some pain in the anus as it touches the carpet. 

“Danny? That’s your bro’s name?”- the teenager asked. “The kid you kissed, right? I bet his heart would break if he saw this”- the boy added with some laughter.

Danny blushed as he recalled the brief kissed, they shared for a moment at the stadium which everyone from Casper high saw and would probably mock him for. His attention was drawn back to Jazz as she began playing with her long red hair.

The boy looked at his sister in amazement, even though she had sex with random people, she would still put him first. Jazz couldn't have gone without noticing how Dash bullied him at school and even feared she might give herself to him as a way to stop the bullying.

“That’s why he’ll never know about this.”- Jazz answered firmly as she opens the soda can which was previously quelling her aching asshole. 

“Yeah, I get it.”- the football player smirked. “I wouldn’t want to find out that my sis slept with the coach just to make me quarterback”- he added. 

“Just for your information, Danny’s a great guy, he’s smart, cool, and handsome, he even helped rescue a truck driver after an accident that let his truck in flames”- Jazz commented with pride though also explaining how the vice-principal expelled a teen who stood up against Dash.

“Sounds like you would prefer to do this with him than me.”- The teenager continued.

Jazz turned as red as her hair upon imagining herself in the bed with Danny, she stammered nervously as she explained how wrong it was for them to sleep together even if he was the hottest guy she’d ever seen, though corrected herself upon that last statement. 

It was then that the redhead decided it was time to leave and shared a final kiss with the teen before climbing out of the van without getting dress as she was blushing red which made her do a quick dash towards her car to fetch clean clothes. The teen and an invisible Danny watch how Jazz slide on her blue thong on and got dressed in her classic outfit. 

“Wait! Um… Can you sign on my door, please?”- the quarterback asked while winking.

“Sure, whatever.”- Jazz replied as she took the marker the boy was holding.

The redhead sigh upon seeing nearly two dozen names written on the van’s backdoor under the title “Pussy Count.” Each name was written with a different style of penmanship which more or less confirmed the teen didn’t write them himself just to make himself look good in front of his friends. 

Jazz showed a disgusted face as she added her name and surname like the other girls, though came to noticed the word “pussy” written next to all the names and “Bj” next to a handful, it was then that she realized she also had to write the name of their sexual act. The redhead felt ashamed to be the only one who wrote “Anal” next to her name.

Danny’s heart was beating so hard it nearly cracked his chest as he saw Jazz leave the parking lot in her car while the teenager followed up soon after. A million thoughts crossed his mind at the same time as he became visible once more. 

(XXXXXX)

Danny couldn’t believe he was standing in his swimming briefs late Monday afternoon under the blazing sun washing cars in front of Casper high like many of his peers, the boy’s eyes fell upon the well-tone bodies of girls as they walk around bouncing their large breasts and bubble butts which were hardly covered by a piece of string. 

The cheerleaders constantly dropped their sponges as they purposely bend over to pick them up while showing their cunts which were covered by a wet and now see-through fabric, more than one driver nearly crashed while observing the girls in their skimpy swimsuits.

“Quit playing around and get to work!”- Jazz Fenton ordered while soaping a truck. “Dumb bitches.”- the girl muttered under her breath.

Many students and pedestrians drooled over her firm body as she walked around in the school’s thong bikini, though its approval was still a mystery for Jazz who was by no means an exhibitionist and couldn’t imagine any parent signing the petition for it. 

The boy did blush as he saw his mother Maddie Fenton carrying a bucket with soapy water while wearing a strange pink V-shaped bikini which clearly shows her large buttocks just like the many mothers who offered to volunteer as well.

Danny pulled his eyes away from his mother’s sexy body though couldn’t help but ogle at all the cheerleaders and the “randomly” selected students, including his own sister as they either wash cars or stood by the street with signs. The boy was no fool as he knew Lancer handpicked the prettiest girls, even throwing in some “handsome” boys in the mix. 

He recalled how the previous day Vice-principal Thomas Lancer ordered for an “emergency” meeting with the school principal, the PTA, the cheerleader squad and the student council committee that Jazz was part of and didn’t even know existed until she was appointed president out of the blue, though did most of the work during lunch or at home through her computer.

Lancer was quickly abusing his authority by wanting to take almost all of the school funding meant for the repair and upgrading of both the science and computer labs, and use it for Dash Baxter’s medical treatment at a needlessly fancy hospital out of town.

Needless to say, it didn’t sit well with anyone present beyond Lancer and the cheerleaders who got themselves a luxurious bathroom through the same means. Jazz earned several hateful and even murderous glares from the Vice-principal and the cheerleaders as she explained in full detail why the school shouldn’t pay for Dash’s medical bills.

“To conclude; there is absolutely no need for Casper High to pay for any sort of medical expense to student Dash Baxter for getting hurt during a sporting event well-known for its high rates of injuries.”- Jazz spoke not caring one bit for Dash’s wellbeing and much less for his comfort. 

Dash’s father was the first to complain and even insulted the redhead with misogynist remarks for not caring about the school’s quarterback, he assumed and commented that she only acted so coldly due being rejected by his son which was an utter lie as Jazz had no interest in him at all. 

Her cold and sharp eyes along with her venomous voice made the taller man with army buzzcut sat down, Jazz peacefully told him that she had no interest in his braindead son and that the school’s team hadn’t won a single league in two decades along with Dash being an underachiever if compare to previous quarterbacks. 

With arrogance that made even Lancer feel upset, Jazz told Mr Baxter that Casper High wasn’t known for producing ball-fetching idiots that called themselves athletes but lay the groundwork for doctors and engineers with her parents being the school’s best success stories as they are the leading researchers in the ghost phenomena at Amity Park university. 

“Even you can understand that we are wasting time and resources on a talentless football team with underachieving players, we even wasted valuable resources building a silly bathroom for the cheerleaders instead of upgrading the science lab where the school’s real talent lurks.”- Jazz concluded making everyone in the room go silent.

“How about we do a fundraiser instead of using the school’s funding?”- Paulina suddenly spoke already feeling the tension in the air. “A car wash is the easiest and fastest.”- she added.

Everyone quickly agreed as they all wanted the meeting to end, especially Lancer and Mr Baxter who feared someone might suggest redirecting the funding of their precious football team to another area of the school.

The sudden flashing from a camera pulled Danny out of his memory lane as two girls slightly younger than him were taking pictures though mainly of him, it was then that he saw several women looking and pointing at him with strange smirks. 

“Looking real good, Danny”- Sam Manson suddenly spoke while poking at Danny’s belly.

“Cut it out.”- the boy replied taking noticed that she too was wearing the school’s official swimsuit which made him wonder if Sam’s mother was drunk the day it was approved.

“No, seriously. Are you working out?”- the goth asked almost drooling over him.

Due to Danny’s constant rescue effort and seldom fights with ghosts and other abominations made him developed an actual six-pack abdomen, though it also helped that his father put him on a special diet almost out of the blue along with setting a workout schedule.

Little by the little the students began leaving as the sun was coming down and the cars becoming lesser, the students including the cheerleaders left their clothes in the nearest classroom to the main entrance as to avoid going all the way to the gym’s locker room.

“Finally! We’re done!” – Jazz said scaring Danny and his friends as she stood behind her brother drying her long hair with a towel.

Sam scowled as she saw the redhead wrapped her arms around Danny’s shoulders pressing her breasts unto him as she commented how wonderfully he was developing; Tucker couldn’t help but glue his eyes over Jazz’s plump butt which made the goth feel jealous as the B-cup breasts which she was so proud of couldn’t compare with the redhead or any of the cheerleaders.

It was then that they noticed Mr Baxter walking up to them though rather than continuing with the conversation he and Jazz had the previous day, he apologized for insulting the redhead as at the time didn’t know who she and her family were, though was kind enough not to look at her or Sam for too long.

His eyes then fell upon Danny who was still within his older sister’s arms, the man sighed in defeat as not even his son who practices football like religion had a six-pack like Danny. Countless hours of training seemed fruitless in front of this boy whom Dash claimed to bullied.

“If this kid wanted, he could have broken my boy like a twig.”- the man spoke under his breath with quiet disappointment. “You must be Daniel.”- Mr Baxter said looking straight at Danny celestial blue eyes. 

“Yes, and you are?”- Danny replied looking at the man who presented himself as Dash’s father which made Danny look over to his sister with disdain as he feared that he might have gotten his way with her just like the other boy. 

“I wanted to apologize for what my son’s been doing to you. I’ll keep him in check from now on.”- the man spoke and soon left almost confirming Danny’s suspicions until Jazz spoke saying how weird that was and that he was probably afraid of the school taking funding from the football team. 

There was a certain relief in Danny’s heart knowing that his sister didn’t fall as low as to sleep with his bully or his dad just to keep them away from him, sure enough, the girl got around but Danny didn’t blame her for it since he too would be doing the same if the chance presented itself.

Though the boy could feel a sour aftertaste in knowing that his dear older sister did sleep with another teen just to send Dash to the hospital with a broken leg and arm, even so, he was most appreciative for Jazz’s secretive intervention. 

As the four teens made their way towards the classroom where they left their clothing and other valuables, Danny discreetly looked down at Sam and Jazz’s butts, the goth couldn’t compare to his sister but she still had a nice round ass which made him wonder if she would be willing to sleep with him.

They had been friends for a long time and perhaps even Tucker had taken notice of the goth’s charms, Danny did notice his friend was also watching the girl’s bottom though much less discreetly, especially when looking over to Jazz. 

Sam was still getting used to wearing the school’s swimsuit though seeing her mother’s shock expression upon using it the first time made it all worthwhile. Once in the classroom, she changed quickly as the goth felt most uncomfortable being near Danny’s older sister.

Her adult-like body was something Sam was hoping to achieve in a near-future though the intimidating aura the redhead emanated kept her from starting a conversation. The goth watched as Jazz slide on an even smaller thong than the one from their school swimwear making her think it was something adults normally wore. 

Tucker on the other couldn’t take his eyes off Danny now that they were alone, he was most delighted in not having to participate in the car wash but seeing Danny’s figure made him wonder if the gut he was building was the reason for not being chosen.

“I got a text from dad.”- Danny spoke as he steps out of the classroom wearing his everyday street clothes. “Says to meet him at Little Devil bistro in about an hour. Got something important to say.”- the boy told his older sister. 

“I got the same text.”- the redhead told her brother. “Mom’s taking a shower in the cheerleader’s private bathroom. Can you wait for me at the car while I go get mom?”- she added while handing her car keys.

“I thought it was close and only the janitor and Paulina had that key.”- Sam suddenly commented wondering why Jazz had access to the cheerleader private bathroom.

“I use it all time especially if I sweat too much during a hot day.”- Jazz replied with a smirk though Danny had an idea of what she really meant. “Being Student Council president does have its perks, little girl.”- the redhead added as she spins the keys around her finger.

The trio stood quietly as they saw Jazz walking down the hallway while elegantly swaying her hips, soon to lose sight of her upon turning around the corner though still hearing the loud echo of her high heels, it was only then that Sam looked over at her two friends.

“I didn’t know we have a student council.”- Sam casually remark.  
(XXXXXX)

Jazz’s high heels echo throughout the empty hallway as she made her way to the cheerleader’s private bathroom before her was sign that read “out of order” hanging on the door which she knew her mother place for extra privacy during her shower even though none of the cheerleaders would be using the showers.

Bright pink lockers which stood over polished white tiles made the scenery as the redhead closed the door and walked down the aisle towards the shower room at the end. The bathroom was larger than the one meant for the rest of the student body and far better kept; its walls covered with flower decorated slates.

Soft moaning echo throughout the bathroom reaching the redhead’s ears, she noticed the only other two persons in the room pressed against the wall, steaming hot water raining over their bodies. The woman kneeling over the floor as the man penetrated her from behind. 

Jazz made her way towards them trying not to slip on the wet floor, it was fairly obvious for the redhead that the man was having a hard time staying inside of his lover as he was much too busy trying to keep his balance.

Even so, she had to admit the man was keeping a good rhythm as the woman confirmed with her loud and erotic moaning. Her breasts were glued down the floor as the man continued to pump her hard, which made Jazz wonder how many cheerleaders were in that position before in this same bathroom. 

“I’m almost there! Go faster!” the woman ordered as she flapped her feet on the floor.

Jazz closed the sprinklers as the man ejaculate inside of his lover though quickly turned over to see the redhead standing next to them with a bright smile. Both the man and the woman gazed over the tall redhead who was looking at them.

“Good evening mister Manson. Mind pulling your dick out of my mother’s cunt.”- Jazz said looking over to the man who turned white as a sheet. “Dad’s asking us to meet him in less than an hour.”- she added casually.

Jeremy pulled out of Maddie while apologizing to Jazz though before she could utter a single word, he rushed out while telling Maddie he would call her later that night. Both Fenton women watched as Jeremy fell on the ground twice before leaving.

“Did you really have to do that?”- Maddie asked her daughter.

“I thought he knew about our agreement. Besides, that was payback for walking in on me while I was with… I forgot his name.”- Jazz said as she watched her mother make her way towards the locker room to get dress.

“At least you let us finish.”- Maddie added as she and Jazz walked out to the hallway. “Gonna have to explain to him our little deal.”- Maddie exhorted. 

It was then that Jazz asked her if she had used protection which she had forgotten and regretted telling her daughter since she spends the whole journey to car explaining about birth control and STD prevention, Maddie tried to retort by saying she had a tubal ligation but Jazz insisted that she should still use condoms and avoid more rookie mistakes. 

The woman kissed her son on the forehead upon arriving at Jazz’s car while telling him about having a great surprise for him. Danny and Jazz already knew what it was about due to mister Baxter and the local news ruining the surprise for him already.

As Jazz drove her brother and mother to her father favourite restaurant; the Little Devil Bistro, Maddie sent a quick text telling her lover everything was fine and her daughter wouldn’t say anything before dosing off as she could still feel the hot cum of Jeremy inside her womb which she found disturbingly relaxing.

(XXXXX)

Her dreams took her to a moment hardly six months ago during a family vacation. Originally, Jack and his wife wanted to spent a quiet week at Lake Eerie fishing and enjoying nature though at the expense of their very close friend Vlad Master as the man offered to pay for the lodging of a recently open hotel near the lake, this as part of Jazz’s sixteen birthday. 

The children were expecting nothing more than a very boring week at the lake with nothing to do, but none of the Fenton’s expected to find a resort at the old lake, Jack suspected his best friend since college was going to pull something like this.

Vlad always did like showing off his money and if Jack didn’t any better would have thought his best friend for life was trying to buy his family’s affection, even with baseless thought, the Fenton’s were quite happy with their new accommodations but none more so than Jazz. 

Her eyes jumped from the resort’s aquatic games to the restaurants and arcades which promised the family a very fun time, there were even several new clothes and toys waiting for Jazz and Danny in their room, all courtesy of “uncle” Vlad. 

For the duration of their vacation, the family enjoyed to their heart's content of the lake and all the games provided by the hotel, feasting at the restaurant like near pigs, though Maddie was expecting more adult entertainment in the bedroom considering their kids had their own room.

“We’re leaving tomorrow so why did you book a separate room for Jazz?”- Maddie asked frustrated that she didn’t get her long-awaited adult entertainment. 

“She made a new friend and wanted to spend some time with him in her room.”- Jack casually replied as he read for the dozen time his favourite detective novel oddly named “A detective’s tale.”

Maddie leaned back delighted to know her daughter was finally starting to socialize with kids her age, instead of always keeping her nose buried in a book, yet as she looked out the window something clicks on her head, “him.” Maddie turned over to her husband as she calmly asked if it was a boy who Jazz befriended and was alone with.

“Yeah, it’s a boy she met at the hotel’s nightclub earlier today.”- Jack nonchalantly replied without taking his eye off his book. “Unfortunately, he’s sharing a room with his parents.”- Jack commented nonchalantly. 

“Are you crazy?!”- Maddie exclaimed as she searches for her clothes, she knew what could happen if it wasn’t happening already.

Jack calmly closed his book leaving it on the nightstand as he sat upon the bed and pulled his wife closer to him in order to calm her down. The professors were by no means fools and knew for a fact what their daughter could be doing at this very moment. 

“Honey, you know the more we forbade her something the more she’ll want it.”- Jack said holding on to his wife’s hand. 

“Maybe you don’t know it but that boy could trick Jazz and have his way with your daughter”- Maddie retorted as she stood up furiously. 

The man debate if he should tell his wife about finding Jazz masturbating in the bathroom just a few weeks ago, he knew better than to act shock or disgusted as that would have scarred their daughter greatly along with butchering her self-confidence, probably making her in a shut-in which he so much heard of in the television. 

“I won’t lie to you, honey. Jazz told me she wanted to have sex with him.”- Jack nonchalantly commented as he returned to his reading position. “I was impressed by her honesty, rather than going behind my back, she came up and told me her intention. Naturally, I gave her the talk and bought her condoms. She’s gonna do it anyway whether I approve or not, here or at home.”- the man spoke clearly.

Maddie’s eye twitched as she couldn’t fathom her husband’s stupidity, she wanted to storm out of the room and head straight for Jazz’s new room, after figuring out where that was at the front desk, yet initial motherly reaction soon began to fade away upon feeling her inner scientist taking over and spreading logic.

It was true that her daughter already had a sexual awaking as she had seen the redhead pleasuring herself in the bedroom whenever she thought no one was around, a secret Maddie would take to the grave but also knew she wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on Jazz all the time, and this was bound to happen sooner or later.

The professor knew her husband meant well and was only thinking about his daughter’s well-being and proper development, though as much as she hated the idea that also meant to take care of her sexual development. Due to misinformation given by overly shy and puritan parents meant that too many teenagers were pregnant at Jazz’s age.

Maddie didn’t know what to make of Jack’s speech as he proudly told her about explaining to their underage daughter, of course, in a somewhat scientific manner how the fertility process and menstruation worked along with a detail description on how to use a condom. 

The way Jack expressed himself made it seem more as if he were talking about a lab rat more than his teenage daughter. Little by little Maddie begun to comprehend her husband’s bizarre idea of parenting and eventually agreed even if she didn’t fully agree.

“I already talked with Jazziness so it’s only fair that you have it with Danny. Don’t worry, you still got a couple of years to prepare for it unlike me who was caught off guard.”- Jack said with his classic loud laughter. 

“Fine! I’ll play the obedient wife just this once.”- Maddie spat out as she crashed on the bed next to her husband. “Anyhow, where’s Jazz’s room?”- she asked looking at Jack but promising not to interfere. 

“Next to Danny’s”- Jack replied as he turns off the lights.

Morning came as usual though Maddie was feeling tired as she had a hard time falling asleep knowing that her daughter was on the floor below making love to a boy she just met. There was a hint of jealousy buried deep within her heart as she hadn’t made love to her husband in nearly five years.

Feeling somewhat discouraged, Maddie exits the bedroom and walked down the stairs to wait at the dining hall for as her husband who unsurprisingly was looking forward to the complimentary breakfast finishing taking his morning shower.

“Did you sleep well honey?”- Maddie asked as she saw her son sitting at a table.

“Kinda… this place has paper-thin walls, the girl next door seemed to have some sort of religious attack.”- Danny replied as he took a sip from his orange juice. “She was like. Oh, god, oh god you’re so big… and stuff like. She finally shut up at about four in the morning.”- the boy continued while yawning.

Maddie couldn’t help but blushed at her son’s words for she knew who the loud girl was, it surprised her though that Danny couldn’t recognize his sister’s voice, perhaps he did and simply refused to accept it or pretended not to recognize her.

The woman quietly watched as Jack handed their daughter a small white pill which he told Danny upon him asking was nothing more than “female” vitamins. Maddie, of course, knew it was a morning-after pill, just in case the redhead got caught up in the moment and forgot to use the condom.

A month had gone by but she never knew who was the guy that took her daughter’s virginity, though knew the act had been consumed upon seeing a small bloodstain on the white bedsheets of Jazz’s hotel room, Maddie could only hope it was at least someone her age.

One evening after dinner, she gleefully told them about being named Student Council President and would be coming home later than normal. The smile on her face wasn’t because of her upcoming responsibilities but because she had an excuse to stay out until late. 

“And with that, we have our new school lunch menu.”- Vice-principal Lancer spoke making Maddie wonder why they needed to call for a PTA meeting just to change the lunch menu for a vegetarian option.

“Can’t believe they wasted our time with this.”- a blonde-haired man suddenly muttered to himself as he pours himself some cheap complimentary coffee.

“I could have wasted my time elsewhere.”- Maddie retorted making the man laugh and prompted him to introduce himself as Jeremy Mason. 

Maddie instantly recognized his surname as the same as a girl who her son recently befriended and frequently visited. Just like their children, the two adults quickly became friends though unlike their kids end up making out in Jeremy’s car.

The woman couldn’t believe she opened her legs for Jeremy inside his car hardly an hour after the meeting ended, they were so caught up in the moment that Jeremy finished inside of her, Maddie felt especially guilty about her actions during dinner as his cum was flowing out of her.

It was only a couple of days later that she saw Jeremy again to discuss the matter of their affair and make sure neither of them would talk about it in case their families ever meet due to their kid’s friendship, even with that intention in mind, they ended up in a cheap motel.

Upon her arrival at Fenton Works, Maddie saw her daughter eating fry chips while watching television in the living room, momentarily startled for the girl’s presence as she recalled her affair with Jeremy. The woman’s heart near stopped as Jazz held up her phone with a picture of Maddie and Jeremy making love in the car. 

“Jazz… you wouldn’t…”- Maddie spoke as she wonders if her daughter was going to take the picture to Jack.

“How about we make a deal…”- Jazz spoke with a peculiar grin on her face.

Maddie couldn’t believe her own daughter was going to blackmail her, despite having convinced Jack to let her have sex, along with “permission” of letting her sleep around as so long as she did it outside the house and with proper protection at all times. 

“What do you want damn horny brat!”- Maddie spoke out wanting to slap her daughter for the very first time.

“Hotels are expensive and I need money for books”- Jazz said making her mother somewhat glad that she put her studies before anything else. “So, I want to bring my playmates here whenever Danny and dad aren’t home, in return I’ll keep an eye out for you and distract dad whenever you want some private time with Mr Manson.”- the girl offered as she erased the photo.

Maddie was expecting a one-sided deal completely in favour of Jazz, but suddenly grew fond of the idea her laid before her. As expected, the redhead would bring her dates over only when there wasn’t anyone around except for Maddie. She would be on birth control detail and have a healthy stock of condoms for her mother to use, even letting her use the redhead bedroom in case she didn’t want to go to a hotel.

(XXXXXX)

“Mom! Wake up! We’re here.”- the redhead spoke loudly waking her mother who saw the Fenton logo in front of her.

The family RV took up much space as it parked in front of the bistro which made Maddie think they should purchase a new more discreet car. Her husband was already waiting for them at a reserved table studying the menu.

Danny had a hard time trying to hide his smile as he knew what the big surprise was yet his father kept silent about it, even telling Danny to order the T-bone steak which something the boy was constantly denied as it much too big for his stomach.

It was after dinner that Jack finally broke the silence and told his family about the government approving his project. His fourteen-year-old son was to be the first-ever human to cross into the Ghost Zone though only to set the second half of the portal to make it a two-way gate.

Danny had been told by his parents about the possibility of him travelling to the other side but would probably be in several more years, just imagining himself crossing the portal and discovering a new world was far more exhilarating than spying on his sister while she slept with some random guy even if it provided them with the most intense masturbation sessions. 

Jazz, of course, didn’t like the idea of sending her younger brother to a literal other planet but was told that he had been undergoing strict training sessions during the mornings and was more than ready. Neither of the Fenton could tell her that he was chosen due to his ghostly abilities.

“I didn’t even know you were training for this.”- Jazz said as she looked over to Danny.

“We all have our little secrets.”- Danny replied making the two women slightly uncomfortable.

Danny’s great venture was in everyone’s mouth the following day as his face was on the news and radio, stories of him were told throughout the internet though not without any controversy which forced the Fenton patriarch to lockup Danny in the house since he was now bombarded by reporters.

The boy had great hopes of landing himself some nice pussy now that the news of him being the first Ghost Zone Explorer was out, but his days were filled with despicable training and study sessions, even so, Danny still held to the idea that perhaps Paulina would give him some “attention” now that he was a celebrity.

“Jazz, think you can cover for a bit while I go see… you know who…”- Maddie spoke while her son sat in his invisible form on the couch begrudging his father for leaving the ghost shield active, hence making his house into an actual prison.

“Sure, seems like you’re the only getting some action…”- Jazz replied making Danny raise an eyebrow though her mother quickly hushed her. “Be quick. Danny’s big trip is tomorrow.”- the redhead told her mother for the first time. 

“I know I’m too stressed by all of this and need to…. You know… relax.”- the woman added as she steps out the door with her shopping bag despite it being almost five pm.

Danny watched in silence as his mother left the house while his sister walked up the stairs surely to restudy the possible flora and fauna of the Ghost Zone for what seems to be the millionth time. The boy dragged his feet to the kitchen where a slice of cold pizza waited for him. 

“Seriously! Even mom’s getting fucked!”- Danny cursed more out of frustration than concern. “Damn! I thought I was gonna get some pussy before leaving, maybe I should have asked dad as Jazz did.”- the boy muttered though something clicked in his head. 

There was no pussy around for him and it was already too late to ask his father to get him some, which sure enough would get him as it happened with his sister, even a cheap street hooker would have sufficed, but the man was at the university checking out details for tomorrow’s event. 

Danny quietly walked up the stairs and stood in front of the only available pussy in the entire house, Jazz. The girl had been coup up in the house though out of her free will since she wanted to help with the journey’s preparations. 

“Hey Jazz, can we talk for a while?”- Danny asked knowing that his sister hadn’t been with anyone for nearly a month now.

“What’s up, Danny?”- the redhead asked closing her laptop. 

There was no point in beating around the bushes, the boy was more than sure his slutty older sister wouldn’t deny him some pleasure before his big trip, even so, Danny’s heart was beating loud and fast as he made his way into her bedroom.

“Jazz!”- Danny spoke loudly making her straighten her back. “I want to have sex with you”- the boy firmly spoke.

The redhead’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor but before she could say anything, Danny told her about being afraid of the journey which formed a lump under her throat, the boy continued by saying how beautiful and wonderful she is while removing his clothes and showing his fit body. 

“Fine… I’ve been fantasying about you for a while, lil bro.”- the redhead teased as her brother stood in his boxers. “First of all, let me tell you that I’m not a virgin, would that be a problem?”- Jazz spoke looking at her brother wondering if he would be disappointed in her.

“Not at all…and I kinda suspected that”- Danny lied as he had seen her twice in bed with someone which made his penis hard within his boxers making Jazz gulp. “I still want you.”- he demonstrated by yanking down his underwear. 

The redhead saw in absolute awe at her brother’s penis, it was larger and thicker even than her quarterback lover who had been at that moment the biggest cock she shoved down both her pussy and asshole. Her heartbeats became faster as the excitement piled up within her.

Jazz slowly pulled her blouse away while tossing her high heels to the side so she could peel off her skintight pants, her underwear was hardly any different from school’s swimsuit. The girl smiled gently as her hand took hold of her bra.

A pair of large tits hang in front of Danny though his view was blocked as Jazz tossed her G-string over his face, the boy had seen his older sister naked many times before but this was the very first time she was aware of his presence.

“You’re a lot bigger than I thought and much better looking.”- Jazz spoke truthfully while Danny pressed her G-string to his nose. 

It was then that Jazz made her way to the bed and yanked the bedsheets to the side, her eyes fell upon the nightstand which held her condoms and lubricant. The redhead unexpectedly felt a hand over her buttocks which made her look back. 

The girl let him fondle her for a while as she knew her brother had not touched a woman before, once the boy was satisfied, she sat down on the bed though noticed Danny’s eyes were filled with a strange lust she hadn’t seen before.

Jazz suddenly felt Danny’s nearly twelve-inch cock pressing on her lips leaving a string of precum on her mouth. The redhead opened her mouth but could only take half of her brother’s full length inside of her. The boy had seen her do this for others but feeling it for himself was nothing short of bliss.

“This feels incredible.”- Danny said as he put his hand over his sister’s bright red hair.

The redhead was rather proud of her blowjob skill but most of her lovers simply wanted to pierce her cunt as soon as possible, rarely ever letting her take the time to enjoy of some foreplay as she loves the taste of cock.

Danny wasn’t the first virgin she had in her bed nor the first to cum inside her mouth either, his hot cum held a strange flavour from all the other boys she had sucked off previously. It had a nostalgic taste which kindly reminded her of Halloween candy.

“How was your first BJ?”- the redhead asked as she jumped over the bed.

“That was amazing!”- Danny replied as he climbed over the bed with his penis still erect and refusing to let things end with a mere blowjob. 

His eyes laid over his sister’s drenched cunt which was begging for his cock, Danny had seen like this before and though found being a spectator was most exciting it couldn’t compare to be the one between her legs. 

“First time seeing a real pussy.”- Jazz commented. “Normally I would make you use a condom but since it’s my safe day and tomorrow’s your big day, I’ll let you do me raw.”- the redhead told her brother fearful of what he might think of her if he saw her drawer filled with condoms.

“Thanks a lot, Jazz.”- the boy exclaimed with much glee in his voice as he no longer how many boys had been inside the hole he was about to enter.

“Just so you know… you’re my first bareback… I’ve never done it without a condom.”- Jazz whispered sending shivers up Danny’s spine.

Slowly the boy slides his hard penis inside of his sister committing the sinful act of incest. Her wet cunt welcomed his hard cock with a near suffocating and blazing hot embrace, it took all of his willpower not to cum upon penetration. 

Jazz arched her back as she had never felt so much hard meat sliding inside of her, she was glad Danny wasn’t her first as his massive manhood would have broken her. Once her brother was completely inside, he remained idle for a moment.

The boy pulled Jazz’s long legs over his shoulders as he squats over her crotch. Danny knew it was her favourite position as he had seen her make her lovers put her in such an embarrassing position many times before, her smile let him know he was right.

The bed creaked as Danny pumped his own sister’s pussy as she moaned loudly. The wet smacking sounds of flesh hitting flesh which Danny had heard so often, were now being produced by him and Jazz. Just like with Johnny, Danny flipped the redhead around and put her on all fours.

“Harder! Danny! Harder!”- the redhead demanded as she was completely drowned in pleasure, no longer caring that it was her brother was behind her. “You’re the best I ever had!”- Jazz yelled out as she reached an orgasm.

Danny knew she told everyone that and so didn’t fall for it as he continued to mercilessly pound her pussy as hard as could. The boy couldn’t hold his cum any longer and begun shooting his load inside of the redhead.

Boiling hot cum drenched her womb for the very first time in her life, she loved having sex but never once dared to do it without a condom, her legs shivered as Danny slowly pulled out taking notice of his overly sensitive penis. It was that he noticed his sister lying on her belly over the bed.

“What are you doing?”- the redhead questioned as she felt his hands spreading her buttocks.

“I can manage one more!”- Danny spoke proudly as he put his sister on all fours.

The girl couldn’t utter a single word in protest as she felt her brother sliding his massive cock inside her tight anus, it was the second time someone had been inside and he was by far the biggest ever. 

Danny could feel the base of his penis being strangled by her tight anus while the inside felt soft yet firm. The precum made sliding in and out of her far easier as he held on to her wide hips. Jazz moans were a mix of pain and pleasure to which the former was losing room quickly.

“So big!”- Jazz moaned more than spoke.

“You like that bitch!”- Danny asked as he spanked his sister’s plump butt.

“Yes! I love it! I love you!”- the redhead spoke though it was the first time Danny had ever heard say “I love you” to anyone.

Jazz could feel her brother’s seed swimming inside of her though lack the strength to do anything more, both siblings fell deep asleep in each other’s arms.

(XXXXXX)

The following morning Danny stood in front of the ghost portal as dozens of cameras filmed him wearing a strange steampunkish suit. Danny noticed his sister and friends sitting over privilege seats next to the governor Vlad Masters.

The boy bravely crossed into the Ghost Zone knowing that his so-called magic would protect him, the crowd roar as Danny spoke through the radio about his safe arrival. It was then that Danny turned on his camera allowing Amity and the rest of the world to see for the first time the Ghost Zone. 

His journey only lasted a month as he returned triumphant after activating the second portal.

The end.


	6. A model Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple Sam X Vlad
> 
> Sam is willing to do anything for her modelling career.

Model Life

One-shot

Couple Sam x Vlad Ero-fiction

The loud ringing of a bell echoed within the halls of Casper High and in less than a second later over a hundred kids rushed out from their classrooms chatting loudly among themselves as most already gathered into their own little social groups.

The nerds quickly rallied among other nerds as to protect themselves from the savage packs of jocks who stormed the hallways chanting Casper’s high hymn in direction to the football field for their afternoon practice. 

Among all the students swarming the hallways stood out a singular girl named Samantha Manson who proudly who walked out from her classroom hardly giving her teacher a sideways glance while carrying her skull-shaped backpack over the right shoulder while chewing bubblegum.

Several teens both male and female stopped just to gawked at the sixteen-year-old black-haired teenager as she made her way on to her down the hall. More than one boy purposely dropped their books as Sam walked past them so they could get a glimpse under her very short miniskirt.

Sam loved the attention and acceptance she received from her peers as she sways her hips side to side making the boys drool over her black leather checkered miniskirt that hardly covered her plump ass, often letting them get a view of half her ass. 

A simple black top covered her double D-cup breasts leaving her firm and well-marked belly fully exposed for everyone’s delight, though it was the sounds of her rocker stiletto boots which announced her presence.

“Evening Sam”- said a freckled covered girl as Sam winks at her making the nerdy girl nearly melt on the spot.

Most girls including all of the “Bottom feeders” wore similar to clothes as Sam, tight pants that hardly allowed for proper blood circulation, extremely short miniskirts and dresses that left little to the imagination along with tank tops which showed their bellies though most of the girls with the exception of the cheerleaders had a bit of a gut. 

Thongs and G-strings were almost mandatory among the female students as those who wore normal underwear were victims of borderline teasing and in some cases cruel jokes, many girls employed the use of high heels despite hardly knowing how to walk with them and having more than one fall down the stairs.

Sam’s arrival at Casper high had set a new fashion trend among the student and much to the dislike of their puritan teachers who still refused to give out proper sexual education. Even the goth thought it was strange to see simple nerdy girls walking around in miniskirts showing their freckled filled asses, nevertheless, it did land them a few dates. 

The goth couldn’t help but wonder how many girls had already popped their cherries due to her setting a new fashion trend. Sam was sure that the freckled girl already lost her virginity as she was being groped by whom seems to be her boyfriend.

Sam left the couple behind as she gracefully walked to her locker to retrieve her iPad and headphones before leaving Casper High for the weekend, it was then that she noticed a couple of jocks making fun of a much smaller and meek boy.

“Yo fuck off!”- Sam yelled out catching the attention of the jocks who surprisingly left though still shoved the boy against his locker.

“Thanks, Sam.”- the boy spoke with a timid voice.

“Yeah, whatever. Grow some balls will ya?”- Sam retorted rather crude.

Unlike the cheerleaders and football players who stood on top of the school’s hierarchy ruling over the geeks and nerds who are considered bottom feeders, Sam didn’t belong to either group and often remained along but stood at the same level as the cheerleaders though often mingled with the geeks.

She loathed how poorly the A-listers treated the rest of the student body, it disgusted her how the teachers oversaw the constant bullying. Despite the multiple invitations by the cheerleader to join them at their table, Sam always refused them though got along fairly well with most of them.

Instead, the goth either ate alone in the backyard or at the cafeteria while in the company of the geeks who saw her like some dark princess given her taste for dark makeup. Sam didn’t dislike at all the attention she got from them, in fact, she liked it very much.

“I’ll be cheering for you tomorrow night.”- the nerd said trying not to ogle too much at Sam while pulling out a magazine.

“Thanks.”- Sam replied as she looks at the magazine cover that had a picture of her riding a motorcycle in a bikini. “Try not to jerk off too much.”- the goth added.

Despite Sam’s defiant attitude and free-thinking persona, she is a rookie model for one of the country’s most prominent modelling agencies, Manson Elite Models, though the agency hardly ever hired underage girls, it was through her mother, Pamela Manson, who’s the current president and her father, Jeremy Manson, who serves as the head fashion designer that she got in. 

Both her parents desperately wanted their only daughter to start her modelling career as soon as possible, little did they know was that Sam’s low self-esteem would fuel her passion for modelling once the cheering and praising begun.

Men and women watched her with admiring eyes sending delightful shivers up her spine as she paraded over the runway with a majestic aura for the very first time, it was then that Sam discovered her calling in life. 

The goth did quickly discover her father possesses a rather unique take on fashion designs, often lacking too much fabric though still selling at exorbitant prices, ever since Sam’s birth, his unique vision turned towards the children line and much to many parent’s dislike kept true to his fashion view.

Sam’s parents not only approved but also encouraged their daughter’s dark and gothic taste in clothes as she was basically a walking advertisement for Pamela Manson who’s always been at the forefront of all fashion tendencies, she didn’t care in the least if their kid walked around in a sling bikini if that was in fashion.

It had only been two years since Sam started working as a model for Pamela but already behave like a professional, had the attitude and character to walk the runway like a veteran which made her parents more than proud. 

Everything within Sam’s wardrobe was personally design and handmade by her father, she had to admit that the man understood her style to perfection. The very short miniskirt which showed half of her plump butt and that she was oddly proud of, the tight black top that viciously hugged her D-cup breasts while exposing her firm belly to everyone were all made to show her beauty.

Even the knee-high rocker black stiletto boots which loves were designed by Jeremy and stood among his top sellers. It took her some time to get used to walking on high heels, even more than getting used to wearing thongs that her father personally made for her. 

Samantha did have some issues during her first day of school with vice-principal Lancer who didn’t take kindly to her very revealing clothes, especially the “C-String” that literally plugged into her anus and which he “accidentally” saw when the goth was walking up the stairs.

Of course, a few donations for the building of the school’s new library and gym along with having a couple of photo sessions between Manson models and the school’s football team essentially change the school’s dress code, though it was the many sponsorships the agency offered to the school along with full scholarships to the most “achieving” students that close the deal.

There was an ongoing rumor of an unspoken rule that said the scholarships were given only to those who not only excel in the academics but publicly dress in Manson clothes, it was this belief among many other reasons why many students quickly accepted this new daring trend. 

Other close door rumors spoke about Lancer and the principal along with a handful of loudmouth teachers getting some alone time with a few over-eager models at a nearby hotel in return for turning a blind eye whenever students came dressed in Manson clothing. 

Soon enough, the hallways were plastered with Manson elite modelling agency paraphernalia, not a single classroom or hallway was left without an advertisement, the pool and locker rooms had posters of bikini models showing the latest products, even the girl’s bathroom had feminine hygiene products with more Manson propaganda. 

The principal and other teachers including mister Lancer who was initially very against this new fashion wave begun encouraging their female students to start wearing Manson clothing though it took not only a great effort but a monumental one to get the parents into this new trend.

“Hi, Sam. Let me tell you that you were amazing last week.”- a tan girl suddenly said. “But I was a lot better than you.”

“…Thanks…Paulina”- the goth casually replied without taking her eyes off her locker. 

The goth instantly knew who that irritating voice belonged to even before turning around, it was none other than Paulina Sanchez captain of the cheerleader squad and fellow rookie model who was working for Voorhees Supreme Modeling agency. 

The two agencies had been long time business rivals and though Sam couldn’t care any less for their trivial rivalry, Paulina took it to heart, often commenting on Sam’s poor taste or even attacking her vegetarianism whenever the goth was forced to wear leather or fur in the runway.

It was during the beauty pageant contest the city held every year that made their already staunch rivalry even more intense, both companies send in their best models to compete though many restrictions had been installed given that some smaller agencies had bribed the judges out of fear.

There was much at stake for every agency, more than just a few millions of dollars in free advertisements, this was a matter of pride which made Paulina sudden participation a huge shock for everyone especially for Pamela Manson. 

Surely the girl is beautiful though unlike most models, Paulina possesses large natural breasts, a wonderful round butt and thick legs that made every boy in Casper High drool like hungry dogs, the only issue was her age, sixteen just like Sam.

That alone was the main reason that stopped Pamela from signing her daughter up for the contest as she needed to be at least seventeen, yet Voorhees modelling discovered several loopholes which they didn’t doubt taking advantage of seeing that Paulina is their best model fitting with the current trends. 

All that was required for a sixteen-year-old to participate in the contest including the bikini walk was to have written consent from the model’s parents. Naturally, Pamela and her husband were rather quick to sign their daughter up for the beauty pageant. 

Sam initially didn’t want to participate in the beauty pageant contest despite her parents forcing her to and even giving her a very long speech about company and family pride to which the goth didn’t give a rat’s ass about.

Oddly enough, it was Paulina who convinced the goth to participate upon attacking her modelling skills by saying she was only there due to her mother’s influence, how she didn’t even know how to walk properly but what set Sam off was hearing how she would be a laughing stock once her “mommy” wasn’t there to help her out. 

“What do you want Paulina?”- the goth asked not really caring to hear the answer.

“Oh, nothing at all. I just wanted to wish you good luck on tomorrow’s match. You’re gonna need it, after all, little tramp.”- Paulina replied with a smirk.

Both girls often “attacked” each other with ill-intended pleasantries and crooked smiles which lately became into more personal competitions between each other. Every conversation with Paulina no matter how simple and small rapidly became into the female version of a dick measuring contest. 

It wasn’t strange to hear them teasing one another by calling each other names such as “Shallow” and “Tramp” nor was it odd to see them asking their fellow students and even teachers about who had the bigger breasts and the most desirable butt.

Sam nearly punched a student in the face after asking if he could touch her breasts just to be sure about the size, she lowered her hand upon seeing Paulina pulling her top and bra for her breasts to be “properly” measured.

An immense sense of pride overtook the goth who offered not only to have her breasts hand-measured but also her butt as she lifted her miniskirt showing her bare yet pale skin, it was a line not even Paulina was willing to cross and which brought a triumphant smile on Sam. 

Their little competitions weren’t limited to simple verbal exchanges and random grabbing from the male students that freaked not Mr Lancer but all the teachers out, more due to the of fear of losing sponsorships if anything were to happen to the Manson top model, such as getting pregnant. 

One morning, Paulina arrived at school wearing a tight black leather dress and bragging about coming from an early photoshoot, but the following day Sam arrived at school with a whole photography team and held a day-long photoshoot.

Paulina was jealous green upon seeing the goth posing in a thong bikini at the cafeteria while her team photographed her in borderline erotic poses while the boys howled and the girls nearly passed out due to sheer excitement. 

The straw that broke the camel’s back was just a week ago as Sam arrived at the football field during Paulina’s evening cheerleading practice, the goth entered the field in a platform truck in company of a two dozen Manson models all dressed in a very erotic version of the school’s cheerleader uniform. 

Paulina growled in a quiet fury as she saw how Sam and the other models did a very complex routine for the entire school, it was even worst to see her favorite rock band “Humpy Dumpty” performing for the whole school while Sam tossed out gift bags and was surprised to see a few girls wrestling for them which made Sam tossed even more.

It didn’t matter to Paulina that the whole spectacle was personally organized by Pamela Manson with weeks of anticipation and of course the school’s approval even had the goth practice the routine daily, just for them to introduce the new cheerleaders’ uniform, the very same all the cheerleaders took with delightfully greedy hands as they took more than one gift bag.

Despite Paulina’s dislike and shaming of Sam’s extravagant display at the football field, she still took four gift bags which contained lingerie, expensive makeup and a few T-shirts which she would never wear, at least not in public. 

“Don’t go crying to your mommy once I take that crown home and get named miss Phantom.”- Sam teased as she squeezes her large breasts.

“Keep dreaming! Loser!”- Paulina retorted.

“Are you calling moi a loser?”- Sam questioned as she pointed over to a poster with her picture.

Paulina couldn’t help but feel rampaging jealousy upon seeing Sam’s poster announcing a new and rather expensive perfume, her brazen smile and malicious look combine with the rocker style clothes she was wearing in the poster send girls and boys into a shopping frenzy. 

There wasn’t a single corridor or classroom in the entire school that didn’t have at least one Manson Elite modelling poster on the wall. All posters held beautiful models carefully chosen for their exuberant bodies but above all their large breasts and butts.

Despite the many high-ranking models in display across the school, it was Sam who shined the brightest. Let it be in the school’s pool area where Sam advertises her family’s newest and most revealing swimsuits through a large billboard next to the entrance.

The laboratory had yet another poster though this time with Sam and a trio of models wearing lab coats over their bikinis as they encourage safety measures in the school labs. Ironically such posters cause more accidents than it prevented as most boys end up ogling at the half-naked girls hanging on the wall. 

Even the bathrooms had Sam’s posters in which she appeared holding a string of condom while sitting over a pink colored bed and covering her breasts with the blanket, behind her was a window that showed a sign reading “Motel” and slogan underneath Sam’s nearly naked self that say “Keep safe, use Manson condoms for maximum pleasure and protection.” 

“Yeah, I’m calling you a loser, just cause your mom is paying your way in doesn’t mean you have talent.”- Paulina spat venom.

The latina had been the queen bee in Casper high since elementary, the most popular girl and the most desire. Her popularity skyrockets once she began working as a model which she made sure everyone knew about, many of her peers would run-up to her asking for an autograph and nearly kissed the ground she walked over.

All of that came to an end once Sam Manson was transferred as she instantly caught the attention of everyone with her unique looks and confident attitude, but what truly earned the hearts of girls and boy was the way she even looked down on their teachers but still spoke with respect.

It was only a matter of time before word of Sam being a top model for one of the biggest modelling agencies in the country was spread throughout Casper high like wildfire. Soon enough, Paulina looked in horror as her herd of loyal sheep suddenly begun following a new shepherd. 

The goth didn’t need to tell anyone she was a model for them to stare in awe, instead, her attitude and exotic clothing did all the talking for her. Paulina’s perfect school life crumbled down before her very eyes in a matter of weeks. 

“Whatever, shallow tramp.”- Sam replied as she took hold of her iPad and marched away from the fuming Latina. “Oh, and don’t forget to buy my new calendar.”- the goth replied pointing over the wall.

Naturally, Sam was chosen to be the model for Casper high’s new calendar which was being sold at the school’s store at a rather cheap price though eventually had to sky-rocket the price as the principal was unaware of its erotic content.

All of the pictures were of Sam in thong bikinis though June had the goth completely naked heading over to the beach which caused an outrage among the parents yet is died down as soon as it came out.

The classrooms had posters of Sam Manson often in a bikini or other skimpy clothes but recently had been changed for a picture of her in the upcoming school uniform that the PTA demanded as to counter the new fashion wave that took over the school.

Little did the PDA know was that Manson clothing was in charge of designing and manufacturing the new uniforms which were composed of miniskirts and tied up shirts with a red and blue vest along with black high heels.   
(XXXXXX)

Sam smirk as she saw Paulina storming off in direction of the main entrance though completely forgot about the Latina within a few seconds as she took hold of her iPad and headed out of Casper high under the rhythms of Humpty Dumpty.

Upon exiting the building, Sam met with the blazing hot sun which made her pulled out a pair of sunglasses which alone worth twice the weekly salary of any of her teachers, the girl’s eyes fell upon the many students rushing over to the school bus or to the football fields.

“Better head home or mom will freak out.”- Sam whispered to herself. 

The mighty bright sun shines over Sam as she began walking towards the school’s parking lot making her dark clothing contrast even more dramatically with her pale skin which made her stand out even more among her peers who looked at her like hungry dogs let it be boys or girls. 

More boys and girls turned over to Sam as she quietly walked away from Casper High into the parking taking in all of the lustful yet admiring stares from her peers. She could feel the boys already undressing her with their gaze though it wasn’t hard to do since she was barely dressed, to begin with. 

Parked next to the bicycle racks were several motorcycles of varying sizes which belong to many students, among them was Sam’s black sport motorcycle which her parents were mostly if not fully against buying for her.

Many dozens of teens gathered to watch the goth mounted her “iron horse” mainly because her plump ass was in full view of everyone though Sam had not only already grown accustomed to being watched, she was looking forward to it and didn’t mind giving a little bit of a show as she arched her back while sliding in the key.

“Nice ass, Stacy but you ain’t got shit on Sam!”- a boy yelled out to a blonde girl making Sam turned over to him.

It wasn’t strange or unexpected to hear such comments every so often, Sam herself had been many times on the receiving end and though initially was very shocked soon begun to like such comments and even teased the boys by telling how they would never have her. That she was way out of their leagues.

“Go fuck yourself, Kwan, better yet, why don’t make sure that bitch, Star you’re dating isn’t sucking off Dash again.”- a boy walking next to Stacy suddenly interjected. “This ass is mine.”- the teen added while groping the blonde-haired girl. 

There was a bit of jealousy within Sam now that the attention was drawn over to the couple who the backliner Kwan Li was teasing, the goth shook her head a couple of times and reminded herself that only a shallow tramp such as Paulina would be annoyed of not being the centre of attention.

“Fuck the two of you and I’m still your damn sister!”- the blonde girl retorted shoving her brother’s hand away making those close by laugh like hyenas.

Sam was more than sure many girls were having their sexual awaking far sooner thanks to her but wondered how many lose their V-card already with a boyfriend or even an older brother, even Sam herself was very interested in sex and despite how much skin she showed, no one had propositioned her.

As the goth drives out of the parking lot she couldn’t help but wonder why no one had approached her yet, she was sure the boys would be fighting each other with sticks just to say hi to her but all simply watch her from afar with dreamy eyes and tents in their pants.

“Man, I would feel like a whore standing there.”- Sam whispered while looking over to her school peers as they waited for their parents or to board the school bus.

Had it been a little darker, Sam could have sworn to be seeing a line of prostitutes trying to pick up “Johns” at the sidewalk and street corner, she couldn’t help but giggled as she saw the girls getting inside of their parents’ cars and imagine them being actual hookers about to service their clients.

The Manson influence was more notable after school especially as almost all the female students and even some teachers wore something from Manson clothing such as high heels and miniskirts with fishnet stockings or skin-tight minidresses.

Many female teachers mainly the prettier ones such as Sam’s history, miss Bridget began to follow their students’ example and arrived at Casper high in Manson wares though most bizarre was how all the girls behave according to their age despite their revealing clothing. 

Running and fooling around without a care in the world, not being bothered by how their short skirts flipped showing their lower halves. It didn’t matter that their small butts were in full view of others, especially older men who grew accustomed to seeing nearly naked girls. 

A few of the older girls openly flirted with their male peers not caring if they were younger or older, they felt powerful in such clothes as it made almost all boys meek. Naturally, the presence of school guards was more notable ever since this new fashion wave took place though no incidents had yet been reported. 

Putting aside the slightly higher than the average price for clothes, a more interesting question was how did they ask their parents to buy them G-strings and thongs to complement their extremely short skirts and dresses which left very little to the imagination.

Sam stopped her motorcycle at the stoplight though looked over to the sidewalk in silence and noticed girls slightly younger than her holding hands with their fathers or at least men who seem to be their father, seeing them marching in miniskirts that showed their bottoms turned it into a most disturbing scene, one that in previous years would have merit police attention. 

Not all girls weren’t brave enough to show so much skin and opted for skin-tight jeans yet made great efforts to show their sexy underwear beating the original purpose of a thong which is to hide the underwear lines.

Sam’s eyes fell upon one of her many posters decorating the city walls, her face was plastered everywhere in Amity Park though lately was sharing space with the world-famous rock star Ember McLain who was coming to town for a grand concert.

The goth felt proud for sharing the publicity space as her favorite singer even more now that her father’s reputation skyrocketed once the rock star, Ember McLain personally and publicly asked him to design her stage costumes for her upcoming concert. 

“I wonder if mom would let me go to the concert.”- Sam wondered as she parked her motorcycle in front of her family’s manor.

“Hi, Sam.”- a beautiful Latin woman said as she passed the goth while jogging.

“Evening, Mrs. Maria”- Sam replied with courtesy.

The goth’s eyes laid over the very small Manson brand pink booty shorts the tan woman wore with pride over her bubble butt and which Sam recall having a similar pair in her bedroom though in black with a skull in the middle.  
(XXXXXX)

“Good evening miss Samantha...”- an older and bolding man said as he opened the garage door for her.

“What’s up, Hobson?”- Sam greeted with a smile as she dragged her bike inside.

“The master is waiting for you within his office.”- Hobson said with an elegant as he opens the door leading into the house.

Sam smiles and winks at the family butler after giving him a soft thanks though wonders if he was being paid to call her dad “master” or was its part of his butler training, she knew the man came from England and perhaps that’s how things were done there. 

The living room was beyond impressive with its large columns in the middle and fancy white furniture overviewing a fireplace, a piano no one knew how to play stood by the corner and several bookcases pressed against the walls.

Her high heels echoing within the empty living room as she made her into yet another empty corridor though filled with expensive paintings. The mansion didn’t have more than one butler, a single cook and two maids at any given time.

It made the house feel mainly empty, overly silent and sometimes even haunted especially if one of the maids were walking around the halls in their high heels which echoed rather ominously during the late evenings.

Sam walked down the hallway with no hurry at all since he didn’t call her cellphone. With a couple of knocks on the wooden door, the girl entered the office where a blonde-haired man in his early forties quickly greets her with a huge white toothy smile. 

Despite being on the forefront of the fashion world, the man wore a modest white shirt covered by a light blue vest with yellow dots accompanied by brown pants which made him seem more like the classic suburban dad from the fifty’s television shows. 

It was rather hard to believe this simple dress man was responsible for changing fashion sense at a whim, his word alone sending hordes of people into a shopping frenzy. Even the most puritan of parents dressed their daughters in Manson clothes.

Standing by his right was Sam’s beautiful mother Pamela Manson, a woman of similar age to her husband with short orange color hair though could trick people into thinking she was hardly in her mid-twenties; the stylish pink dress accentuated her modest breasts and curves though far less revealing than anything Sam wore.

The goth felt her mother was a bit of a hypocrite as she never wore anything remotely similar to what she wore on a daily basis, it was most likely that her perfectly round ass had never felt the touch of a thong despite forcing Sam to wear them though her taste for pearl necklaces and diamond rings were what stood out the most as it clearly showed her high social status. 

Sam marched over to the desk and soon place her bare buttocks over the cold leather chair without making so much as a sound. Despite her “whorish” clothing, Sam elegantly crossed her legs and put her hand over the knees. 

“Hi, mom… dad.”- the goth muttered. 

“Hello, sweetheart. I know how nervous you must be to have reached the finals but I want you to know that you have all our trust.”- Pamela spoke while putting her hand over Sam’s thigh. “I know you can win.”- the woman added. 

“Don’t’ worry, mom. I got it all under control besides that shallow tramp isn’t gonna beat me.”- Sam retorted. 

Pamela’s face brightens up as she saw her daughter so fill with enthusiasm and desire to win which was something, she attributed to herself, the woman had always been very competitive and was sure that trait was passed down to Sam. 

“There’s a delicate matter we would like to discuss”- Jeremy spoke while looking down on his desk.

(XXXXXXX)

Sam raised her head up high and proud as the spotlight shine over her and the other contestants while staring down at the crowd gathered before her. Men and women were sited at Amity Park Grand plaza hotel’s salon. One of the most exclusive hotels in the whole city and the one chosen to host the pageant every year.

A light rain began to fall but the sounds of soft chattering echoed within the massive room as music which Sam had only ever heard in the elevator of shopping mall helped silence the rain just outside of the hotel. 

Her bright violet eyes set over the five judges, all “important” figures of the fashion world but none more than Vlad Masters, owner of the most prestigious cosmopolitan magazine in the country, a well-known figure though Sam hadn’t heard his name before.

Their eyes set with one another making the goth smile at grey ponytailed man as she was sure of her victory. Sam cared little for the pageant but it meant the world for her parents and gone through great lengths to give her an advantage over all the other girls.

“You know I got an ace under the sleeve.”- Paulina whispered to Sam as they began their parade.

“I’m getting crown miss Phantom this year but you won’t even be in the top ten.”- Sam teased as she recalled her previous night. 

Sam’s stare was set over the window overviewing the city as she soaked her body in the warm waters of the bathtub while listening to Ember McLain’s song. The pink colored bubbles floated over the watery surface as the scent of roses coming from her soap permeated the air.

The gothic style model stood up letting the soapy water dripped down her perfect figure as she opens the drain letting the water flow out, her slender fingers take hold of the sprinkler which she uses to rinse off the remaining soap from her body. 

Carefully makes her way towards the bathroom mirror after drying herself with a soft towel, Sam wasn’t one to ogle at herself for too long and previously didn’t care much for fashion or other than black colored clothes though now had a vast selection in her wardrobe. 

“Can’t believe I got so good at this whole makeup deal so quickly.”- Sam muttered to herself as she finished applying her dark gothic eyeshade.

In a matter of a few short weeks, Sam had achieved near-professional skill when it came down to applying makeup though never once imagine using such abilities beyond her daily life as she had professionals doing that for her during her photoshoots.

Eventually and by merely paying attention end up learning a little more than the basic within the first few days and soon became part of her morning routine as it was remarkably useful whenever her mother took her out for the evening.

In the last year, Sam had constantly visited many of the city nightclubs and during her summer vacation travel to several cities across the country for exclusive photoshoots with famous brands though in the last few months took a serious liking for “The candy shop” nightclub.

The owners of the establishment had even set a special table where everyone could see her and her dashing looks whenever visiting, her sole presence mean very high sales but often got the police involved as more than one guy try to hook up with only for another to knock him down. 

Sam looked over at the black lingerie her mother had recently purchased and slide the G-string between her legs allowing the silk string to make its way into her buttocks. Even from before becoming model, the goth had a taste for such lustful clothes.

“Let’s do this”- Sam told herself.

The goth stepped out of the bathroom dressed in black thong lingerie with her ever-present rocker stiletto boots, long leather gloves and gothic style makeup that included purple shade and black lipstick, her short black hair tied in her customary ponytail.

Before her was a man in his late thirties with long greyish hair sitting over the couch next to the bed, legs crossed while trying to read a newspaper which he put down over the nightstand upon noticing the girl walking over to him.

“Oh, my. Mister Vlad, you’re early, I wasn’t expecting you another thirty minutes.”- Sam teased as she sat over the man’s lap.

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I let such a wonderful young lady waiting.”- Vlad replied gently pulling her face up with his finger.

Sam’s heart was beating so hard it felt as if it were about to burst out of her chest as she had never been so close to a man before, very few at school and outside ever dared to approach her and even the fewer that did only asked for an autograph. 

The goth expected Vlad to go straight for her plump ass or massive breasts, perhaps even both but much to her surprise chose to caress her thick and soft legs, taking his time to enjoy the soft skin. Her eyes set over the suave man allowing his cologne to penetrated her nose while enjoying the moment.

His touch was gently and experience, which made her heartbeats even louder. Slowly, she leaned in closer to connect her lips to that of Vlad who replied with a soft kiss rather than forcing himself on the model, it was her first kiss.

There were no teeth bumping or awkward face movements while trying to find the right angle. The man guided her tender lips without the need to utter a single word as she rested her hips over Vlad’s lap.

Both his arms soon wrapped around Sam’s slender waist as she fell into a dreamlike state while her tongue danced around with Vlad, her body relax as all nervousness and doubt were slowly leaving her body, almost as if she had done it a hundred times with him.

The sudden sound of her bra being unbuckled broke her out the trance and back into reality where she was making out with a man whom she had never before seen, Sam’s face turned red as it was the first time someone had seen her bare breasts.

“Stand up.”- Vlad ordered as his hands slide down her waist pulling her thong and letting it fall to her ankles.

Sure enough, Sam was used to wearing skimpy clothes and letting everyone see her body, so far no one had seen her completely naked which not only made her face blush but her entire body as well, a soft tremble came upon her.

Vlad towered over the girl by nearly two heads which she found somewhat intimidating, even with her overly developed body, Sam was only sixteen and the man double her age but oddly felt comfortable in his presence.

It was then that Vlad ordered her to lay down on the bed, Sam wasn’t one to be following orders by just anyone but couldn’t resist doing as Vlad asked of her. The melodic sounds of soft jazz music started playing through the stereo giving a more romantic ambience. 

With a fearful heart, Sam opens her legs as Vlad place his face over her vagina. His breathing was touching her womanhood which only increased her nervousness as she wondered if the bath could mask any unwanted bodily odors.

“You’re by far the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, even your hymen is wonderful.”- Vlad commented making Sam blush.

Sam arched her back upon feeling Vlad’s slimy tongue touched her drenched cunt forcing her legs to spread even wider, never before had she felt like so. The goth was by no means new to anything sexual, many times before she has masturbated but it never felt so good.

Her voice was starting to come out which made her bite down on her finger more out pleasure than the need to remain silent, she could feel Vlad’s tongue passing through all her vaginal fold and going in circles around her clitoris.

“Oh my…. I’m cumming!”- Sam suddenly exclaimed.

Not a second later after this declaration felt her cunt melting. Love juices poured out of the goth though Vlad didn’t pull away not even an inch, rather than that begun drinking her cum as she climaxes and twirled over the bed. 

(XXXXXX)

Vlad stood up once more letting his young lover recover her breath yet Sam was unable to close her legs. It was the first time that she felt an actual orgasm, the large dark stain over the sheets were proof of that.

Her attention was pulled back to the older man who was calmly tossing his clothes over the couch, Sam quietly looked at him while basking in the afterglow. Vlad wasn’t behaving as she had expected, most teens would already be too busy trying shoved their cocks inside of her.

Yet Vlad was taking his time with her, eating her out and letting her relax rather than pushing her to continue. Sam knew that was experience taking lead, a mere virgin teen would have licked her like a dog and immediately tried to penetrate her.

Her lover was nothing like the men she had shared camera with. Vlad’s body didn’t have the six-pack she was so used to seeing in men let it be her age or older, he didn’t have an overly handsome face that shared borders with being feminine.

Sam gulped down hard as she sat up once Vlad tossed his underwear over the couch; her eyes fell down to his crotch. It was once again the first time she’d seen a naked man, there was no way or form that she could know if his member was large or small.

Almost instinctively Sam took hold of it, most of his meat rod fit in her with a small space between the fingers and the thumb, Sam could feel the veins as it pulsed within her hand. The girl slowly strokes him up and down a couple of time before bringing it to her mouth.

“You don’t have to do that.”- Vlad whispered.

“But I want to.”- Sam replied as it became fairly obvious that he was looking forward to it.

Sam opened her mouth and gently shoved the hard piece of meat while being careful to not scrapped him with her teeth, it tasted salty and was hard to breathe but even so continued to wrap her tongue around it.

It had been many years since her lips and tongue had savored the flavor of raw meat. Sam felt that if she wasn’t careful, she could actually become addicted to the taste of cock as strange as that sounded in her head.

Her movements were slow and dull but soon Vlad placed his large hands over her black jet hair and begun to sway his hips. Sam remained motionless as she opened her mouth while her lover was busy using her head to please his lower half.

Boiling hot semen rushed out of Vlad drenching Sam’s mouth almost choking her as the gooey fluid ran down her throat. The goth pulled Vlad’s manhood while trying not to couch too loudly but her main concerned was not to vomit and make a fool of herself. 

“Sorry about that.”- Vlad apologized while lifting her face. “But you really know out to use that mouth of yours”- the man teased.

“Time for the main event?”- Sam asked. Her voice, her face was both filled with lust and desire. 

The goth laid down on the bed no longer feeling nervous or afraid, modesty and shame had been replaced by desire and lust which took over the mind as she opens her legs wide apart showing a drench cunt, love juice was dripping over the bedsheets. 

Unlike the many rumors that she had heard about boys being unable to regain an erection soon after cumming, Vlad proved to her that he could. His penis was hard like a rock which for a reason still unknown to Sam made her feel good.

Sam’s breathing intensified as she felt Vlad’s rod probing her wet cunt, slowly piercing her. The goth looked at her lover as a sudden jolt of pain ran from her crotch across her spine stopping at her head as she clenched her teeth and claw Vlad’s biceps. 

The hymen had been ripped and she was no longer a virgin, with a single move Vlad had made her into a full woman. The man continues to push his cock deeper into the girl as she opens her legs ever furthermore out of reflex.

With each slide and thrust that Vlad made send light jolts of pain which little by little became more pleasureful, soon the goth traded her pain whines for lustful moans. Without realizing, she was on all fours being rammed hard.

Her large breasts bounced back and forth many times coming close to hitting her face, she couldn’t care any less for it as the pleasure felt was like none other. Her fingers couldn’t even begin to compare to such a delightful feeling. 

“Oh my god! This if so fucking amazing!”- Sam said between moans.

Vlad pulled her up as he pressed his back over the mattress pushing his cock even further into Sam. She knew what had to be done by sheer instinct and firmly place her boots over the bed and begun bouncing up and down.

Her voice reverberated within the room as the sounds of her butt hitting Vlad’s hips accompanied the soft jazz music that still sounded. Sam quickly grew used to Vlad’s size which allowed her to keep up with the rhythms of love.

Once more, Sam found herself lying down on her back with both her legs resting over Vlad’s shoulders in a position known as the “mating press.” She could feel him going even deeper than before, her moans now turned into lustful whimpers.

“I’m cumming!”- Vlad declared.

The goth could feel his hot cum covering every single inch of her womb as she let out one final loud and lustful moan. Her legs had gone numb and her head was blank, all she could do was to bask in the afterglow.

(XXXXX)

Sam stood in her bikini looking at the crowd with pride as she was sure of her victory, her parents were sited at one of the honor tables looking up to her, it was still hard for Sam to believe that her own parents had organized a sex bribe with one of the judges. They managed to pay off another but Vlad was the only whom they couldn’t reach with money. 

Sam couldn’t help but feel like a common prostitute after waking up the following morning alone in the bed, dry cum over the bedsheets. The goth legs wiggled like a newborn as she made her way towards her purse which rested on the drawer. 

In order to avoid people making them out, Jeremy booked a modest hotel named the “pig pen” though the name didn’t sit well with either Sam or Pamela, it was a fairly decent place with actual suites, with no cameras in the lobby and tight lip staff.

Jeremy did get an earful from his wife upon being asked why he knew about such a place. Sam’s dad made no comments about it but made sure to explain in full details about how to get to the hotel and to simply walk into the room without uttering a word to the staff.

“And now to announce this year’s winners.” – A dark skin woman spoke out loud. “In third place…. Paulina Sanchez!”- 

The cheerleader’s expression was that of full devastation as she placed a third-place banner over her shoulders and a delightfully decorated flower arrangement. Sam considered getting a third place was been overly generous with Paulina as she was too lousy in her dance routine and in her opinion had no other talents. 

Sam puffed up her chest knowing she was the winner even sending a smirk to an almost tearful Paulina before casually glancing over Vlad who was sweating bricks, in fact, all the judges seem extremely nervous, some quietly talking among themselves. Sam found that most strange.

“This year’s runner up is…”- the hostess spoke as she opens the envelope. “Samantha Manson!” 

“Say what!”- Sam unwillingly spoke out but quickly close her mouth.

The goth turned over to Vlad glaring daggers at the man who could only look down at the table. His hand was shaking while he tried to avoid her dreadful glare, Sam wanted to jump off the stage to beat him black and green for having used her. She gave her virginity in return for her victory and yet Vlad didn’t have the balls to keep his end of the deal. 

Pamela and Jeremy had already bribed one of the judges, Sam felt used and betrayed not by her parents but by Vlad who promised her that the three judges would simply do what he told him if she were “extra” kind to him or so told Pamela. 

“And now for this year’s Winner”- the hostess once more spoke as drumrolls echoed. “Amity Park’s new Phantom queen is…. Jazmine Fenton! Congratulations”-

A young woman with bright red hair a couple of years older than Sam and Paulina rushed forward with joyful tears in her eyes, her massive breasts bounced up and down as she reached the hostess who already had a glass crown over a red pillow at the ready.

Sam clenched her fist tightly as she saw this “Jasmine” bend slightly to receive the crown and the banner along with a rose bouquet. The skimpy bikini Jasmine wore allowed Sam to glare her body down, her abnormally large yet perfectly round breasts, the wide hips and bubble butt that clearly made the judges drool and finally well-tone legs most likely the product of extensive jogging. 

“What does that bitch have that I don’t”- both Sam and Paulina asked at the same time.

Sam was more than sure to have aced every single one of the meaningless competitions from brainless questions about world peace to actual talent in which she’s convinced to be better than anyone else given her natural talent in the violin and being able to speak up to five languages. The goth knew she was leagues above all the other braindead models.

Neither Sam nor Paulina stayed for the rest of the celebration but neither did Vlad who seemed to have vanished soon after Jasmine’s “coronation.” Sam wanted answers from the man but would have to get them from her parents though oddly enough had gone AWOL too.

(XXXXXX)

The following evening Sam tried to forget all about pageant incident and above all about the treacherous Vlad by jogging around the park though on her way back almost by a chance of fate saw Paulina walking into the Nasty Burger.

“Give me an extra-large double nasty with extra onions and a large soda.”- Paulina firmly ordered at the counter.

“Can you add a chocolate sundae and an apple pie”- Sam intervene while putting her arm around Paulina’s shoulder and laying down a fifty on the counter. “My treat”- the goth winked.

Paulina gazed over her meal for scores of minutes before taking a large and rather ungracious bite leaving ketchup on the corner of her mouth. Even Sam had a hard time starting to eat her dessert as she recalled her mother forcing a very strict diet that forbade any sort of sugar.

Following her diet was fairly easy for Sam due to her vegetarian lifestyle but the chocolate dance within her mouth sending the girl to pastry paradise for a few seconds, it made her realize how hard it was to live without sweets.

“Can’t believe that redheaded cow beat us. I was sure to win.”- Paulina suddenly spoke breaking the silence between them.

“Yeah, she probably slept with all five judges, maybe we should have fuck with more than one of them.”- Sam replied as she shoved a mouthful of apple pie.

Paulina slowly lifted her head from her burger over to Sam who was munching on her pie with grace, the Latina was promised by her manager that no one would know that she spent the night with one of the judges so she could be guarantee victory, not even her parents would know it. 

A horrible sense of embarrassment embraced Paulina completely as she had been outed as nothing more than a mere whore who sold herself for a single vote, she wanted to run out of the burger joint and hide under a rock.

“We?”- the cheerleader whispered after a few seconds realizing she wasn’t being slut-shame. “You too?”- Paulina asked confirming that she indeed slept with a judge.

“Yeah, with that no-good small dick piece of shit Vlad Masters.”- the goth replied with venom.

“I got down with a fat prick named Chester.”- Paulina replied seeing that she got the worst guy in the bunch.

Both girls looked at each other for a brief moment before bursting out laughing and almost choking on their meals. They were well aware that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later but not getting what they wanted left them a horrible aftertaste.

“You know my folks had a long chat with Vlad. Told me the strangest thing.”- Sam added. “he says that some magical force made him vote for Jasmine.”- Sam added making the Latina raise an eyebrow.

“Strange, that the same thing my manager said about Chester. That someone was mentally controlling him.” -Paulina retorted. “At least I got some hush money out of it”- 

The two girls shared the gossip and so-called intelligence they had gathered from Sam’s family and Paulina’s manager and discovered that the story repeated itself among the other judges who all claimed behind closed that they were controlled by someone who forced them to vote for Jasmine. 

What’s more, the redhead had aced every single competition she participated in but all of the judges including Vlad Masters vehemently refuse to accept that they were bribe or slept with Jasmine Fenton despite already accepted money or in Vlad’s case, Sam’s virginity for their votes.

They firmly believe to have been physically manipulated into voting for Jasmine. Vlad even claimed to have seen his veins popping up as his hand wrote the redhead’s name in his card, of course, the man did offer a vast amount of money as compensation since there was no way for him to proof his claims. The Manson family bodyguard, Goliath help persuaded Vlad into donating such money.

“Funny how people think my family’s business been around for decades. “Sam suddenly changed the subject. “Truth is, we only open shop some three years ago but really pick up in the last two years”- Sam spoke as she drank her soda which was forbidden. 

“Really? I thought you guys been around for like ever.”- Paulina replied, she was sure to have grown up wearing Manson clothes, even seen her mother in their dresses.

“You see no one was buying my dad’s designs, after all what girl in their right mind would walk around showing their butts, better yet, what kind of a father is gonna buy such clothes.”- Sam expressed. “we were living in a shitty apartment, debts up to the neck.”

Paulina quietly heard Sam spoke about her past, she had never pictured the goth living like she once did. The cheerleader always thought Sam was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, due to her attitude.

“One day dad was drunk and told me about walking near lake eerie where he found a fountain and made a wish.”- Sam continued. “He wished for everyone to buy his clothes and be famous. Selfish? Yes, but he pulled us up too.”-

“I’ve been to lake eerie a hundred times and never seen any fountain.”- Paulina interrupted. 

“Probably the rambling of a drunk who finally got his break.” Sam concluded.

The moon was out and about by the time both girls finished their meals knowing that they would have to put in extra hours at the gym to burn off the calories but was well worth it. Sam even considered a few upcoming escapades to the burger joint once in a while. 

Both girls walked out of the Nasty burger with filled bellies, though before parting ways, Sam invited the Latina to her favorite nightclub, “The candy shop” which caught her by surprise as they were supposed to be rivals though accepted despite going to school the following morning.

“So, you have wished it, so shall it be.”- Sam suddenly said. “That’s the company motto, memorized it since my family’s agency is absorbing yours and we’re gonna be coworkers next month.”

Paulina sigh as she followed Sam.

The end.


	7. Painful Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple Johnny X Jazz X Danny

Painful love.

Erotic Fanfiction  
One-shot.  
Jazz X Johnny/Danny

Rain poured down over Amity Park washing away all the filth held over the streets, men and women rushed searching shelter from the colder waters and colder winds as the rain became into a downpour.

Within a cheap motel at Amity Park’s downtown, the sound of love could be slightly heard coming out from a room down the hallways of the first floor, the bed squeaks in rhythm to heavy breathing accompanied by soft moaning. 

A girl with bright reddish locks gazes upon her lover’s eyes as she wraps her arms around his neck forcing a deep kiss, her honey flavor saliva drenches his mouth as their tongues dance with each other while the boy pushes himself within her.

“Jazz… I love you.”- her boyfriend whimpered.

“Yeah…”- the redhead moaned.

Jasmine Fenton better known by her friends as Jazz had her womanhood glue to her boyfriend’s shaft, the boy wheeze as he gropes her large breasts tightly within his hands making the girl bite her lips gently. 

The redhead noticed how her boyfriend’s body tense and his face strained as his penis pulsed and soon her vagina could feel a warm liquid gushing out from her boyfriend expanding the condom they used for protection.

“Already Johnny?”- the girl with fiery red hair commented with much frustration as they had only been making love for hardly ten minutes. “Can you get hard again?”- Jazz humbly asked knowing the answer already.

Despise her massive efforts to conceal her feelings, Jazz looked at her blonde-haired boyfriend with a degree of disappointment due to his inability last more than ten minutes. The redhead was hardly getting her head into the act by the time her man was done. 

“Sorry babe, just give me a few minutes to reload.”- Johnny replied as he pulls out of Jazz.

Johnny’s lack of endurance was starting to become a problem in bed for the couple. Though oddly enough it was his idea to start having sex and even pressure Jazz into it. But his first time was a complete failure as he only lasted two single humps.

Nevertheless, Jazz understood and told him it was normal to last so little on the first time as she had done her research and prepared ahead of time but after half a year, he couldn’t last more than a couple of minutes at best, it had reached the point in which she started to suffer from sexual frustration.

Jazz was embarrassed to admit having resorted to masturbation in the late hours of the night within her bedroom and many times in the bathroom after having intercourse with her boyfriend which often left her unsatisfied. 

Being the bookworm that she is, Jasmine tried many home remedies to help Johnny increase his endurance during sex, it didn’t matter what she tried so Johnny could last just a little longer, not even her cringeworthy strip tease or homemade aphrodisiac help in the least, Johnny was a one-act show and a very short one at that.

Never once had she believe in his so-called bad luck despite knowing his nickname to be “thirteen” which was starting to weigh on their relationship, seeing his poor performance in bed and the ridiculous number of condoms broken before intercourse made her into something of a believer. 

“Let’s try some of my fantasies, I’m sure it’ll you get hard again.”- Jasmine said as she crawls over to her sports bag.

Johnny watched in silence as she produces a leather whip especially made for hardcore sex, the boy frowns as she handed him the “torture” tool. During their time as a couple, she discovered a strange fascination towards being dominated by a strong man.

The boy looks at the strange whip which his girlfriend refers to as a “leather flogger,” ever since the redhead lost her virginity to him, a taste for pain was born upon having her hymen ripped which made her cum harder than the actual sex that followed.

Ever since that moment, she took a liking to pain and even demanded her boyfriend to be rough with her in bed, though slamming his hips unto her butt for two minutes barely counted as hard sex. Even pulling her hair during the act was just too much for the tough wannabe biker.

“I don’t know… I really don’t want to hurt you.”- Johnny said with a pleading voice.

“Relax. It’s made to pretend you hurt me.”- the redhead replied as she got on all fours.

The redhead had gone over the matter several times with Johnny, going through each detail with devotion, even watching a sadomasochist video together in which was explained how she wanted him to “whip” her butt though her boyfriend cringe at the video. 

Jazz knew she wasn’t ready for anything too hard and was only experimenting, trying to find what pleases her the most. She knew it involved pain and sadomasochism but hadn’t tried more than some butt slapping.

The blonde teen looks at her and wonders if it’s truly alright to “whip” her, according to his girlfriend the whip was made to inflict minimal damage to the body but give her the “pain” she was looking for, it was then that he noticed his redhead was starting to get impatient.

“Ok, here I go.”- the boy gave a fair warning still doubtful of his upcoming action.

Johnny raises his hand and let the whip fall upon Jazz’s large ass but didn’t dare to hit hard enough which was obvious as the flogger didn’t make any noise. Jazz groans in frustration making her boyfriend flinched once their eyes met.

“Come on man! Do it harder!”- the redhead demanded of her boyfriend.

Jazz arcs her back as much as she’s able making sure to open her buttocks as she much as she could while asking her boyfriend to whip her as hard as he could. Johnny didn’t want to do it but at the same didn’t want to disappoint his first-ever girlfriend. His performance in bed was already pathetic. 

“Ahh!”- yelped the girl in delight once Johnny hit her much harder this time.

It was then that he dropped the flogger apologizing for being too hard on her, which made the girl look at him and asked what he was talking about. Jazz hardly felt it and only squeal due to the sudden whiplash.

“Don’t mind me. Do it again.”- The redhead ordered. “Dominated me! Make me your bitch!”- Jazz demanded as she got in position again.

“No! This is wrong.”- Johnny said firmly making his girlfriend upset.

The redhead turned around and shoved Johnny out of her way as she jumps out of the bed and heads over to the bathroom saying she needed to take a shower. The boy could only watch her wiggles her pale bubble butt to the restroom before seeing her slam the door shut. 

There was a deep and well-cemented feeling of disappointment and inferiority lingering within the boy’s heart, it didn’t matter how hard he tried to hold down his climax it just gushed out which made him felt horrible for not being able to reach her expectations despite being the one who pressured her into having sex.

Johnny lays down on the bed as he stares at the wooden bathroom door while wondering how he could last longer so he could Jazz reach her orgasm and stop demanding such lewd and potentially dangerous acts from him.

The boy was afraid of trying strange products that could put his health at risk but understood Jazz was expecting better than this. There was a lingering fear that his girlfriend might seek elsewhere what he can’t give her.

Even now, Johnny knew that if he couldn’t last longer in bed than to the very least, he should be able to satisfy her twisted fantasies while they lasted. Despite knowing this well, he chickened out the moment Jazz yelp in so-called pain.

“I’m a fucking loser…”- the blonde-haired boy whispered.   
(XXXXX)

Within the bathroom, Jazz opens the shower and while she waits for the water to heat to up gazes upon her reflection in the dirty mirror which hadn’t seen a cloth in years, the redhead knew she wasn’t being fair with her boyfriend as he tried his utmost to pleasure her and try to live up to her fantasies.

“Fuck… if his endurance wasn’t bad enough, his tongue game sucks and he can’t even take charge in bed.”- the girl thought as she turns over to the shower.

The redhead did wonder if this kind of display was within the normal standards or perhaps, she expected too much. Jasmine didn’t have any experience with men, therefore, hadn’t any idea of what was normal. Nevertheless, she couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied. 

Soon the steam from the shower began to fill the room, the moment the hot water touched her almost pale skin she notices the condom fall out of her, there was a certain embarrassment for not noticing something so obvious. 

The warm water and the fragrance of cheap soap had a soothing effect on her mind as she begins to soap her body. Both hands caress her breasts and soon her fingers found her nipples, she couldn’t help but take her hands to her bubble butt and gently began to rub her ass cheeks.

The middle finger eventually found her love hole making her shower quickly changed into something even more intimate. It had become almost normal for Jazz to masturbate after having sex with Johnny as there was no satisfaction in her lovemaking sessions with him.

With two fingers she softly pierces her womanhood as her left-hand caresses her buttocks, Jazz was more than sure that her middle finger was longer than her boyfriend’s penis though she could never tell him such a thing as she wasn’t a cruel woman.

Now that Jazz started a sex life there was the need for more than kissing and hugging, the redhead needed actual sex. She needed to be penetrated by a hard cock after a long and tough day at Casper High as being a model student was very demanding. 

Doing her best to muffle her moans, Jazz penetrated her cunt with her middle finger which brought her more pleasure than Johnny ever did, she reached a much-needed orgasm in a few minutes leaving her puffing under the water. 

Hiding the guilt of personal pleasure, she steps out from the bathroom and noticed her boyfriend was already dressed, both had agreed to stay the night at the motel and make the most of it but there he was buckling his pants, Jazz wondered if she had gone too far and upset him or perhaps, he saw her masturbate hence offending him.

“What’s wrong? Going home? I thought we were going to stay over…?”- the redhead asked gently.

“Yeah, my… sister… yeah… my sister, she called and… said mom’s not feeling well,”- Johnny replied.

Jazz knew he was lying and didn’t want to have another failure in bed or to continue with her whipping games, therefore had to play the part of the encouraging and understanding girlfriend as she tells him to give his mother and sister her best wishes.

Both Jazz and Johnny shared a kiss before he rushed out the door leaving the redhead alone in the motel room, she had planned for this night with a week’s anticipation but never counted on Johnny’s lack of courage and imagination. 

“I guess we’re not doing the cop roleplay anymore…”- Jazz whispered once her boyfriend was out the door.

The redhead sat on the bed looking at the sports bag which contained a sexualized cop uniform but end up wondering if she was asking too much of him, the boy was thrilled to finally have sex with her and had been giving his best to satisfy her in bed, but Jazz’s demands of more aggressive and borderline violent sex perhaps were too much for him. 

The idea of looking for someone more willing to satisfied her fantasies dawn on her a many of times, though quickly shook it off, despite her depraved fantasies there was no way she could betray Johnny’s trust in her even if a few jocks caught her eye.

Jasmine couldn’t tolerate the idea of being a mere slut like a few cheerleaders she had the displeasure of meeting and perhaps was truly asking far too much of Johnny, she was well aware that boys could only have sex a certain number of times but it was frustrating to see her boyfriend could handle only one time.

Many times, had she listened to Paulina Sanchez, the school sweetheart and every boy’s wet dream bragged about her boyfriend quarterback Dash Baxter and how he could fuck her for more than a whole hour making all the cheerleaders flock at her side. 

Of course, Jazz was sure that Paulina had slept with Dash and perhaps a few more football player but it was also clear that the Latina was heavily embellishing her sexual encounters with the quarterback though wonder just how much was a lie.

“I already convince dad to let me stay at a friend’s house, so there’s no point in going home right now.”- the redhead whispered as she crawls under the bedsheets.

(XXXXXXX)

Monday morning came by and Jazz was getting ready for another day at school, she expected her Saturday night to be much more entertaining but all she did was a mere quickie with her boyfriend which left her severely dissatisfied. 

Jazz could hear from her bedroom how her brother Daniel or Danny for short was walking out of his bedroom and straight into the bathroom. The redhead held the boy in high regards, to the point of admiring him.

She knew a secret unknown to many beyond a handful of people which included not only herself but Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley who were Danny’s closest and most reliable friends, in a way Jazz felt jealous of how close Samantha was to her brother.

If she had to describe it, Daniel was the possessor of ghost magic to be put bluntly, he was blessed with the ability to fly and become invisible, intangible, to launch energy from his bare hand but that also meant fighting demons from an unknown world. 

Despite the stress of fighting otherworldly abominations, he never used his power for his own benefit even after been bullied and humiliated by the football quarterback Dash Baxter, as far as Jazz knew Danny had the strength to lift a whole school bus with little effort.

Breaking Dash in half would be but child’s play for Danny, even so, he didn’t. The boy had power like no man in history ever possessed and chose to use it for the good of people, that was something Jazz admires more than anything in her younger brother.

His heroic deeds were often on the news as he was praised as a valiant hero and the online polls gave him ninety per cent approval from the community, though never once had his name ever been given and all pictures of him Danny were blurry or out of focus. 

After a few minutes, Jazz walked out of her bedroom heading straight to the bathroom for her morning shower, the redhead was so deep in thoughts that she failed to see the steam coming out from the shower. Both siblings shared an awkward stare at each other.

Jazz couldn’t help but involuntarily smile out of nervousness as she saw Danny’s naked body, it had been ages since they last showered together but her eyes were glued to his well-toned body and six-pack abdomen which he always hid under a white polo t-shirt. 

“My God, your dick’s bigger than Johnny’s.”- Jazz whispered in shock.

“What the hell!”- Danny yelled out making his sister jump as he took a towel from the rack to cover his waist down and rush out the door.

“Nothing!”- the girl yelp as she stepped aside.

During Jazz’s whole shower, she could shake off the memory of her naked brother and even fought off the urge to masturbated at his mental image, his well-toned body, his six-pack abdomen was something she had never seen beyond movies, but more important was his imposing penis. Much longer than and thicker than Johnny. 

The redhead soon joined her family as the breakfast table where her father was drooling like a hungry mutt while waiting to be fed, as the Fenton’s’ sat down to eat breakfast Jazz noticed faint bruise under her brother’s collarbone.

It was the price to pay in order to keep the city of Amity Park safe from the threats of the ghost zone, Danny carried such duties on his own and in silence, never once claiming a reward for his endeavours or complaining about them.

Though Jazz couldn’t bring herself to tell him how proud she was of him mostly due to keeping the brother-sister status quo intact. She watches her brother eat breakfast in silence but unavoidably recalls his naked body and his growing muscles, there was no doubt it was due to the constant ghost hunting though hardly anyone took notice. 

There was no denying he was growing into a fine young man. Surely, the girls at school would soon realize that and becoming at him like a flock of cock starving chickens begging for some degree of attention. 

“If only he wasn’t my brother then I… what am I thinking?”- the redhead mentally questioned herself.

(XXXXX)

Jazz found herself taking the city bus to school though would have much preferred to take her old beaten-up beetle, even though the car was old and broke down very often which was quite an annoyance especially if she stayed too late at the library. As expected, her car broke down just a block away from Fenton Works.

Upon arriving at Casper high, she could see the cheerleaders gathering around the courtyard doing a small routine for the football team as they were about to part for the state finals, it amazed the redhead just how much money and resources were given to the football team.

All while the literature and science clubs had barely anything left for them, Jazz knew this to be true as she was part of the debate club and often had to put her own money to buy paper and all the essentials for her club while the football team stuff themselves with pizza parties every Friday night at the school's expense.

“What’s up babe?”- Dash said as he puts his massive arm over Jasmine’s slender shoulders.

The redhead turns over at the bulking jock shooting a death glare at him which actually pulls him back for a moment as she yanks his arm off of her and reminds the quarterback that she had a wonderful boyfriend who won’t tolerate this kind of behavior.

“Don’t be like that, babe. I’m a much better catch than that wimpy boyfriend you got.”- The jock teased as he carefully lifts her chin about to land a kiss.

“No thanks, I happened to be very happy with Johnny and he is no wimp.”- the redhead replied putting her hand on his face and shoving him back before walking away. 

There was an ongoing rumor about Dash dating the cheerleader captain Paulina Sanchez, one of the most popular girls in the entire school, and for a reason, she still couldn’t understand was the girl her brother had a crush on. 

“Can I at least get a good luck kiss?”- Dash asked though he only got shown the middle finger.

Before she could take another step, Dash took hold of her wrist though not tightly enough to hurt which made her to demanded to be let go off, Jazz prepared herself to either slap him or scream, out of nowhere a hand yanked the jock away from her.

Jazz expected her boyfriend to have stepped in to help her out but it was Danny who came to her rescue. The small boy yanked Dash’s muscular body away from the redhead even slamming him against the school bus catching the attention of a few jocks.

The jock cracked his knuckles and flexes his biceps in a vain attempt to intimidate Danny, upon seeing that it wasn’t working proceeded to take hold of the boy by his shirt only to have his hand crushed by Danny’s powerful grip.

“Easy, I was just gonna ask her to come to see the game.”- Dash said trying to act like the top dog.

“She is not interested.”- Danny replied in an instant.

The quarterback knew there were moments he shouldn’t mess with Danny and this was one of them, the last thing he wanted was to get suspended for starting a fight in the courtyard right before going to the state finals. Dash would get even with the boy after coming back from winning the finals and showing off his trophy, 

Moments later mister Lancer who served as both vice-principal and teacher came up to them and asked if everything was alright. With a stern hard glare, he forces the boys to break apart though only keeps his eyes over Danny.

Despite his all too well-known favoritism over the football team, Lancer couldn’t be seen favoring a particular student so bluntly in front of the rest of the student body. Danny told him there wasn’t any problem and with that, the geek took his sister by the hand as the jock walked towards the school bus. 

“Sorry for butting in but it seems you needed some help.”- Danny apologized as he winked before letting go of her hand.

“Wow, that was quite manly… the fuck is wrong with me.”- the girl cursed herself under her breath making Danny raise an eyebrow. “Yeah, thank a lot.”- she added while looking at the boy.

Jazz could feel her cunt getting wet just by looking at her younger brother and how he scared off the big and scary quarterback. Danny was much smaller than Dash Baxter and still could make the QB shrink in his place without the need to resourcing to his magic.

“I better get going. Call me if that douchebag tries anything.”- Danny said as he ran off to see his friends. 

The redhead watched her brother running towards Sam and Tucker as she too walked closer to the main entrance, it was there that she noticed her boyfriend standing at the entry, it was impossible that he didn’t see the interaction between herself and Dash. 

The girl stood tall as she walked over to Johnny, she had nothing to hide nor to feel embarrassed about as she wasn’t doing anything wrong, it was most annoying that Johnny simple stood there while the quarterback openly flirted with his girlfriend and did nothing about it. 

“So much for my biker boyfriend”- Jazz muttered low enough so no one could hear.

Jazz loathed the traditional roles that were heavily imposed upon couples and all the unspoken rules that came with a relationship, but Johnny’s lack of dominance both in the bed and outside was starting to get on her nerves as he chose to ignore the fact someone was hitting on his girl.

“What was that about?”- Johnny asked casually refereeing to Dash and probably Danny.

“Nothing… thanks to Danny. Listen, I know he’s my brother and all but you could learn a thing or two from him… for example how a man acts when his woman is being hit on.”- the redhead snapped.

“Oh, come on Jazz that’s not fair”- her boyfriend almost whimpered which only fueled her rage.

She was angry at Johnny for many reasons, his lack of endurance and technique in bed, and now his cowardness. Jazz felt her biker boyfriend should have at least tried to act according to his stereotype and stand between Dash and herself, even if he got knocked out it would have meant a lot for her but he preferred to stay behind.

Jazz storms down the hallway leaving Johnny behind to think about his sudden embrace of fear, Jazz knew Dash was just fooling around but couldn’t stand the idea of seeing her boyfriend just stand there and watch how another guy flirted with her.

It was then that Jasmine suddenly imagined herself on all four in bed at her favorite hotel as Dash rammed his hips unto her butt over and over while Johnny watched in silence unable to stop them, even jerking off.

“I just hope this idiot doesn’t have one of those sick cuckold fetishes.”- The redhead mumbled.

Nevertheless, Dash did allow her to see a side of Danny she rarely ever got to witness under normal circumstances, that sudden display of confidence, bravado, and strength which made her womanhood shiver in desire. 

Once within the classroom Jazz looks at the chalkboard trying to calm down as she realized with much disgust that the closest thing to a real man in her life was none other than Danny, it didn’t help in the least that her first-ever boyfriend turn out to be such a wimp, the idea of breaking up with him was every day more enticing.

Jazz knew it wasn’t Johnny fault as he had been the target of constant bullying ever since elementary causing him a huge lack of self-confidence, his biker clothes were hardly an attempt at changing for the better but more often than not were nothing more than for show as he didn’t have the substance or the attitude to back them up.

The day went on though much more peaceful as the football team and cheerleaders were absent which meant an easier time for the nerds and geeks, though it didn’t matter to her as Dash only amounted to a mere headache, a nuisance in the worst case. 

In the silence of the library, Jazz begun to question her relationship with Johnny, he wasn’t anything of what she had previously imagined. The boy wasn’t the daring rebel or “bad” boy she initially believes him to be.

The redhead felt sick to her stomach upon understanding that she fell for the classic “bad” boy whom she swore never to be attracted to but after starting her sexual life with him made her realized that she wanted to be dominated, controlled.

Jazz was tired of being the goody-two-shoes all the time, the teacher’s pet and the model student who already got a full scholarship to Yale, she wanted to explore her wild side at least in the bedroom with her first-ever boyfriend. 

(XXXXXX)

Days later, on a Friday night, Jazz stood in front of a particular shop at the main avenue, it was a two-story window with large black windows but more notable was the three large letter X in bright neon red along with word “Sex” that repeated constantly. 

Despite Amity Park being a sleepy little town only recently becoming a city, it did house several adult theme shops for many years now, it was nothing more than by mere chance that Jazz came across this shop, in particular, one day as she was driving down the lane.

The redhead didn’t stand for too long at the entrance as the store’s name, as well as the nature of the shop stood out greatly even brighter than the XXX sign over the door which made her parked the car a few blocks away. 

“Welcome to I swear I’m a slut.”- a blonde cashier with unnaturally large breasts said with a cheerful voice and a giggle the moment she laid eyes over Jasmine.

The redhead couldn’t believe the woman would say something so vulgar and degrading without blinking, though saying a hundred times must have made her immune to the sound of it. She then noticed the cashier was wearing a small pink bikini and a white cowboy hat.

The shop was far bigger than she had imagined it to be, large one-way windows overviewing the streets, naturally, the soft stuff was upfront such as aisles filled with all kinds of toys, and movies, penis-shaped balloons for parties and posters of naked women with their legs spread wide apart.

While walking down the aisle, Jazz took noticed of dildos coming in several sizes, shapes and colors which were filling up the shelves on both sides and made her blush for a moment as she wondered if there was anyone able to fit a thirty-inch plastic cock inside of them without internal organ damage.

It was at the far end of the shop where she noticed the same sexy police costume, she bought online and had the intention of using in a cops and robbers roleplay with her boyfriend, she made up a game where she would be “arresting” Johnny only for him to set loose and “rape” her, of course, the boy left earlier than planned and didn’t get the chance to play. 

Despite her brief argument with Johnny a few days ago, Jazz still wanted to continue with their relationship but more than that she also wanted to developed their relationship and to explore both their sexualities, though there was the ever-present fear that she was asking too much of her man.

Unlike conventional sex shops, all workers here wore tight bikinis with their name tags hanging over their necks though the fantasy was broken by having the girls wore work boots rather than high heels, Jazz understood that their calves would be burning up by the end of the day if they did use them. 

“Excuse me?”- Jazz calmly asked one of the employees though her heart was beating so hard it could have broken out of her chest. “Where’s the… um…the…b…BDSM section?”- the redhead asked hardly above a whisper. 

“On the first floor.” The employee replied while extending her hand towards the stairs at the end of the aisle.

Jazz smiled brightly as she walked up the stairs into the “hardcore” area. The redhead gazed upon the whips and floggers which rested over metallic racks next to mannequins dressed in leather leotards making her heartbeat stronger.

Strange contraptions shaped like medieval torture devices were scattered further into the shop, cages hang above her head which made her wonder its use. Over at the shelves were bizarre objects named “Cock cages.”

It was then that Jazz noticed a young blonde woman perhaps in her mid-thirties coming out from a dressing room wearing a black leather corset and pair of knee-high boots with long black gloves though lacked any sort of underwear. 

“Look, mom! I’m a rhino”- a young blond-haired boy said as he dashed by Jazz.

“Put that back where you found it”- the woman firmly ordered.

The redhead knew better than to open her mouth and questioning the woman’s parent skills or lack of causing a scene at a sex shop, that was the staff’s job for letting a kid no older than ten to walked into their shop. 

Jazz left both the depraved mother and her overly innocent son behind as she continued browsing the store in search of something that could make her click. She wasn’t interested in silly medieval contraptions that not only seem dangerous but expensive. 

“Check this out! He’s gonna love it!”- A female voice yelled out.

Upon turning her attention to where the voice came, Jazz noticed three girls loudly talking to each other while holding some leather lingerie. Two of the girls were around the same age as herself but the third one seems slightly younger. It came as a surprise that the employees would allow people so young in which made her questioned the legality of the establishment. 

“This will definitely make him want to fuck me hard.”- Jazz thought out loud paying no more attention to the girls.

Almost like a fly attracted to the light, Jazz gawked in awe at the pink fur cuffs, floggers, and some arm binders even some spreader bars. The redhead began examining an outfit composed completely of straps which would leave her breasts completely expose though more notable was the hole in the crotch made especially for her hole.

But it was the leather collar with a leash that came with the harness suit which caught her eye the most, she could picture herself being taken out by Johnny for a walk at the park under the blazing sun, the leash around her neck as she crawls on all fours like the bitch she is, a hundred eyes over her body. 

“Would you like to try them out?”- a sweet voice coming from behind said startling the redhead.

“No… it’s not really… my thing…”- Jazz said as her eyes jump from the leash to the female employee.

“I know you’ll like it. At least try them on… just for fun.”- the employee added with a meek voice.

It was only then that Jazz took a hard look at the woman before her who wore the shop’s bikini uniform with a name tag hanging around her neck, slightly taller than herself with long black hair that reaches half her back and breasts several cups smaller than herself. 

The redhead was quietly marched into the dressing room where she was undressed by the employee wondering if such attention as part of their service. The leather straps tightly embrace her body showing her large breasts, a single strap slides between her buttocks. 

“You look wonderful. I’m sure your master will love to take you on a walk with this.”- Jazz blushed as the employee used the word Master to describe her boyfriend though it was Danny’s who pop up in her mind.

The harness suit was as revealing as she had expected though her pink panties and bra broke the dark fantasy, on a closer inspection, Jazz noticed the collar had a metallic heart shape in the middle, just under a name tag. 

“So, this is what it feels like… to feel sexy.”- Jasmine whispered as looks at herself in the mirror. “I’ll take it…”- the redhead said firmly as the employee asked if she would like to have her name branded on the tag to which she agreed.

Jazz was so mesmerized by her suit that she pulled out her phone and activated the camera app to which the employee raised an eyebrow as it was forbidden to take pictures but remained silent as the redhead took a couple of pictures of herself in front of the mirror. 

She made sure to show off her bubble ass for the first picture and pressed her large breasts together for the second picture. Jazz knew it was dangerous to be sending seminude pictures of herself even if it was to her boyfriend.

(XXXXX)

Jazz stares at the black plastic bag which contain all of her “toys,” new underwear and of course, the harness suit, she still couldn’t believe to have spent all her allowance and most of her savings on them but couldn’t deny the rush it made her feel to have bought such daring articles.

She even purchased a pair of black skin-tight leather pants for Johnny that she could picture him wearing on his motorcycle, a mesh shirt short enough to leave out his belly, black leather gloves and finally a black leather wolf shape masquerade to complete the outfit.

Like many other shops around town, they had the option to wear certain items out of the shop, more than one girl and their partners would walk out wearing strange costumes or bikinis that hardly covered anything.

The redhead passed her hand over her amble bubble butt trying to feel the G-string she had bought; never before had she wore anything similar. The silk string felt somewhat strange as it kissed her anus which was something none of her previous underwear had done.

“Paulina often uses these things….”- The redhead muttered.

Both the redhead and the tan cheerleader often shared the same gym class and so end up in the showers. Jazz normally ignored the cheerleaders and their braindead conversations but it was hard not to see the scandalous thongs that were almost part of their cheerleader uniforms.

Jazz was surprised by how daring Paulina and her gang of cheerleaders were by walking around in very short miniskirts that barely covered their plum asses, more surprising than their skirts was the fact Mr. Lancer didn’t say anything about their choice of underwear or how willing they were to show them.

The redhead walked down the lane eager to meet up with Johnny as soon as possible and try out her new costumes, Jazz was sure her boyfriend would at least want to try out the handcuffs and leg spreader, perhaps even going as far as doing her cop roleplay fantasy. 

Normally she let the romance developed on its own before heading to the hotel, little did Johnny know was that she did, in fact, prepared ahead of time and bought condoms at one of the many pharmacies across Amity as she didn’t trust the ones sold at the cheap motel’s reception they often when to. She even considered buying the flavor condoms and the “glow” in the dark versions sold at the sex shop but didn’t trust them either. 

As the redhead slides her car keys into the ignition, she noticed an oddly familiar motorcycle parked in front of a cheap-looking hotel. Jazz tossed her shopping into the backseats as she walks over to the bike only to discovered its exactly the same as her boyfriend, even the same skull sticker on the gas deposit. 

Jazz instinctively leaps into a nearby dumpster upon seeing Johnny walking out of the hotel though the so-called biker didn’t seem to acknowledge her presence as he was too busy talking with a queer girl who had long green hair.

“Oh, Johnny you’re a real beast in the bed.”- the green-haired girl declares as kissed Jazz’s boyfriend. 

“You know I had to hold back, Kitten”- Johnny replied with pride as he mounted his motorcycle. “I still gotta break in that pussy of yours.”

Jazz could feel her heart breaking into a thousand pieces upon seeing with horrified eyes as her boyfriend shared a passionate kiss with this ridiculous girl who couldn’t even hold a candle to her and who reeks of lame. The couple rode down the avenue as the redhead climb out of the dumpster and made her way back to her car.

(XXXXX)

“Some swiss cheese here and a little ham there”- Danny spoke in a sing-along voice as he fixed his dinner due to his parent being out at a meeting with the town mayor.

The sudden and loud slamming of the front door made dropped the sandwich on the floor though he quickly made his way towards the living room wondering what happens, for a brief moment could see his older sister storming up the stairs.

Danny didn’t bother in picking up his fallen meal and rush behind his redhead of a sister who once again slammed the door, he was sure that Jazz was crying which he found impossible as he had never seen her crying.

“Jazz! You ok?”- Danny asked from beyond the door trying to give her some space.

“Go away!”- Jazz replied with a cracked voice.

The redhead tossed a pink pillow over to Danny as he opens the door which she was more than sure to have locked but recalled her brother’s ghost magic. Once again, she ordered him to leave but the boy wasn’t listening like always.

Her face was a mess-making Danny realized how much makeup she actually wore, the black mascara was running from her puffy red eyes all the way down to her chin, her bright pink lipstick was smeared and finally some snot was coming out of her drippy nose.

“What happened?”- Danny demanded to know not caring for any sort pleasantries.

“I made a mistake! Where did I go wrong?”- Jazz suddenly cried out,

Danny knew his sister had a borderline obsessive disorder with always being right, often filling out dozens of notebooks in her efforts to find out where she made a mistake. Fearing this might be the case made him hugged her tightly.

Her tears were soaking his shirt as the redhead wrapped her arms around his slender waist unknowingly clawing his butt. Danny remained in silence even when Jazz’s face was dangerously close to his crotch. He knew her tears weren’t due to some failed school project.

“Johnny used me!”- the redhead added making Danny’s eyes glow green with anger.

“Used?”- Danny mentally spoke. “Oh, I know this prick didn’t just fuck and dump my sister.”- Danny added with quiet fury. 

Jazz peeled her face away from her brother’s hard belly leaving a black stain over his white polo shirt along with some of her snot, the redhead then begun pacing across the room in an almost maniacal manner. 

“I’m a good caring and supporting girlfriend, I went to that silly biker show, I helped him with his remedial classes and I even gave him my fucking virginity!”- Jazz spat out making Danny flinch upon realizing his sister isn’t a virgin anymore. “We’ve been fucking every weekend for months and he cheats on me. I am no one’s booty call.” Jazz continued as Danny clenched his fist.

It was then that the redhead marched over to the corner of her room where a large black plastic bag rested between the wall and her large desk which supported her computer, Danny’s jaw nearly struck the floor upon seeing its contents tossed on the floor.

Handcuffs, whips, floggers, some sort of metallic bar with a furry bracelet at each end fell upon the floor, his eyes set on a bizarre-looking set of straps and some red balls with a belt. Danny looked with horrified eyes as he picks up a leash connected to a dog collar.

“What the fuck is he making you do?!”- Danny yelled out upon seeing the insane looking toys.

“I wanted to try something new and maybe that’s why he’s cheating on me… oh my god this is my fault.”- Jazz told herself, “I shouldn’t have bought all this shit” the girl added as she peeled off her clothes.

Danny’s eyes open wider upon seeing Jazz wearing a G-string which she ripped of her body along with her bra which she tossed against the wall as she started to cry again. It was the most inexplicable situation he had ever been in.

The boy would have preferred a hundred time to fight off hordes of ghosts or demons than to see his sister crying on the floor naked surrounded by crazy sex toys. Not even a second after putting his hand over Jazz’s shoulder did her cling to him.

“Why? Why is my first boyfriend a wimp and cheater.” Jazz said while holding on to her brother’s belt. “Why isn’t he like you? You’re brave, handsome, caring… if you weren’t my brother, I’d be all over you… no way. I would be completely out of your league”- the redhead added as she dragged her feet to the bed.

Danny’s gaze landed upon his sister’s feet as she kicked of her shoes, his eyes slowly moving up to her thick thighs stopping at her perfectly round butt. He could feel his penis becoming erect at the sight of his naked sister. 

“Look at you…You’re hot.”- Danny spoke firmly as the redhead gasp out loud upon feeling Danny’s tender hand caressing her plump butt. “You have an ass to die for, a body that models would kill to have and look how hard you make me.”- the boy continued as he unzipped his pants.

The redhead quickly rolled over to the head of her bed upon seeing Danny’s large and engrossed penis, far bigger than Johnny. It was a monster what hangs from Danny’s crotch, even if her eyes were set over his manhood these shifted upon the boy lifting his shirt.

Jazz had seen it before but never managed to get a good look, her brother had a well-marked six-pack abdomen which he claimed was due to the gym class but Jazz knew it was because of his constant ghost fighting. 

Unlike Johnny with his soft belly that was clearly growing into a bit of a gut and now that she saw real cock made her realize how small her boyfriend’s penis really is at least compared to her brother who is a real man in her eyes, one that she couldn’t even dare to fantasy about. 

“We shouldn’t…”- Jazz whispered as her lips brushed with Danny’s.

“But we will.”- Danny replied spreading Jazz’s legs.

The two shared a passionate kiss, one that Johnny would never be able to imitate. She could feel her brother’s manhood touching her already drench cunt, the girl knew she needed to fetch a condom from her purse as there was no stopping.

But Danny held her wrist tightly pressing them against the mattress as she spread herself open for her younger brother. Their tongues dance together in a lustful tango of passion as their genitals touched each other sending delightful shivers up Jazz’s back.

Jazz let out a sudden gasp upon feeling her brother sliding in, his face filled with lust and excitement that Jazz was sure to have never seen in him before. The redhead couldn’t hold voice as she arched her back.

“My god! Your so fucking big!”- Jazz declared loudly making her brother even harder.

“Damn! Jazz, you’re too tight!”- Danny replied as he continued shoving his penis.

Jazz could feel her cunt being stretched out by her brother’s snake as it soon kissed her womb which made her begin to breathe hard and long, panting for air as Johnny never before been as deep as Danny was now.

It was then that Danny stops moving and look at his sister as he lets go of her wrist while pressing his body over her, Jazz instantly wraps her arms and legs around Danny upon feeling his bodyweight and warmth.

Without waiting for her “go ahead” Danny slides his cock back pulling out a loud and long moan from his sister before slamming back inside. This is what she was looking for, a man willing to take command and lead her in bed.

There was no need for kind words and to be constantly asking if he was doing it right which often broke the passion. Jazz’s moaning became into rapid panting and heavy breathing with intervals of erotic whimpering.

Danny could swear his penis was glued to Jazz’s cunt as it was very hard for him to slide in and out, he could feel his cum piling up at the base of his manhood and knew that soon he would have to pull out.

“Lil bro, lil bro… ahhh!”- Jazz whimpered upon feeling a warm liquid drenching her inners.

The two shared a quiet stare feeling the cold winds coming from the open window embracing their sweat covered bodies, Jazz could sense how her brother becoming softer inside of her but even flaccid he was still bigger than Johnny.

Semen poured out of Jazz the moment her brother pulled out of her, never had she seen so much cum before. Clearly triple the amount Johnny could produce after spending an entire week without jerking off.

“Jazz… I’m so sorry…”- Danny said while his eyes were glued to Jazz’s cum filled vagina.

“Mom and dad aren’t coming home tonight, right?”- Jazz asked to which Danny nodded, “Sleep with me and I’ll forgive you”- Jazz added as she pulled her brother closer.

(XXXX)

The days went on with an unusual calm as the football team which composed most of the bullies at Casper high were out on their state tournament. Jazz couldn’t help but enjoyed the queer silence in the school’s backyard now that the cheerleader squad was absent. 

But it was that very silence that brought upon memories of her night with Danny, the redhead recalled waking up in her brother’s arms feeling sore and yet oddly satisfied. Jazz blushed madly upon his cum flowing out of her once she stood up.

Her legs were wobbling and could hardly hold her bodyweight as she headed over to her closet for some day-after pills she keeps hidden. The last thing Jazz wanted was to get pregnant with her brother’s baby not only due to the fear of what having a child between sibling implied but had many plans for the future.

“Man… That was amazing.”- Jazz whispered as she read her textbooks in an effort to forget her brother’s tender yet firm touch.

The boy had become touchier with her soon after their first night together, never missing a chance to grasp her bubble butt or putting his arm around her shoulder while watching television only for him to grope one of her breasts.

Jasmine wiggled a few times on the bench as she wasn’t used to wearing a thong but didn’t want to have wasted her money despite having lost the interest after finding out that her boyfriend, the sole reasons she bought a thong, was cheating on her. 

Yet it felt as if not only her whole family knew what she was wearing under her pants but also the students at Casper High. The odd looks some boys gave her as she passed by followed by some sneers from random girls became somewhat unsettling. 

Nevertheless, Jazz knew it was all in her mind as there was no way for anyone to know she was wearing a thong. Of course, this meant she was out of her comfort zone, just thinking about the thin string between her buttocks made her feel so aroused.

Once the school bell rang announcing the end of the day, all the students rushed out the door without waiting for their teacher’s approval. Jazz calmly packed her books and made her way out into the hallway but soon noticed her boyfriend was waiting for her at the main entrance.

“How was your day?”- Johnny asked as he took hold of her hand.

“Boring. I already know all this stuff.”- Jazz replied wanting to knock his lights out for cheating on her but also felt guilty for sleeping with Danny.

Jazz looked with anger at Johnny’s back as they rode to her favorite café on his motorcycle, not a single phone call or text for days which made her want to ripped his scalp off for his betrayal as she could imagine him in their hotel room fucking like rabbits. 

“Rabbits? Yeah, right.”- Jazz mumbled after taking a seat at the table and eyeing down at the menu.

“Something wrong, kitten?”- Johnny questioned. 

It took all of the redhead will power not to stand up and slapped her boyfriend for using the same nickname he called the other girl. Jazz smiled as she ordered for a coffee and a slice of cake to help her collect her thoughts before doing anything rash. 

Johnny suddenly excuses himself to the bathroom claiming to have been holding on for too long and the bumpy streets only made his need even stronger. The redhead suddenly noticed a small black cellphone over the table. 

The redhead knew her boyfriend wasn’t the brightest bulb as he had used his own birthday as a password. There were no more tears to shed as she opens his gallery filled with pictures of himself in the company of the strange green-haired girl. 

“Motherfucker”- Jazz whispered upon laying eyes over a picture of Johnny in the bathtub with the green-haired girl confirming what she already knew.

She couldn’t believe a small dick and one-act show like Johnny had the tenacity to cheat on her. Jazz was sure there was a whole line of boys willing to date her, at least that was true for half of the football team who constantly asked her out but always refuse due to her already having a boyfriend. 

“I was wondering if we're still good for Saturday?”- Johnny asked sheepishly after finishing his dessert while making sure there wasn’t anyone within earshot.

“Is this son of bitch serious?” -Jazz thought fighting with all her might not to throw her hot coffee at his face. “Ah, I see. I’m too much for him to handle and got a side cunt to make himself feel like a man…. well too bad, sweetheart. I just found a real man.

Jazz leans in closer to him and whispered to his ear about having something extra special planned, a new far more intense game which made Johnny gulp down hard as he wonders if he could handle the redhead. The sun wasn’t down yet as the couple parted ways with a kiss in front of the café.

Not a second after walking into Fenton Works Jazz spot her younger brother sitting over at a couch in the living room reading one of his many Crash Nebula comic books while waiting for the mac and cheese dinner to be ready. 

Jazz dragged the boy by the shirt and up the stairs leaving his comic on the floor while their mother told them to play nice with each other. Yet she didn’t receive any sort of reply from either of her kids but did manage to hear the door slam.

“Danny!”- the redhead spoke loud and firm. “Do you love me?”- she asked taking her brother aback.

“Yes!”- The boy replied.

Jazz looked down at her brother who was a whole head shorter than her and wondered how was it possible for him to make her cum so hard. Surely, it had something to do with his ghostly magic or natural talent, perhaps some practice with Sam, though Jazz was sure the tiny goth wouldn’t be able to handle the monster between Danny’s leg.

“We need to address the elephant in the room.”- Jazz said.

“I’m sorry for everything, Jazz. I didn’t mean to be bossing you around with the whole thong deal… I won’t be touching you anymore.”- Danny added sure that his sister loathed being touch by him.

“Are you insane?”- the redhead questioned as she took hold of her brother’s crotch. “I don’t care if its incest, I’m not gonna skip out on this piece of meat.”- Jazz added as she unbuckled her pants and shove Danny’s hand between her legs.

Her cunt felt so soft, warm and above all else wet. Danny’s fingers were in paradise, it was then that Jazz moved closer to him making the already strong scent of her perfume even stronger making her brother’s mind go numb.

“I already told you that Johnny cheated on me… worst yet, he thinks I’m some sort of a booty call, a mere bitch who opens her legs whenever he merely whistles or when his side bitch isn’t available.”- Jazz continued as she held her brother’s face while he continued playing with her cunt.

“Want me to beat him up or something?”- Danny asked with slurry voice and dreamy eyes.

The redhead had heard about the “power of the pussy” in conversation the cheerleader had in the shower room but never once imagine it to be real and so strong, even to make her heroic brother into an obedient puppy. 

“No, I want something else and then we’ll have loads of fun.”- Jazz whispered upon her brother’s ear making him shiver.

(XXXXX)

Saturday night had arrived with heavy rain as Jazz crossed under the motel’s sign as she parked her old beetle next to Johnny’s motorcycle. The redhead smirk as she laid eyes over the motel room that saw her lost her virginity not two months prior.

Johnny quickly got off the bed upon seeing his girlfriend crossing the door wearing a brown trench coat. Jazz noticed there was a porn movie playing on the television as she put her umbrella next to the drawer. 

The biker gulps down as Jazz let her coat hit the floor revealing a black harness suit, his eyes set over to the black sports bag which the redhead place over the bed. Johnny was almost sure of its contents but was too afraid to ask.

“I got something very special planned for tonight.”- Jazz gently shoved Johnny over the bed.

It was the first time; he had seen the redhead wearing such a costume, she hadn’t even worn a thong for him. Johnny relaxed as Jazz peel off his shirt while he played with her nipples, the girl proceeded to slide his pants off along with his underwear. 

Jazz suddenly handcuffed her boyfriend’s wrists to the bed frame; his eyes open wide upon feeling the cold steel on his skin, though his head quickly shifted to his feet as he felt the same cold around his ankles. 

“I don’t think this is a good…”- the redhead shoved a gag ball into his mouth preventing the boy from speaking any further.

Legs and arms were cuffed to the bed frame leaving Johnny at his girlfriend mercy to which his penis stood firm ready to be served by the redhead who took hold of the hard meat. Her hand covered most of Johnny’s manhood.

“By the way, Johnny… it's not a good idea to leave your phone at the table if you’re cheating on me.”- Jazz spoke firmly as she stood up.

The biker squirmed and rattle his handcuff while trying to talk but the ball in his mouth stops any sort of words from forming. His eyes open wide as Jazz open the door allowing a petite looking teen walk inside. 

Johnny’s breathing heavy as he laid eyes over the boy who wore long black boots and skin-tight leather pants along with a mesh shirt short enough to leave his tight abdomen expose. The teen stretched his black leather gloves and adjusted a black leather wolf shape masquerade.

“Let me show you what a real man looks like.”- Jazz said as she pulled out the mask teenager’s massive penis.

The massive meat rod could hardly fit inside Jazz’s mouth but the boy “helped” her by forcing his cock inside of her. Tears stream down from her eyes as the penis touched the back of her throat choking her momentarily.

Muffled complaints fell to deaf ears as Jazz climb over the bed making to have her vagina hovering over her boyfriend’s face who opens his eyes in horror as the unknown teenager positions himself behind probing her meat cave with his rod.

“Ahh!”- Jazz let out a lustful moan as she was penetrated in a single go.

Vaginal fluid dripped down from the redhead’s cunt as Johnny saw in full detail how the mask teen was having his way with her, he could hear Jazz making and praising his size reaching parts that she didn’t know were possible.

The penetration suddenly stopped as the boy pulled out of her and lightly lifted himself, Jazz gave no resistance at all as she was penetrated in the ass. Johnny had asked her countless times to do anal but she always refused and now someone whom he had never seen before was inside that hole.

“Ohh, you’re so big and hard, baby.”- Jazz whimpered.

Strange smells permeated the room as two long and terrible hours carried on; Johnny the bad luck thirteen laid detached from the sight before his eyes. It was the first time since Jazz started a sexual life that she managed to enjoy such fulling sex. 

The redhead stretched her arms and back as cum was flowing out of her holes, Jazz quietly turned over to her boyfriend whose face was covered in all kinds of fluids and realized she might have gone too far in her revenge.

“We had something special, Johnny 13. I don’t know why you chose that flat board bitch over me but I’m not the kind of girl to sit down and cry.”- Jazz said as she put on her coat.

Someone knocked on the door bringing Johnny out of his trance-like state, his eyes set on the boy who had his way with Jazz and for a moment could swear to have seen him before but was too confused to come up with a logical conclusion. 

“Just so we’re clear. I’m breaking up with you”- Jazz declared upon opening the door. “You can keep my leftovers.”- the redhead added as she gave the keys to the handcuff to a green-haired girl who watch at the curvy redhead.

(XXXXXX)

The bright moon was shining over Amity Park as Danny sat in the living room watching Crash Nebula and laughing his wits about at the silly heroic antics which he would never do when fighting ghosts, though his eyes set over the calendar on the wall. 

A month had gone by and Jazz’s ex-boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, naturally, the boy dropped out of school and by Danny’s account had also broken up with the “kitten” who had no idea Johnny was seeing someone already.

Danny knew they took things too far but his sister was used and humiliated, the boy was sure Johnny planned on fucking her a couple of times before moving on to a “fresh” girl which made him justified his horrible deed.

“Hey lil bro, mom and dad aren’t coming home tonight and I was wondering if you wanna take me out for a walk before going to bed.”- Jazz winked as she stood naked in front of her brother while holding on to a leash. 

“Love to and once we come back I wanna play cops and robbers.”- the boy replied.

The end.


End file.
